I won t lose you
by Caroline988
Summary: Kara got missing after a mission and Alex wants answers. Will the sisters be able to stay together?
1. Chapter 1: GONE

Hi all, so a few comments before we start…

1\. - English is not my first language so I excuse for any grammatical mistake

2\. - This is my first fan fiction! I´m happy for it, feel free to make your comments. I will work to improve my writing skills

3\. - The most important of all… enjoy!

CHAPTER 1 GONE

This couldn't be happening, after all the missions she was on she couldn't believe it. Alex had her hands over her face trying to understand what went wrong. Night came and DEO agents were fighting a Khledar an Alien prisoner from Fort Rozz. Things were messy; the acid the alien was able to spit was all over the ground. Making more difficult to contain him.

-Supergirl you're here! - Alex took her sight to where the voice came. There she was, her sister

-Alex, how do I help?

-We need you to keep its attention, it's moving too fast and I can get a straight shot.

-Got it!

-Careful Supergirl! - Alex held the weapon and was able to evade the acid on the ground.

Supergirl was fighting the Khledar, the punches were so fast, she was able to frost the acid the alien was spitting. She grabbed it and kept behind him keeping him just in front of Alex

\- Alex shoot now! - The agent was afraid for her sister

\- Kara, you're too close

\- Just do it! I´ll be fine -

And the shoot went straight to the Khledar, the blast was too powerful sending Supergirl flying and hitting a wall. The Khledar lied on the ground.

-Team, contain the prisoner and take him to the DEO headquarters. I'll check on Supergirl

-Copy that

-Supergirl! - Alex ran as fast as she could to where she saw Kara´s body falling… but there was nothing near… - Kara! Where are you? - No response… - Is this some kind of joke? - She looked over and saw Kara´s necklace, the one her mother gave her. Kara wouldn't go anywhere without it. The agent began to feel anxious. - Kara! - But there was no sound just her team.

-Agent Danvers, we are heading to the headquarters, we are leaving a vehicle for you.

-On my way - She could use that to track Kara. When she was inside the vehicle she saw a light in the darkness. A car appeared, but so fast she wasn't able to recognize it. She turned on the DEO vehicle and tried to chase it… but somehow it disappeared.

She tried to track it for the last 3 hours until Hank asked her to go back to the DEO.

-Alex, your team arrived two hours ago. Where are you?

-Something happened, I can't find Kara

-What?

-She was here and a second later, she was gone, she vanished. I've been trying to locate her, I tried to reach for her phone but it was turned off. I saw a light, a car was here I think it is involved in this but it disappeared too.

-Alex come to the base, we will plan something here.

-I just… I can't, I've to find her… The blast from the weapon...

-Alex, come here, we will find a way to locate her. I'll ask Vasquez to look into the security cameras near the place.

-On my way…

When Alex arrived at the DEO, Vasquez was already looking for that night footage on the security cameras. After a mission they reach out for every camera to keep the DEO work in secret. Then there it was the moment the blast hit Supergirl. She was thrown away and fall. There was a shadow near her, and a green glow, at the moment the shadow touched her, both disappeared.

-There, there she is and then... she is not.

-What´s that thing… - Jonn was very intrigued by what he was seeing

-Whatever it is, it took Kara. Vasquez can you make that image bigger?

-Working on it…

-I´m sure I saw…. there! it´s kryptonite… we need to find her fast Jonn! - Alex was relieved to find answers but worried that her sister was near kryptonite - Vasquez forward the tape. to the moment I saw the light.

-There is the car! - The footage showed the car and a second later it was gone.

Jonn could see Alex´s frustration - There was no chance you could follow it, it disappeared too, this technology its advanced maybe alien

-Or it's just very human sophisticated, thank you Vasquez - she began to walk towards the DEO exit

-Alex! Where are you going?' What are you thinking?

-Maxwell Lord, he is the only one that wants to hurt my sister, who else could do something like this?

Alex left, confident she will find answers at Lord Labs. She kept on thinking how fast things happened. How it was supposed to be movie night and now all changed. When she was near Lord labs she saw the car. The same car from the footage. She turned and started to chase it but it disappeared right in front of her eyes. She arrived to Lord labs, wondering if Max was there

She entered the building shouting - Max! Max where are you?! Come here you have some explanations to give!

-Alex Danvers! My favorite agent - Max came down the stairs with a big smile on his face - What do you want me to explain?

Alex ran into him, bringing him down. Pressing her arm against his chest

-Maybe we can find somewhere else more comfortable to be like this agent?

-Stop playing with me, where is Kara?

-What are you talking about? I haven´t seen her since they Myriad thing…

-Don´t lie! where is she? what have you done? I saw the car near your facility

-Alex I think you have the wrong man, I thought we were friends now

Alex could see he wasn't lying and so she released him

-Now Alex, could you please explain?

-Kara disappeared, I don't know how, she just vanished.. - And she started to explain to Max all that happened. She was actually surprised by the comfort she felt while she was explaining everything to him, comfort she didn't understand and wasn't quite sure if she liked it. After Myriad they haven´t talked about how they hold hands on those moments. She felt guilty by assuming Max was behind Kara's disappearance but was too desperate to find answers..

-May be I can help

-I don't see how

-Trust me Alex, please, I can help you.

Alex was too frustrated and so she left. She also didn´t wanted Max to notice she was feeling comfortable with him so…

-Stop calling me Alex, it´s Agent Danvers for you..

And there she was now, at her apartment wondering where her sister was.


	2. Chapter 2: ADMIRER

Thank you for the reviews I hope you like this chapter too. I'll have some busy weeks ahead but I hope to update with chapter 3 this week. Let me know your thoughts about the story.

CHAPTER 2 - ADMIRER

Kara started to regain consciousness wondering what happened. Last thing she remembered was talking to Alex. Flashes from the fight with the Khledar came to her mind. She thought she would be under the solar emitters, but the warm feeling wasn't there. She tried to move, only to feel chains around her wrists and ankles, the pain and the weakness. She opened her eyes and saw it: kryptonite placed like a necklace above her family code of arms. She turned her sigh and there were indeed chains keeping her captive and attached to a wall. She frightened.

The place she was in was dark, only by a small light showed her what seemed to be stairs and a wood table. Over it there were some tools and laboratory equipment. She wasn't exactly sure what that place was. She felt confused. What happened to Alex and the DEO team? Why they left her?

-Welcome, welcome Supergirl! although you're not that super right now - a man's voice came from the dark. - I hope you enjoy being my guest. You don´t know how excited I´am for you being here.

Her sight was blurry and couldn't see him clear.

-I see you're in pain… I wasn't sure on how much pain this little rock produced or how effective it would be to make you vulnerable and now I see it, this really works. - he grabbed the rock over her chest and smiled - That blast you took, it was pretty hard. I guess that's why you're feeling more pain.

-Where am I? What do you want? - Kara found the strength to talk most because she was wondering what her fate would be.

-Relax we are just getting started. Just know that you're my guest and well… I'm not exactly the best host. Still we have to know each other. Don´t you like meeting admirers? I´m or was one of yours. When I saw you the first time I was really surprised to see a girl like you with Superman's powers. At work we were betting if you were a metahuman or if you were related to him. You answered that question by that interview to Cat Grant. Thank you for making me win the bet. The other discussion we had at work is how to protect us from you. I mean, you were a hero, a clumsy one but a hero at the end. Maybe the citizens forgot but we still have that environmental disaster you left. We had to be careful with you. We needed to find a way to contain you if necessary. By the knowledge we had from your cousin we had to find Kryptonite to do so we took a quick trip to Smallville and we were ready.

Kara was feeling too weak she started to fall unconscious and the man noticed it.

-How rude of you Supergirl! I´m trying to be nice, to be a better host that I can expected. You can´t sleep while your host is talking to you. - He grabbed a metal tube and hit her. She groaned in pain. He continued to talk as if nothing happened - I admire how determined you were to keep being a better hero. But then you changed. You proved you wouldn't be there when you were needed the most you weren't all kindness. Once Senator Crane said we had to be aware from you: Aliens… I supported her, but somehow you changed her. I don't know how blind people are they don´t see the great menace you´re. - Another hit. She didn't expected that. Keeping awake was getting difficult - You know something, I see you're so sleepy it's okay Supergirl rest for a while. We can talk later. - He threw the metal tube and left. - And so Kara was again alone in the darkness.

At the DEO they were still trying to find leads that could help them locate Kara. Alex was driving around the city wondering she was lucky enough to see the car again.

-I told you to stay at your apartment Alex, you need to rest and eat - Jonn told her through the communicator.

-I slept and I´m not hungry Jonn, I just want to know where she is…

-Alex you will do no good if you are tired

Alex ignored what Jonn just said and she started to talk about her next move - I will go back to that place and try to find something we didn't see last night I need to be there and convince myself we didn't miss anything.

Jonn knew there was no way to stop her - Be careful, I'll be here if you need something.

At Kara's unknown location she was woken by cold water hitting her face she coughed and open her eyes only to hear the mysterious man still hidden in the shadows.

-You know you can´t sleep all the time right?

-Please… let me free, the kryptonite… - Kara felt weaker with every minute.

-No, Supergirl not yet… We are still getting to know each other. I want tell tell you a story. - He cleared his throat - As I told you I was your admirer. I wanted to know everything about you, and not only for me you see, my little daughter wanted to meet you. I've been following you for a while now and I will tell you what I've found out.

She has been followed? How? Kara was wondering what he had found. Her true identity? her friends? The man continued

\- You like a lot being at CatCo or at least at the balcony. I don't exactly know why you like being there, I mean, Cat Grant is a horrible person, she may have named you but, spending time with her should be a nightmare and as I know there is no new interview being published this is still a mystery to me - the hero was relieved, he didn't know she worked for Cat Grant

The man continued, he was taking a sip of coffee sitting down and eating cinnamon rolls.

\- I also know you have a special connection with, agent Danvers? I think that is her last name. She is always near you at every mission you work at the DEO, may be your friend?

Kara surprise raised up "How does he know about the DEO and Alex?"

\- Amazed? I know about the DEO since… well you'll understand later. Let me tell you that Agent Danvers is already looking for you. She nearly saw me last night. I´m wondering what she will do to find you… I saw how frustrated she was when we magically disappeared. That was a special trick I got from work. She even tried to chase us without backup. A strange thing coming from an well trained agent like her. I think I'll have to investigate her further - unfortunately he saw Kara's despair - so she is important to you! If she is that important maybe you miss her. Don't worry my dear hero - he said sarcastically - I can bring her.

-Don´t you dare to touch her or...! - She couldn't finish the phrase the man placed his hand around her throat.

-You´re in no position to threaten me! - He released her throat and started to hit her until Kara went unconscious - He took Kara´s face - As I told you, I'm not the best host… - He walked towards the table grabbed his backpack and left.

Near Kara´s apartment Alex stopped for a minute to buy a donut, her sister's favorite one. She knew Jonn was right she needed to eat something . She smiled at it, knowing that if her sister was there she wouldn't be eating it. Making things that reminded her of Kara help her to go on. Her phone started to buzz.

-Danvers

-Alex? Hi it´s Winn... Do you know where Kara is? She hasn´t arrived, she doesn´t answer her phone and Miss Grant… - The man was stressed and nervous not because he was talking to Alex but because of Cat Grant's pressure

-Winn listen, Kara is… she is missing I'm trying to find her.

-This is´t like the Black Mercy thing right? because it was horrible and…

-At least I knew where she was… - Alex regret what she said as soon as she finished the phrase.

-What?!

-I mean, yes it was horrible and I wish it won't be like that

-Alex what do you mean by she is missing? What happened?

-She was helping us with something. - She had to remember it was DEO confidential information, so she continued - I can't get into the details. But she vanished. I'm still trying to figure it out how. Please Winn, talk to Miss Grant and tell her the truth. Tell her that you can´t find Kara, that you talked with me and I´m trying to find her.

-But Alex… What if she finds out that Kara is… you know who? - Winn whispered the last phrase

-I think she already knows.- Alex knew Cat Grant helped her sister while Myriad was launched it would be difficult not to know who Kara was during all that time. - If she wants to do something to find Kara ask her to call me first, you have my phone. Right?

-I´ll do it Alex - Winn was anxious and added - I can help you. Maybe I can take a day off from here and be at the DEO. I can't stay here knowing that Kara needs help.

-By now the best way you can help her is by staying there and keeping an eye on Miss Grant

-Let me know if I can do something else please - He still wanted to help in any way he could

-Sure Winn

-Call you later, Miss Grant is shouting now... - Even Alex was able to hear her

-Bye Winn, good luck with her

Alex turned on the vehicle and started her search again going by the streets she was at the night before. Then she finally arrived to the site. She remembered every step she took and how her sister fought the Khledar. She walked where she saw Kara for the last time. She walked around and felt something under her boot, when she lifted it nothing was there. She tried again, there was definitely something there, but she couldn't see it…. She grabbed the "invisible thing". When she did to her surprise it was like her hand wasn't there. She touched it carefully and found a switch, she pressed it and the device was visible. Everything came clear. -"That's how you did it!" - She said for herself and then called Jonn

-Jonn I got a new lead. I´m where Kara vanished.

-That's good news what is it?

-It´s a kind of device it makes possible to camouflage the things it gets in contact with. They didn't disappear they camouflage.

-We will need to analyze this device bring it to the DEO.

Alex Knew they were experts at the DEO that could help but somehow she wanted someone specific to take a look on the device.

-Jonn I've a special request. I know someone who can help us with this thing… Maxwell Lord

-What?! First you thought he was behind the attack and now you want to call him for help?

-I´ll do anything to find my sister.

-Ok, I'll call him. He will be here when you arrive.

-Thank you Jonn, I'll be there as soon as I can

Alex got into the DEO vehicle and drove towards the headquarters. What she didn't know, was that there he was. The man that kept Kara captive. He had followed her since Winn called her. He has been hearing everything but only one thing matter to him. He had headphones and a computer in front of him. There were some sound waves showing on his screen. He pressed the play button. "I´ll do anything to find my sister". Rewind and play "I´ll do anything to find my sister".

-So sisters - He couldn't hide the smile - What else will this admirer find about you Supergirl?


	3. Chapter 3: DOUBTS

**And here it is Chapter 3! Thank you for your reviews. I really hope you are enjoying this story. Lets begin...**

-Witt! - Cat Grant shouted again

-Yes, yes Miss Grant I´m here.

-Tell me where Kira is and why she is not answering her phone? - She was worried about her ex-assistant but she wouldn't let anyone notice her concern

-She… I just talked with… And she…

-Clear please! Do you know how many useful and more important things I could be doing and I´m not because I'm trying to understand you?

-She is missing - He finally said

-What?! - Cat left the papers she was reviewing, took her glasses away and look a very nervous and worried Winn.

-I just talked with Alex her, her sister. She is an agent at the D... an FBI agent and she is trying to find her.

-And FBI agent can't find her sister? Ironic - She stood up, approached to her personal bar and poured some M&M's into her whiskey cup. She only did that when she was very upset.

-Witt, take a picture of Kara from the HR personal archive and post it on the loop on every news coverage and every publication on the internet we have, ASAP. If FBI can't find her we sure can. Chop, chop.

-Miss Grant… Alex told me

-What?!… We can´t lose time - She was more worried than she wanted to admit

-Alex told me that if you wanted to do something you should call her first - Winn grabbed a business card to Miss Grant

-Oh, that's surprising. So she knew I would do something?

-I guess

-I´ll call her, in the meantime find that photo I requested and send it to me.

-What if she doesn't agree with your idea? - Cat didn't say anything else. Just by her look Winn knew he had to do what she asked - I'll email you the photo right away

Alex was still on her way to the DEO. In days like this she wanted so much to have Kara´s powers. Super speed or flying would be useful right now. Her phone started to buzz. She stopped and answered the phone.

-Danvers

-This is Cat Grant; I assume I'm speaking with Kara´s sister

-Yes, this is Alex Danvers speaking. So what I suspected just happened. I told Winn only to give you my phone number if you attempted some kind of quest to find my sister.

-Yes I was but I think I can´t because of her second job?

-I knew you knew it… -Alex chuckled

-How do you think I became the Queen of all media? Of course I knew! But I understood It was important for Kara to keep her job and remain underground so I didn't pushed her to tell me her secret.

-And I appreciate that. I want to thank you for all the things you have done for her. Some of them more important than you think. My sister, she sees you as her mentor.

-I know she told me that before… it was when the mind control thing was stopped.

-You will be surprised to know why she did that. - She remembered that day. She learned later Kara said her goodbyes to everyone, even Cat grant. She couldn´t imagine how sad and worried Kara felt - Right now Kara needs your help by not doing anything please.

-I don't like not being able to do anything but I'll do what you as you say. Do you have any idea of who did this?

-Not by now. - Alex felt frustrated and angry, 36 hours and still nothing. Just the strange device.

-Well I will keep your number and now that you have mine you will keep me updated, right? - Cat didn´t want that call to be the last thing she knew about the hero.

-Yes, I will give you the information I'm able to share. I know you care about my sister.

-We will keep in contact Alex.

Cat returned to her activities, she received Winn´s email with Kara´s photo and looked at it..

-Where are you? Wherever the place I wish you are well… Supergirl

At the DEO Max was already waiting for Alex. Jonn and Vasquez showed him the footage taken and he was surprised by what he saw.

-So Alex found the device that can make things camouflage… that is out of this world. Think of all the uses it could have - Max was really surprised and interested to know this device

-I´m sure I don't have to remind you that all you do and see here is confidential Mr. Lord. You're only here because of agent Danvers request. - Jonn wasn't sure on what to think about Max.

-I know, the last thing I want is to lose agent Danvers trust

Jonn wasn't sure if he could trust him. Using his telepathic ability, to his surprise, he knew Max was telling the truth.

-Jonn, Max - Alex arrived running - here it is… the magic device, I can't begin to understand how it works

-That sounds like a challenge to me - Max took the device and turned it on. At first the device showed the previous environment it was in, two seconds later it showed the DEO table and it seemed like Max's hand seemed to disappear.

-I was wishing you would say that, if we find the compounds of this, we may find it´s origin and maybe something that could lead us to where Kara is. - Alex was ready to get answers from that device.

-I´ll be looking further on its mechanism - Max kept all his attention to the device.

Alex couldn't believe she saw such determination on Max to help her or maybe it was only the challenge but she was glad he was there.

-Thank you Max

-You are very welcome Agent Danvers. Could you please show me where can I work?

-Sure, follow me. You can use my lab - Alex was feeling again that confidence and comfort around Max. The question was if she would allow herself to show him that.

-Oh! I'll be more than pleased to work with you - Max smiled at her

-Only in your dreams, I won't be here -They started walking towards Alex´s lab - I think I'll go to Kara´s apartment and try to find something.

-What exactly? - Since the attack was somewhere else Max didn´t understand what could be at Kara's apartment.

-I don't know exactly… It is that I miss her and being at her apartment will help to clear my mind…and I can´t believe I said that out loud. I´m… - She flushed, but she was comfortable opening like that with him, still it was strange.

-Don´t worry agent, I know you care about her. She cares about you too. - Max said that with sincerity, Alex could see it in his eyes.

She felt the urgency to hug him but kept her distance. Although she opened with him.

-I would like to know, how is she? Was injured during that fight? Is she hungry? Well of course she is… I keep wondering who or what took her away and why. She has never done any harm to anyone at least not on purpose. I just want to understand why she has to go through this after all the things she already faced. It's been only a couple of weeks since she nearly died fighting Non and Indigo and flying Fort Rozz to space.

Max wasn't sure on what to say to her. He knew the danger Kara faced that time. And now he could only see Alex´s frustration. He hugged her and... she let him.

-Thank you for being here Max. I better leave now.

-Anytime you need it Agent Danvers

Alex walked away but turned around - You can call me Alex. - They both shared a smile

Almost 48 hours since Kara disappeared. At her sister's apartment Alex saw the photos Kara keeps from them. She remembered how she knew she was about to have a sister.

 _She was able to see everything from her bay window. Superman just left and her parents take that strange girl home. Trying to fake she didn't see anything she ran into her bed and grabbed a science book pretending she was reading it. She heard footsteps they belonged to her father._

 _\- Alex… still studying? - Jeremiah approached to her girl looking at the book._

 _-Yeah, I've an exam this week. Mr. Robinson is getting rude. What´s up?_

 _-Listen, something just happened and... You really didn't see anything? - Jeremiah was sure he saw Alex staring by the window._

 _-Maybe… - Alex knew she couldn't lie to his dad, he knew her very well._

 _-And what did you see?_

 _-A girl with strange clothes and Superman_

 _-That was Superman cousin. Her name is Kara Zor-El. He asked us to take care of her._

 _-Oh, I didn't imagine he would ask something like that. For how long you're taking care of her?_

 _-Alex, he asked this because she wants her to have a normal life, just like him._

 _-And? - Alex started to guess what that was really about but didn't want to make it real._

 _-She will come to live with us. She will be like our daughter and your sister._

 _-What?! You have to be kidding me! NO!. Absolutely NO, Where will she sleep? I don't want to share my room. NO, tell him to find another family, Why he can't take care of her himself? I don't want a sister._

Alex kept on seeing the picture, a tear slipped over her face. On that time she would never imagine how important Kara would be for her. Now she couldn't imagine her life without her beloved sister. She felt tired but couldn't sleep and as the time went by hunger came. She went to Kara´s fridge and of course it was empty… just some ice cream left. She ate it, but still felt hungry, so she ordered some pizza. It was strange being there without her favorite alien. But as she said to Max, it helped her. She missed her sister so much.

Her phone buzzed. Thinking it would be the DEO with news she grab it quickly. When she saw the screen she couldn't believe it. It was Kara´s cell phone! She picked up.

-Who is this? Why do you have this phone? What do you want? - Alex wanted answers immediately

-Just like your super sister, making so many questions. I want to talk to you, to know you more Agent Alexandra Danvers. You were recruited 3 years ago. It's strange someone would recruit you after being arrested.

-How do you know that? - Alex doubts only increased, that was confidential information and… Did he say "super sister"? He knows?!

-I´ve done my homework agent. Come to the place you were arrested, I'm sure you remember.

-Tell me what do you want? Where is Supergirl? - She wasn't sure he knew they were related and she wasn't going to confirm any information he might have.

-She misses you. I want to see her happy. I´m her admirer and I need you to make her happy. If you want to see her, come alone. Don't even try to get backup or your sister will pay the consequences. See you in two hours.

Silence… What will she do? Who was that man? She stared at a recent photo of Kara and her. She gave it to Kara when all the Myriad menace ended.

 _-Hey Kara, before everyone comes I wanted to give you this. - She took the gift box and gave it to her sister._

 _-Yes! I love gifts! I hope this is better than last Christmas present._

 _-It wasn't that horrible, but yes this is better._

 _Kara opened it and saw a picture of both of them hugging on the couch_

 _-Alex I love it! Thank you! - Kara was hugging her sister really hard._

 _-Ouch. I´m glad you liked it. You really scared me these days Kara and I hope you know how much you mean to me. I love you._

She placed Kara´s necklace near it. And just as if her sister could hear her she started to talk

-You´ve done so much for us, for me. This isn't fair, not after all you have been trough. You deserve better and I won't lose you. I´ll do anything to protect you Kara.

She took Kara´s pillow and let some tears fall. She only let herself cry when she was alone or with her sister. She knew she had to be prepared and be strong so she allowed a little bit of weakness this time. She knew this would be a trap but, what if she was able to help Kara by going there?

The doorbell rang; it was the pizza delivery just in time to lift her up. She paid for it, ate some slices and wrote a note. She took her weapon and left. The note was placed kindly over the table near the photo and necklace.

She drove and arrived to the place. She went out the vehicle leaning against it. She was going to help her sister, not matter the risk. She waited. The street where she was arrested 3 years ago was lonelier than on those days. Only the sound of distant cars was heard. The waiting was killing her. She stared at her clock, just a couple of minutes before the time that man said. She thought that maybe he was there, looking at her. Using that device she wouldn't be able to see him. And if he was there she couldn't let him see how anxious or worried she was. Her heart stopped when her phone buzzed. It was Kara's phone again.

-Where are you?! - Alex shouted in desperation.

-Relax agent, we will meet. Way before you even notice it. - The man was carefully walking towards her.

He knew she was trained. He knew he couldn't risk it. He knew he couldn't play clean. When he was near enough he took out a taser and shot at her. Alex felt the charge of electricity running through her body and fall to the ground. When the charge was over she felt dizzy and everything was a blur. But that wouldn't stop her; she was standing up when he started to kick her. Alex groaned with every hit she felt.

-Are you sure you want to risk your life for her? - The man shouted to her

She took a chance to tackle the man. They started fighting and she was able took out her weapon. The man didn't back off by the sight of the gun, he kept on fighting until the sound of the gunfire ended the fight.

Alex felt fire over her right shoulder and then her head received a hit. She felt the cut over her eyebrow and went unconscious.

-Agent Danvers, sleep well, you're out of duty… - He took Alex and grabbed her into his car.

Kara knew she was alone. She was trying to get free but couldn´t. She was losing track of time and the exposure to Kryptonite has been too much. Just to breathe was being difficult. She could even feel how it was affecting her heartbeat, it was inconsistent. How long was she going to be there? Was she going to make it? She thought about everyone, Winn, James, Eliza, Miss Grant and Alex... She wished she could see them one more time. Then again, everything went black….

At the DEO Jonn tried for the fifth time to reach out for Alex and talk about what they found out about Kara's disappearance but her cellphone was off. He knew she was at Kara's apartment and so he went there. He remembered Kara used to leave a key below a flower pot. He went in and saw the pizza box; he went to the living room and the bedroom. There was no sight of Alex, but he knew she was there. Then he saw, next to the sister's picture, the note Alex wrote. It was for him.

 _Jonn… If you are reading this I know you way better than you think. I knew you would come to Kara´s apartment to look after me. I know how much you care about my sister and I. You have to know how much you mean for us too. I went to look after Kara. I received a call and left behind all the training you gave me to look after her. No backup. She is my sister and I have to help her no matter what. I hope you understand and forgive me for not calling you. I love you. Alex_

Jonn felt worried and couldn't believe what Alex did. Where were they? How will he be able to find them?

TBC

As I said I´ll have some busy weeks ahead and that´s why here is chapter 3. You´ll have to wait patiently to what will happen next. I think it´s good. Please leave your messages let me know what you think about this and what will happen. Reading your review makes me so happy.


	4. Chapter 4: SISTERS

**A new chapter arrives! I tried my best to finish this before I left. I don´t know if I´ll be able to post next weeks. Please don´t hate me for that. I´ll update as soon as I can. =) Leave your comments.**

CHAPTER 4 - SISTERS

Next time Kara opened her eyes she noticed something different. Someone was lying near her. She didn't wanted to believe it. The person in front of her had her arms tied. She didn't wanted to believe it. She tried to focus on the face there was a deep cut over the eyebrow, eyes closed. It was Alex.

-Alex!, can you hear me? Please Alex, wake up!

But she didn't move. She tried to focus on Alex´s heartbeat, but because of the Kryptonite she couldn't hear anything. She tried once again to break free. The chains that kept her immobilized were so heavy.

The door near the stairs opened, he was able to recognize the footsteps. It was him again.

-Oh! you're awake. - he was smiling and was holding a tray while going downstairs - I was sure you missed her and I want to see you happy. That´s why I brought her.

-Why are you doing this? Just tell me what I did and leave her she has nothing to do with me. - She felt so worried watching her sister like that

-Don´t lie to me! I hate lies! - The man shouted angrily knowing that they were sisters.

He tried to calm himself he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He walked near Alex and what took Kara by surprise was the way he grabbed her and carefully placed a bandage around her right shoulder. Kara saw the blood and felt frightened.

-Seems to be you're completely useless Supergirl. Now you know what humans feel when they are not able to help their loved ones. - He continued cleaning Alex´s wounds with the meds that were on the tray - You know, she fought fiercely but I waited more from an agent like her.

-Please release her!

The man chuckled before he continued

-My dear Supergirl, tell me, are you able to hear her heartbeat? Is it still there?

That scared Kara to the bone. The man approached to Alex and he took out a stethoscope and waited some minutes. He stood up and gave his conclusions.

-There it is, her heartbeat, but as I can hear she has some problems to breath properly. Maybe I didn't have to kick her so hard... - and so he kicked her again.

-Leave her! - Although she was weak she shouted with anger

-It´s horrible isn't it. Knowing someone you love is getting hurt.

He walked towards the table and left the stethoscope and tray.

-If she goes on like this, my dear Supergirl, she will stop breathing and then... well her heart won't be able to keep on working, she will die and you will only watch. A great life ending… because you couldn't save her.

Kara was trying so hard to keep her tears away. She didn't want him to see her cry or to notice how much his words affected her. She pulled the chains but it was worthless. She was too weak and was again about to blackout.

-No, no Supergirl, you can't sleep, not now… - He slapped her to keep her awake.

-Tell me what you want! - Supergirl was desperate to know, why she was there, why her sister got involved.

-I want to destroy you as you destroyed me… - the man finally said coldly

-What are you talking about? - Kara was confused and worried. She was keeping an eye on her sister who still hasn't moved

-It was right in front of me. Agent Danvers and you were always so close. She wanted so much to find you that I make her come to us. She missed her sister. - He was walking around the room while talking - Now I know all about you Kara Danvers. I know you spend time at CatCo because you work there; it has to be hell working for that woman. But believe me nothing will compare with what I have here for you. You won´t stop me. - When he had Alex in front of him he kicked her again.

-Stop hurting her! If you want revenge against me then do it, leave her alone! - Kara felt more pain to see her sister getting hurt than from the Kryptonite

-She is my revenge! ... Every hero has a weakness, yours is not only the Kryptonite, it´s her, your sister!. At first I only enjoyed seeing you getting weaker and weaker with that rock, but knowing how desperate this agent was to find you I thought there could be a connection between you two and if there it was you would feel what I felt.

He walked towards the stairs, he turned to her and said - Happy time is coming to an end. You might want to enjoy the time left with your sister. - And he closed the door.

-Alex! You have to wake up; please… you have to escape. - Kara was crying. She was desperate to get free, to help her. - I´m sorry you´re here. You shouldn't have to.

Alex began to open her eyes, hearing Kara crying woke her up. She looked around, it was dark and cold. She felt her wrists tied but her legs were free. She tried to stood up but the sudden pain on her side and shoulder brought her back. She groaned in pain.

-Alex!

She was relieved to hear her sister's voice. She turned her sigh to where Kara was. Her heart broke when she saw how pale and weak her sister looked.

-Kara, hey! How are you feeling? What he has done?

-Alex, I'm sorry you're in here. This is my fault.

-No, Kara is not. We'll be alright, I promise. At the DEO everyone is looking for you. They will find us.

-He said he make you come to us. How was that? Why did you come?

-I would do anything to help you Kara. - Alex smiled at her - No matter how, at least the Danvers sisters are together.

Jonn arrived at the DEO giving instructions to Vasquez

-I want everyone looking for agent Danvers and Supergirl. This will be a priority task

-Yes Sir I'll give the order to every agent - Vasquez felt worried and started to work on what Jonn said.

-Good, check all the transmissions, all the radio frequencies on our side I want everyone connected and if there is any update I want to be informed immediately - Jonn was decided to find them ASAP.

-Yes Sir. - Vasquez touched Jonn´s shoulder - We will make our best to find them.

Max saw all the movement outside Alex´s lab and all around the DEO. He wondered if an alien escaped but then he saw Jonn´s worried face. He went by to talk to him

-What´s going on? are you okay?

-I have a reckless stubborn agent on my charge. - That was the only words he could said without breaking.

Max knew only one agent that matched the description - Alex! What happened? She found a new lead?

-No, she is missing. She went to find Kara but I´m sure it was a trap.

-What?! The invisible man took her too? - Under his sarcastic voice Max was really concern about Alex. He knew Jonn didn't trust him and he couldn't show his real feelings.

-That´s how we are calling this? - Jonn was surprised on how Max was acting.

-Better idea?

-It doesn't matter how you want to call it. She is missing and I´m trying to find her.

-Let me help. I can do so much more than just analyzing that device. And by the way it doesn´t work now. - Jonn looked at him looking for an explanation - Not fully my fault. I opened it to find how it worked. It had a special security code that blocked the entire system. It's useless now. I tried to fix it but nothing worked. Although something got my attention. The code CDM1 means something to you?

-CDM1… I don't know. Haven't heard of it.

-It appeared over the device screen while I was trying to fix it. I think it might mean something.

-I don't know how it can help us to find Alex and Kara.

-It will. We will know who is behind this. Alex knew that. We have to stick to her plan.

Max took the device and said - If you let me I'll go to Lord Labs and I will come back with an update on this thing.

Jonn looked at him and wasn't sure about Max intentions but he decided to trust in him

-Alex trusts in you. I will too. Go and help us.

On his way to Lord Labs Max called his security team. He gave instructions to find the vehicle Alex was driving. He also asked for the footage from the cameras outside his facility and ordered to give them to Agent Vasquez; she was going to get in contact with them within an hour. Yes, he was doing more than analyzing that device. He was going to help the Danvers sisters in any way he could. He would find out what CDM1 meant. He was going to gain Alex trust.

Now that Kara and Alex were together they felt some kind of relief but they were also worried about each other. Kara was getting weaker and paler. Alex on the other hand felt so much pain on her side, she was sure she had at least one broken rib.

-Kara!, Kara sweetie keep awake.

-I can´t…. it´s too difficult. I´m.. so.. so tired, and hungry. - her legs were not responding and the only support she had was from the chains on her arms that were already leaving bruises and cuts over her wrists.

-I know you´re feeling tired but you need to hold on until the DEO find us.

-It´s been too long. Kryptonite… I can´t Alex…

Alex tried to move closer to where Kara was but the pain on her side was bigger than she thought.

-Ahhh!

-Alex! - Kara saw what her sister was trying to do - Please Alex don´t move.

-I wanted to be closer. I´m sorry sis I couldn't protect you

-I know it's kind of weird and selfish but somehow I'm glad you're here.

-I know, I feel the same. Here we are, the Danvers sisters all beaten up but...

-Together - Kara finished the phrase.

-Yes Kara, we are together. No matter how we will always be together.

-Look what a scene! Both sisters together how sweet! Sharing their feelings. Isn't it wonderful? - The man got in without being noticed.

-You´re crazy! Leave us! - Alex stared at him with hate.

-Alex, Alex, you would like to be more gentle with me. You don't want your sister to be in pain, do you?

He walked towards Kara punching her and looking right into her eyes.

\- Happy hour is out. - He said coldly took a syringe full of kryptonite menacing on injecting Kara with it. Kara saw the syringe terrified.

-NO! Leave her. - Alex took all her strength and without thinking about it she stood up, trying to tackle the man. But he placed the syringe over Kara´s neck.

-One step more agent and your sister will know real pain. Who knows what could happen to her now, she is too weak by now. I don't think you want to lose your sister, do you?

Alex looked at him with fire on her eyes and stepped backwards.

-Good agent wise decision. I told you… happy hour is over. - Agent please sit down. - He showed her a chair. He took Alex´s gun and pointed at her head.

-Agent sit and don't try anything unless you want a bullet in your head or your sister´s defeat. - He took another syringe - Here is another gift I took from work. - He injected her by the strange substance. Alex groaned in pain - I knew you were transferred there agent. You were once called traitor, remember? But you escaped and now you will receive the treatment designed for you.

Alex went unconscious. She fell to the ground and Kara saw how she was having a seizure. She felt frustrated and tears blurred her sight. Because of that she didn't notice the man injected her with the Kryptonite, again she fell unconscious.

-Director! Director Henshaw! - Max got into the DEO shouting - Did you saw the footage sent to agent Vasquez?

-We were looking at it. We also found Alex´s vehicle there were traces of blood. They are analyzing it. I just hope is not Alex´s.

Agent Vasquez was carefully looking at the footage.

-Sir there it is but I'm only able to found half of its plate. Letters are CD

-Those are the same letters that the device showed. It has to be CDM1 again! - Max shouted and then started to talk to Jonn - I know you don´t like general Lane but he owned me a favor.

-You asked Lane for help?

-You once said we work better together. - he saw Jonn concern but continued - CDM is CADMUS

-They are at CADMUS?

-No, they were taken by someone who works there. That´s why the car had that plate and why he owned the device. It was part of a research they were doing there.

-How do you know they are not in CADMUS? How do you know it´s only one man?

-CADMUS is looking for him too. He has been stealing things from there.

-Who is this man?

-Dr. Friederick Hills.

They were at Dr. Hills basement but they didn´t knew. They didn´t even knew his name. The place was outside National City at a quiet neighborhood. No one would believe Dr. Hills worked for a secret organization as CADMUS. He seemed to be a normal man with a normal family. No one would believe he kept Supergirl and Alex captive. Since the first day Supergirl was there, he kept his normal routine. No one would suspect anything. No one knew what he was doing. And there he was watching Supergirl getting awake, crying for her sister.

-What you did to her? Why? - Kara didn´t cared anymore if he saw her crying.

-You, the great hero, all these powers and you couldn't save them. - He punched her and took her face to be sure she looked at his eyes - Who are you to decide who lives and who dies? -He released her and continued talking.

\- First I lost my wife, the love of my life. We were married for 10 years and then my little girl, my Hannah. The worst thing is that she looked up to you. She played she was you and even got her mother to make her a suit just like yours. My little girl told me every morning she didn't fear to go outside, If something happened "Supergirl will save me daddy". But you weren't that day, you decided to disappear. My wife was driving her to school; they were at the Otto Binder Bridge when the earthquake came. A part of the structure collapsed and they fall into the water. Rescue found them but by the time I arrived to the hospital, my wife… she was gone and my little girl she fought but at the end she passed away too. Later that day I saw the news. You were rescuing a bus with children, stopping the fire, deciding who lives, and who dies. That is power isn't it?

While the man was telling his story, his reasons, Kara listened sadly, and felt guilty for not being able to save that family. But she also remembered James´s words; she couldn't save everyone as much as she wanted. That's exactly what kept her from feeling almighty. What kept her "human". But those last words, she remembered. _"True power Cat is deciding who will live and who will die"_ She said that when she threw Cat from the building. Guilt came to her and started to talk to him sobbing.

-I wish I could be there, that I could change that day… I… I didn't decide to leave…. if they were here, they wouldn´t like what you're doing. Please think of them.

-They aren't here, I lost everything! - He shouted pointing to her - And that´s because of you. I lost my family. He grabbed something from the table but Kara couldn't see what it was

-I lost my family too! I know how you feel. Please leave my sister, let us free…

-No! Don't you get it? I'll get my revenge… you will lose someone you love too. You will see your sister die.

TBC

 **I´m sorry to leave it here. Let me know your opinion. What do you think will come next? Thank you so much for all your reviews it´s great to read them and to know you´re enjoying this story. Ideas keep coming to my mind and I don´t know how this could end. Have a great time.**


	5. Chapter 5: HERO

**Hello, I´m so sorry for not updating sooner as I told you before I had some busy weeks but here it is, Chapter 5. Let me know what you think. It´s always great to read your reviews.**

CHAPTER 5 - HERO

The man approached to Alex, now Kara saw what he grabbed from the table... it was a knife. Everything was so quick that Kara couldn't believe what she was seeing. Alex woke up and started fighting with him. Although Alex's hands were tied she was able to take the weapon away from him, and kicked him so hard he hit the wall behind him. He fell and she used this opportunity to run towards Kara until she saw her sister´s frightened eyes.

-Alex watch out! - Kara shouted but it was too late. The man took the knife and stabbed Alex on her left side twisting it before taking it out. Alex yelled in pain but because of the adrenaline rush she kept on fighting. She was able to take away the knife from him and started to kick him as strong as she could. Kara could only watch in desperation trying to get free and help her, but she was too weak. Alex saw a metal tube near her she grabbed it and hit his head. The man went unconscious. She tried to stand up forgetting her wounds that were quickly reminded by her body bringing her to her knees.

-Alex! - Kara was trying so hard to get free, but the kryptonite was doing it's job very well.

Alex saw Kara's despair but most of all she saw she was paler than before. She knew she needed to stand up and help her no matter the pain. She started to walk towards her sister…. every step took so much energy, but she managed to get to Kara.

-Hey Sis, haven't I told you to stay away from Kryptonite? - She saw a small smile on Kara´s face. She took the kryptonite throwing it away.

When the Kryptonite was far from her, Kara could feel less pain but still felt weak, the exposure has been too much. Although she started to feel stronger with every minute trying to break the chains was still too soon and only found she was hurting herself.

-Stop, stop!…. - Alex shouted seeing some cuts on her sister´s arms done by the chains. Then the weakness came and she began to feel the consequences of her fight. She took some steps backwards before falling to her knees to finally lie on her back.

-Alex! - A weak Kara said willing her powers would come back quick.

-It´s okay Kara… I just need a couple of minutes and I'll help you - She was saying that to keep her sister calm but wasn't sure it was true. She could feel how it was beginning to be more difficult to breath. She began to cough… blood was coming out of her mouth, a blood puddle forming under her torso.

Kara was too desperate of being unable to help her sister. She didn´t care if she wasn´t strong enough and tried again to get free from the chains. She tried until she succeeded; leaving some bruises over her hands and arms. What relieved her was that she was able to help Alex. She tried to walk but wasn't strong enough, all her body hurt and so she crawled towards her sister.

-Ka- Kara… Are, are you okay? - Alex said most like a whisper.

Kara reached Alex, and saw the bruises on her face. She felt a strange feeling on her… Was that man´s wish coming true? Was she going to see her sister die?

-Kara, listen… you… you're still weak, but that man… he has to be contained

-Alex please, you need to calm down.- Kara knew Alex was right - Just wait… -

She started to untie Alex´s arms and then crawled towards the man, trying not to explode all her fury on him. She felt she could be able to kill him. She used the rope Alex had to tie his hands and found more rope for his legs.

She went back to Alex, both were exhausted. She grabbed her sister's hand and looked at her wound. She found a towel near her and placed it over the wound making pressure to stop the bleeding.

-Kar… Kara… I want you to know… you are an amazing sister. I couldn't be more proud of you...

-Alex, don´t… Please, I know what you are doing and no you can´t say goodbye

-Now you know what I felt when you were flying Fort Rozz out to space - a small smile draws over Alex face, Kara smiled sadly

-Alex, you're the strongest woman I know

-I thought it was Miss Grant - Alex was trying her best to keep the situation more relaxed she hated to see Kara´s sad face.

-You´re my hero, you can´t leave me - Kara´s eyes were full of tears

-You don't need me… you… you were a hero way before you even met me

-I would not become half the hero I'm without you. Don't you understand it? Without you I would still be that frightened girl that arrived to earth.

-You have the heart of a hero… - Kara knew those words, they were her mother´s… -

I love you Kara

Alex closed her eyes.

At the DEO Agent Vasquez, Max and Jonn were finding Dr. Hills background.

-This guy has more addresses than schools I had been kicked off. - Max broke the silence.

-There are 3 addresses in National City. One is a warehouse near the place we apprehended the Khledar. Two more outside National City. - Vasquez displayed the addresses and better routes to arrive to each of them.

-On the suburbs!… look at the man, he seems so… normal? - Jonn wasn´t sure that was a correct adjective

-No one knows who their neighbor is. - Max intervened looking at Jonn

-Vasquez! Assemble three tactic teams, all of them with medical evac. Prepared for human and kryptonian assistance.

-Yes sir.

-Tell Hamilton to be aware and all her team prepared when we arrive. - Jonn wanted everything to be in place if needed.

-Team Alpha, Bravo and Delta are prepared. Sir. - Vasquez get the job quite quickly

-Send them the addresses. Alpha and Bravo to the suburbs. Delta to the warehouse. I´ll be with alpha Team - Jonn headed to the DEO vehicle parking lot - Vasquez coordinate all of them and keep the communication

-Wait wait… Which is my team? - Max ran to reach for Jonn

-What?! - Jonn wasn´t sure about that

-I won´t be here, I can´t. I helped you to find them - Max wanted to be there for Alex…

-You´ll be with me. Alpha… Vasquez tell Mackenzie to give him tactic clothes. - we will see you in 5 minutes. One minute late and you stay here. Let´s go. Everybody move!

Kara felt so hopeless.

-No, no, Alex, Alex please! Kara focused to hear her sister heartbeat wondering her super hearing came back… there it was… that beat was slow and weak, but there it was.

-Ok, Alex, please don't leave me. Oh Rao, please I need help… - she was wondering how long will it take for the DEO to come, and how will they know where they were.

\- And there is the hero…. - the man woke up.

Kara turned her face towards the man in anger… she rushed to his side…

-YOU! You did this… - and she placed her hand angrily around his neck…

-There it is! The monster I knew you were. You're NO HERO! Just finish this and we both will have what we want. I'm already seeing how destroyed and devastated you are by watching your sister dying… I'll join my little girl and wife… you will get your revenge.

Kara pressed his throat stronger. The man trying to catch some air started to cough waking Alex.

-Kar… Kara Stop! - She was weak, but she couldn't let her sister continue with what she was doing.

-Alex? - She asked still holding the man's throat

-You can´t let your anger guide your actions… don't… don't let him win. I know how you fell… but killing him… won't change anything - Talking was hard for her, but she had to stop Kara or she will regret it.

-Alex… - she didn´t wanted to kill anyone but the anger she felt was strong. Watching her beloved sister made her release the man's throat leaving him unconscious because of the lack of oxygen.

-Kara, you're so much better than this… you're not a soldier, you're a hero… my hero.

Kara was crying… she sat next to her sister and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Alex was struggling to keep her eyes open

-I´m sorry… I hate him for what he did to you

-Kara - she lifted her hand to clean Kara´s tears - I got you, everything will be ok - Alex wanted so much to believe it, but every second it was harder to keep awake, to keep breathing, to keep alive.

-Alex, please you need to keep awake until DEO team comes, hold on…

-Kara, could you please... hold me tight? I´m feeling cold - Cold…. Alex remembered that was exactly what other agents said when they passed away. Was she really dying?

-Alex if I move you the wound could get worse

-Kara please, I beg you… - If she was dying she wanted to be next to her sister.

Alex never begs and that phrase was what shocked Kara. With extreme caution she took her sister and lifted her. She remembered when she was little and felt frightened how she cuddle against Alex to feel protected, when her hearing power came only Alex´s heartbeat kept her calm and relieved … now it was her turn to return the favor.

-Is this ok or am I hurting you?

-It´s okay, thank you little sis

-You don't call me like that

-I´ve always wanted to…

-Alex concentrate in my heart beat, try to breath with me - Kara saw weak her sister was.

-Sis… I need to ask you something...

-What? - Kara said feeling the tears coming down her eyes. She wanted to be strong but couldn't. It was too much for her.

-Promise me... you will keep on being this happy... playful, strong woman and hero...You won´t let anyone take that away from you… have a family…. don't forget me….

-Alex… I need you to be here… I need you in my life to be all of that…

-Ple… please Kar… I need you… to promise - another cough came, she was barely breathing now.

-Alex what would I do without you?

Alex, closed her eyes again, there was no answer… silence… Kara tried to hear her sister's heartbeat but couldn't hear anything. Her breath wasn't there either. Kara moved her sister's body.

-Please Alex, don´t leave me…I can't promise. I can't do those things without you because we are meant to grow up together… more movie nights… more sharing ice-cream…you playing with your nephews… me making things difficult to my brother in law… Alex, there are so many things left to do… please… I'll promise what you ask if you please open your eyes… If you stay with me.

As she finished that phrase DEO rescue team arrived and quickly ran onto the sisters. Someone took Supergirl´s shoulder and asked to let them help Alex. Kara was relieved when she saw the DEO taking care of Alex. She was near watching and hearing everything they were doing.

-She is under cardiac arrest; quick start compressions…Bring me the atropine…

-Vasquez this is Bravo team leader. We found them. Tell the meds to prepare OR4, it´s Danvers.

-Mackenzie quick place the oxygen mask

Vasquez heard their instructions and about the cardiac arrest. She was shocked and she knew she had to give an update.

-Sir! They found them, Bravo team found them.

-What's their status? - Jonn was willing for good news such as Max.

Vasquez doubted on what to tell him

-Sir, they are requesting OR4 for Alex… she is badly injured

Jonn went silent. Nobody on his team moved. They were concerned. Jonn kept serious, trying to keep concentrated.

-Everybody move, we're back to the DEO.

For Kara everything went fuzzy. She lost track of what was happening. She saw how they were pressing Alex´s chest, placing tubes around her, that didn't feel real. Suddenly she remembered how she had to leave Krypton. How she hugged her mother as strong as she could realizing the life the way she knew it was ending… Somehow all the stress and the feelings were there again…

-She is not responding! We're losing her!

-Danvers you're stronger than this, come back!

Kara couldn't keep on seeing that anymore. Everything has been too much. The fight with the Khledar, the blast, the kryptonite, seeing Alex getting hurt… she was still too weak and so everything turned black.


	6. Chapter 6: DAUGHTERS

**So here comes chapter 6. I wrote it as fast as I could and I hope you like it. Let me know your thoughts about this one and if you have any ideas for this story.**

"Supergirl!" One of the agents saw how Supergirl fainted. The DEO team split to help both of them.

"Mckenzie give me your status" Jonn was getting in contact with Bravo team wondering he could do something.

"They are both unconscious. we are trying to stabilize them"

"Bring them as quick as you can. Hamilton is already waiting for them" Bravo team put them both over the stretchers and carried them on the DEO´s med vehicle.

"Alex" Kara tried to talk and felt the oxygen mask over her face. She turned her sight and saw her sister. She could hear the sound of the main monitor showing Alex´s heart beating. She was relieved to know her sister was alive. She tried to reach for Alex´s hand but couldn´t.

She saw Mackienzie and knowing he was the team leader she began to talk to him. "How is my sister?" Mackenzie turned to her. "Supergirl, it's good to see you're awake" Mackenzie knew how close Alex and Supergirl were but didn´t knew they were sisters. "She, she's a fighter Supergirl"

Kara knew that. Mackenzie saw the tears coming out from Supergirl's eyes. He grabbed her hand and Alex´s and placed them together. He knew they needed that. "Thank you". Kara said, keeping her eyes on Alex. "Whatever you need Supergirl" Mackenzie was moved by Kara´s tears. Before they arrived to the DEO Kara fall unconscious again.

 _At Midvale, 12 years ago…_

 _"_ _Hey Kara" Alex was looking for Kara. It was about lunchtime and Eliza wanted them to be at home._

 _"_ _Hi Alex." Kara was looking at the sea, letting the sun place it´s heat over her. She loved that feeling. Alex was there, watching that little alien girl that three months ago became her sister._

 _She wasn't sure about wanting a sister before but it became different last night when Kara looked to her for protection. And now she wanted to talk to her, just she didn´t knew what to ask her or how to start._

 _"_ _So… What does an alien does on a normal day like this"_

 _"_ _You mean here or on Krypton?"_

 _Bringing Krypton wouldn't be Alex's first option, but also felt like Kara needed to talk about her home planet. "Krypton, talk me about Krypton"_

" _Probably I would be with my aunt Astra, but I haven't seen her in a while so my next option would be aunt Lara, she is very kind with me and I like a lot spending time with her, although my father didn´t get along well with my uncle Jor-El"_

 _"_ _You really have strange names" Alex chuckle_

 _"_ _Imagine how strange earth names are to me" - Kara said with a smile_

 _"_ _Yeah, you win… " Alex saw a small amount of sadness on Kara's eyes. Kara was lost on her thoughts and a tear rolled down. Alex cleaned her face with her hand…_

 _"_ _Didn't mean to make you cry" Alex felt guilty for asking about Krypton_

 _"_ _Don't worry Alex is not your fault… I... I miss home"_

 _"_ _I'll do my best to make you feel like home here… That's my job now that I'm your big sis… we will enjoy our time together, grow up. I'll always have your back"_

 _Kara hugged Alex "Alex, I always wanted a sister, thank you… "_

 _"_ _I won't deny it… I thought it was great being an only child and not sharing my room. But now that you're here life it's more fascinating… I love you Kara, and I love you being in my life"_

 _"_ _Alex! I love you too, you're amazing. I was here because I thought you would be mad with me because I woke you up last night. I'm sorry about that I was frightened by a nightmare"_

 _"_ _I couldn´t get mad at you for that. I´m glad you felt better last night I'll always take care and protect you in any way I can. I promise." And she meant it she was going to take care of her little sister._

 _"_ _You´re great Alex, thank you for taking care of me, I'm also grateful with Rao for you being in my life."_

Jonn waited outside the DEO to the rescuing team. Hamilton right beside him. "By what I heard Alex´s needs urgen attention, I´ll take care of her and I´ll let Dr. Stevens to take care of Supergirl". Dr. Hamilton was putting on her medical gloves.

"The solar bed is already set for her arrival". Dr. Stevens said.

"That's good, we need to know how weak is her. Dr. Stevens check all her vitals and make sure she is comfortable" Those were Hamilton last instructions before the rescue team arrived giving their full report.

"Agent Danvers. She has a gun wound over her shoulder. We think the bullet is still there. A profound stab on her left side, she has lost blood and went under cardiac arrest. Two shocks were needed to bring her back." Dr. Hamilton saw how pale Alex looked "Get her inside, what about Supergirl?"

"She fainted some minutes after we arrived. she has bruises over her body and have some problems to breath It might be a broken rib. Her heartbeat was inconsistent too". Jonn placed his hand over Kara´s forehead "Dr. Stevens take care of her, I´ll go with you to the solar emitters. Hamilton, keep me updated on Alex´s condition"

"I will sir. Everybody move!" Hamilton took one last look to Kara and then she went with Alex.

Every agent that works at the DEO knows there are risks and that one day, if something goes wrong, could be their last day. Knowing that made them be more like a family. All of them knew Alex, she was part of the team and their friend. Supergirl has saved many of their lives since she arrived. Both of them were very important. When they arrived to the med bay all agents became silent hoping they could get better soon.

Max was there too, seeing the entire scene. Jonn told him to leave hours ago but he didn´t. He waited until they arrived. He saw from the distance how they brought Alex. She looked weak nothing like the strong agent he knew.

When Kara and Alex were both at the Med bay, another team arrived. They were carrying an unconscious Dr. Hills to the DEO cells, a place he knew too well. When he saw him, knowing how much pain he caused he felt a rush of anger inside of him. He wanted revenge for what he did to Alex. He started to walk to face him but found Jonn instead.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jonn stepped in from of him

"Bathroom, where can I find it?" Max replied.

"I know you want to beat that guy. I want to do it too but this isn't how it works"

"Enlighten me then, how does this work? He goes away because he is getting protection from a military facility nobody knows it exist? Will he go away after all he has done?" Max was furious

"I've talked to Lucy, we will press charges and as you said CADMUS was already looking for him, he won't be free. The most important of all is that Alex and Supergirl recover. That is what is important" Jonn could see the anger on Max's eyes, but he saw something else. Fear. Despair. When he tried to reach for his thoughts he couldn't believe it. He was thinking of Alex. Despair for not being able to help her. Fear to lose her.

"You care about her, don't you?"

Max knew Jonn was referring to Alex "Yes, I do. After Myriad, and getting to know her better I don't know, something changed. I know she is a badass and she can protect herself but I want to protect her too. I want to know she is okay, to be there for her."

"What about Supergirl?"

"She is not a menace. She wants to do what's right. Maybe we may have our differences but that doesn't mean I want to hurt her anymore." Max was surprised by his own words. but they were true. "What doesn´t change is that if I see that guy, I won´t respond of what I´m able to do with him"

"And that's why I will keep you away from him. Justice will be done."

"Jonn, How is Alex?"

"Her condition is critical, she is in surgery now"

"Will you call her mother? I can send one of Lord Labs helicopters to Midvale, she will arrive earlier."

Jonn talked to Eliza, the call was difficult. He was supposed to take care of them and everything was wrong. Eliza agreed to take the helicopter. She wanted to be as fast as she could with her girls. She arrived directly to the DEO headquarters.

"Jonn How are they? What happened?" Eliza was clearly concerned

"As I told you, Kara was abducted. An obsessed doctor from Cadmus was looking for revenge against Supergirl and he kidnapped her. Alex tried to save Kara, he set a trap for her. We found them a couple of hours ago, that's when I called you."

"What´s their condition?"

"Kara is already under sun emitters to charge her kryptonian cells. Alex… she is now at sugery Dr. Hamilton will come with the details"

"What you´re not telling me about Alex?"

"Her condition is critical Eliza… we better wait on what Dr. Hamilton has to say"

"Thank you Jonn. I have to tell you that when you first called I was angry at you. You told me you will protect them. But I know you're worried for them too. Thank you for your help"

Jonn was speechless. There were so many emotions. Before leaving Eliza gave him a hug, and then went to look after Kara.

Two and half hours after Alex went into surgery Dr. Hamilton came out. She was exhausted. Before coming out she took some time to rest. To organize her ideas. The visible wounds Alex had were bad, but the internal were worst. Agent Alex Danvers was strong and that´s why she came out of surgery but the next hours would be critical.

She went out of the OR and went straight to talk to Jonn, She was introduced to Eliza. Dr. Hamilton explained everything to both of them. She saw their concern and wondered she could do more.

"By now, we have to wait for Alex to recover. I wish I met you Dr. Danvers in a better situation"

"I wished that too."

"If you excuse me, I have to leave you now but please let me know if you need anything else. Dr. Danvers, Sir"

Eliza went to see Alex. She whispered some things to Alex and kept with her the whole night. Jonn stayed with Kara and agreed to switch in the morning. Early next day Max Lord arrived.

"Hello Dr. Danvers. I brought some food I think it you would like something"

"Mr. Lord, thank you"

"Please call me Max. I hope you know that anything you need I´ll be glad to help"

"I´ve heard somethings about you"

"I hope good things"

"Not all of them. But by what I´ve seen with Myriad and now this… you´re a good person Max"

"I just want to help Alex… and Supegirl of course"

"I see… I will go out to eat and change clothes. Do you mind staying with her for a while?"

"Of course, I´ll be more than pleased"

Eliza left Max with Alex because she saw how worried he was for her daughter. She also wanted to check on Kara and that extra help was useful. Max entered to Alex´s room. He never imagined before he would be on that situation. He used to have a shield, not letting others to see his emotions. Alex was the one that broke that shield. He realized that when he needed to grab Alex's hand when because of Myriad everything seemed to be lost. He didn't said anything. He couldn´t. He just looked at her wishing she was strong enough to make it. Time went by, he stayed there until the time to switch came.

36 hours since they arrived to the med bay. Both still unconscious. Suddenly an alarm sounded. Jonn was with Kara and saw the med team running towards Alex's room. He went out to see Eliza beside the door.

Dr. Hamilton ran and started to examine Alex´s vitals. When she looked at the stab wound it was bleeding. "We need to take her to the OR again; there is more damage than expected on this wound. Quick team move, move"

Eliza and Jonn saw how they were taking her again to surgery. Eliza went with them to wait outside the OR. Jonn stayed with Kara.

TBC

 **I hope you liked it. I´ll keep on working for the next chapter. Leave your reviews, it´s always great to read them, it encourages to keep on writing. Have a great day.**


	7. Chapter 7: WAIT

**Here comes chapter 7. I never thought it will go until this chapter but things keep coming to my mind. Hope you like it. Please keep sending your reviews and let me know your thoughts about it. Have a nice day**

Kara, started to open her eyes, she felt a warm sensation covering her body. She was under the solar emitters… she turned her head and saw Jonn while trying to sit down.

"Easy" Jonn talked and walked towards her trying to stop her from sitting down.

"What... What happened? Where is Alex?"

"Bravo team found you and then you fainted. It was for the long exposure to Kryptonite and the stress you felt the recent hours."

"Alex, please tell me where is she? is she ok?" Kara only wanted to be near Alex

"Calm down, she is in surgery now. Hamilton is with her" Jonn wasn't exactly sure on what to say

"How long was I out?" Kara saw that the bruises and cuts over her arms were gone.

"Two days"

"Two days! I should have been there for her"

"She has been unconscious. This is actually her second surgery once it is over I'll make Dr. Hamilton come and talk to you. She explains this way better than me. I called Eliza, she is waiting outside the OR but I'll let her know that you woke up. " Jonn knew that Eliza would be glad to know that Kara was recovering. Silence filled the room. Kara was thinking about everything that had happened but most about that man.

"Where is he? Do you know who that man is?" anger was coming out of Kara

"His name is Frederick Hills. He's doctor at Cadmus. That's how he got the Kryptonite and…" Jonn kept on talking but she stopped paying attention, all Kara felt was anger inside of her, but she kept on remembering what Alex told her. _"Don't let your anger guide your actions"_

"What will happen to him?" Jonn realized she haven´t heard. "He is in a cell but he can't be here forever" Jonn assured "We are pressing charges against him. Lucy is already working on that"

Kara started to move trying to get up."What do you think you're doing?" Jonn tried to stop her.

"We don't know if you're strong enough or how much the kryptonite exposure affected you. It was a long time." Jonn saw how determined Kara was on going with her sister "If you are able to keep up without feeling dizzy I'll let you. But don´t lie, if you feel weak you have to let us know"

Kara jumped out from the sun bed she felt a little bit weak but she was strong enough to walk. Nothing was going to stop her from being with Alex.

"Told you, I need to see my sister, to be there for her"

"I wanted to be sure, if something happens to you too I don't know what I would do… with Alex in surgery and you here" Jonn wanted to remain calm, as the DEO director he was, but watching those young women he remember how he lost his daughters "these days have been horrible. Not being able to find both of you was frustrating. I sent every team to locate you…Max was very helpful but I wish we were able to find you sooner"

"It´s not your fault and wait a minute, Max… as Maxwell Lord?" Kara was clearly shocked

"Your sister contacted him for help. Without him we may not be able to find both of you in time…He also helped Eliza to be here, he sent one of his helicopters to pick her up"

Kara thought to herself how thankful she was to Maxwell Lord, something she didn't like but if he was showing he could be a better person she would give him a chance. Eliza arrived to Kara´s room running towards her and giving a big hug.

"Am I interrupting?" Hamilton said still with her surgeon outfit and Alex file with her.

"Dr. Hamilton please, how's Alex" Jonn answered

"I´ll give you the report but first, Supergirl, how are you feeling?" Hamilton wanted to know how strong Kara was to tell them Alex's update.

"I¨m fine, the bruises are healed and I feel no pain. I just feel a little bit weak but nothing serious. How is Alex? Can I see her?" Kara wanted so much to hug her big sister now.

"She can't have visits now she is at the PACU unit" Hamilton saw how Kara´s face turned sad. Eliza was hugging her.

"Please, I want to be there when she wakes up" Kara´s petition and the sadness on her eyes make Hamilton understood that she will have to talk to Kara clearly and patiently. She was tired because of the surgery but mostly she was worried. Alex was not only another agent, or another patient. Alex used to talk to her and they considered each other as friends. When Alex went out for a mission and returned all torn up she was the one she came up to.

 _"_ _Hey Hamilton!"_

 _"_ _Danvers" She answered without looking at Alex "How was the mission?"_

 _"_ _Better look if you want to know" with that Hamilton turned around only to see the bruises over Alex's face and a big cut on her arm. "I think I'm going to need some stitches here."_

 _"_ _Danvers!, Seriously? is there some kind of bet between agents to know who gets more stitches at every mission? You know you're winning right?"_

 _"_ _Funny. No, there isn´t" While Hamilton took the material to get the stitches done Alex continued with the story "The alien got rude. Her name is Maxima she wanted to make Superman her mate but he refused, she went all crazy threatening humanity."_

 _"_ _But she didn´t knew that she would find Agent Danvers to stop her…"Hamilton looked into Alex's eyes "Really Alex you should be more careful."_

 _"_ _I will Cristina, thank you. So after this... want to go out tonight?"_

 _"_ _Sure thing, but don´t you need to rest? or go with your sister?"_

 _"_ _These are just bruises and my sister has an event with Miss Grant, which is good since I don't want to worry her with this cut. So what do you say? you have to tell me how was the date with that doctor from National City Central Hospital. What was his name, Mark?"_

 _"_ _Yes its Mark, I really need to tell you all the details…. "_

"Supergirl I will explain while we go to Alex's room." Hamilton talked slowly and concerned. Kara knew there was something wrong with Alex, She could feel it. "I know how much Alex means to you and how much you worry about her you have to stay strong for her, you have to give her hope"

"Please Dr. be clear" Eliza became impatient

Hamilton started to tell them the news. "She has lost too much blood, I requested more units to the blood bank. We are running out of her type at the DEO. Her lungs are damaged, one of her broken ribs punctured her right lung and it collapsed. By the second surgery we were able to stop the bleeding of her left side wound. She couldn't keep on breathing properly; her oxygen levels were dropping so fast and we had to put her on a ventilator. By now she... she is in a coma." Giving her full report to Eliza and Kara was more difficult than she expected.

"What does that mean? " Kara never had experienced someone being in a coma

"She is deeply unconscious. We can´t wake her up. The next 72 hours will be critical her body is trying to heal, she has gone through a lot and she needs time."

Kara was trying to understand everything the doctor had said. "Can I see her? " Hamilton saw Kara´s frightened and sad eyes, like a little girl and so she had to be sure she was prepared to what she was about to see.

"You can… just… You'll see a large tube that´s the ventilator it is what helps her to breath. There are some other tubes surrounding her, some are to give her medicine, other one for the blood transfusion she is having. Other ones are checking her vitals…"

"Ok, my sister is surrounded by med stuff I got it" she changed her sadness to anger, she was very anxious and all she wanted was to be with Alex "Sorry I just… can I get in please?"

"Sure, you can"

Eliza and Jonn understood they needed time alone and stayed outside. The news on Alex´s condition were worse than she thought. When she got in Kara understood why Hamilton gave her all that description, she had something in mind before seeing her sister. She looked so pale, so defenseless. Was that the strong woman that fought Friederick days ago? Under all those tubes and wires was her sister. She could hear all the machines around her, but only one thing was important to her. She focused and there it was Alex heartbeat. The sound that made her feel protected when she was little, just it wasn't as strong as always, it was weak and slow. She sat down next to Alex side. She grabbed her hand gently as she saw some tubes that were in there.

Jonn waited for some minutes and then went into Alex´s room. He placed his hand over Kara´s shoulders to give her support. "Kara, Alex is strong, she will recover". Kara kept on seeing Alex; she couldn't believe what was happening. She remembered the plans they had for the night everything started.

 _"_ _So pizza and movie night right? " Kara wanted to be sure Alex remembered_

 _"_ _Yes! And nothing will stop…. oh no…. " Kara looked at Alex who was reading something at her phone. "Kara I'm sorry, Jonn is asking for help, something about a Fort Rozz prisoner"_

 _"_ _No, Alex you promised!" Kara was clearly upset "What if I help you, maybe it would be faster and we still can have our pizza and movie night" Her phone buzzed, it was Miss Grant "Is it possible that Jonn and Miss Grant get in contact to ruin our plans?"_

 _"_ _Ok, here is what I think, I'll go with Jonn, you with Miss Grant, we will finish and no matter the hour we will have at least our pizza night ok? I've to run, I'll call you later" With that Alex gave her a big hug and left._

"I need my sister" She couldn't say more, she started to cry over Jonn's shoulder.

"Kara, listen, your sister loves you so much, and we will have to show her that we are here for her, to give her strength to keep on fighting. She is strong and I know she is doing her best to recover" Jonn gave her a hug he left as she watched Eliza coming in.

Kara stayed with Alex and started to talk to her. "Hi Alex... I don't exactly know if you're able to hear me but…I hope so" she stopped to catch her voice again, she was trembling "I'm here, I'll be by your side until you wake up. You need to fight Alex, please. Hamilton told me to stay strong for you but you've always been the strong in family. I don't know how to do this. I need you; you were the person I always looked up to. I´m very proud to call you my sister and I can't imagine how different my life would be if we never met. Please Alex, stay." Kara sat beside Alex; she let her head lie on the bed, keeping her sigh towards her sister, to see if there was any change, until she fell asleep.

Eliza went into the bedroom; she saw Kara asleep and smiled. She closed the door and went to the room Jonn prepared for her.

Not far from National City at a secret location…

"So Dr. Hills has been captured. How bad for him. We have to keep pretending we were looking after him and he was acting by his own"

"What are we going to do if they discover?.."

"They haven't realized anything. Too bad for Dr. Hills but if this plan works we won't have to worry about capturing Supergirl. She will come to us by her own will. We only have to wait."


	8. Chapter 8: CDM1

**Hi everyone a new chapter arrives! I really hope you like it and please review and follow. It´s great to read your reviews it helps to keep on writing and updating. Thanks for all your reviews. I really tried to respond to all of them. So here comes chapter 8**

CHAPTER 8 - CDM1

1 year earlier...

"Ok guys new hero in town what do you think she is? Metahuman or alien?" Peterson stared at all her colleagues.

There were about 8 scientists watching the news at Cadmus lab. Their team CDM1. All of them were developing new technology done by the alien information the organization collected. Some of them knew how the information was obtained. Some of them didn't or at least didn´t wanted to know. They were all recruited with the promise a greater good was done not only for the nation but for humanity. That's how Dr. Friederick Hills ended in there. He was a professor at Metropolis University but recruited to work on the creation of new ways to regenerate cells. His research could give the cure to serious diseases and life threatening wounds done at battle. He wasn't sure about working in there but the pay was more than he could ever expect as a professor and he would be able to give the life his wife and daughter deserved. So he moved to National City with his family to work there.

"I´ll go with Alien just look at her, the way she flies, strength and bulletproof I can assure you she is related to Superman." And the bet with his colleagues began. Because he used to live in Metropolis he had time to know Superman. He never saw him as a threat and didn´t believed all the things his superiors said about aliens.

A couple of months before Supergirl arrived he started to realize the work he did wasn't exactly all the good and kind things they said when they recruited him. One day he looked at the old archives he had access to. When he saw the type of experiments they did with aliens he started to regret all the work he had done. And when Supergirl appeared he showed his support to her. This attitude was not well seen by his superiors.

"We are not here to support aliens, you understand that? We are here to find a way to keep them away and to learn from them how to defend ourselves no matter the cost."

"I´m sorry but if this is how it works I'm done with this. I can keep on living knowing that others are suffering" Dr. Hills was ready to quit

"You don´t think quitting from this job is that easy, do you? Dr. Hills your work is highly appreciated in here so let's do this. You go and take your family on vacation, we will arrange everything. When you come back we will talk"

"This is my final decision. I just can't keep on working here" He was planning to do it for some time now and even bought a new house to be with his family.

But things didn't go as he planned. The next day he talked to his wife and daughter and gave them the big news about him quitting his job and taking some time off to be with them. They were surprised but happy. He told them about the new house and vacations time. He took them to the city to buy some things before they left. He was driving at the Otto Binder Bridge when the earthquake came. The structure was affected and some cars fell to the water, their car included.

Many people disappeared that day, most of them found by their relatives. Dr. Hills was found by CADMUS. And so CADMUS used this as an opportunity. They needed human subjects for experimentations and they took him.

"Such a pity you didn't enjoy your vacations doctor, but as I told you quitting from this job is not easy and you will be very useful." Mind control was their objective. They changed his memories; they changed everything he thought about aliens. They grabbed footage from the news and every source they found to fill Dr. Hills with hate for Supergirl. The plan was to use him to abduct her. They wanted to test her resistance to kryptonite. They once had a Kryptonian and knew that was their weakness but the subject died after some tests. They also wanted to know why she decided to collaborate with the DEO and everything about Kryptonian powers and physiology. What mattered most for them was about their ability to charge theirs cells with the sun allowing them to be bulletproof and recover from injuries. If something went wrong CADMUS wouldn't be involved, just Dr. Hills. They had to set up everything to pretend it was all his idea, an idea born from revenge.

Months of experimentation went by since this was the first time they were trying this type of mind control. Dr. Hills had problems adjusting to his new reality. He kept on fighting the mind control until the final test showed positive results.

"Who are you? And what do you want" The scientist asked Dr. Hills

"Dr. Friederick Hills, all I want is Supergirl to suffer" He answered without a blink

"Why?"

"I lost my family because of he, she has to be punished for everything she has done. She only brought suffering to this city." he closed his fists with anger

"He is ready. We will have to use a bait to bring her out. What alien is no longer needed?"

"We have a Khledar Sir, we have run all the tests needed and we have another one of his species so one of them is disposable"

"Great! Release him near the warehouse keep the team prepared if something goes wrong."

Present day at DEO med bay

"Supergirl?" Hamilton tried not to scare her

"I´m awake!" She said as she yawned. She stayed with Alex the whole night.

"Maybe you should rest somewhere more comfortable? After all, you need to recover too.

"I'm ok; I don't want to leave her"

"Actually I need time with her. The wound needs to be cleaned up and we need to check all her vitals. You can use that time to go home, grab some clothes, take a bath, and call your boss"

"Oh my, Miss Grant I completely forgot! How long will it take to check her Dr. Hamilton?"

"You can call me Cristina. Are you sure you're ok?" Cristina saw how Kara took her hand to her head.

"I feel better, now my powers are even back but I've a little headache."

"We need to run some test. I'll tell Dr. Stevens to be with you."

"I need to go with Miss Grant first, is that ok?

"Go, but you only have one hour"

Kara left after kissing Alex´s forehead. She rushed and did all the things Dr. Cristina Hamilton suggested. Her speed was back so she went home, grabbed some clothes, ate lunch, and took a bath all in 20 minutes, she knew all the time left would be useful at CatCo where Winn received her with joy and concern.

"Hey Kara! Where were you? I have been trying to cover you but Miss Grant is getting crazy. And I hate taking calls…"

"Kira!"

"I´ll explain you later, let me talk to Miss Grant first"

"Kira!" Of course Cat Grant knew that Kara was missing and seeing her standing outside her office made her happy but for the rest of the employees she had to pretend "Kira there you are, could you please remember me why I promote you?" While saying that she let Kara into her office and closed the door. She instructed her to go to the balcony. Now that they were alone they could talk. Cat continued "As far as I remember I gave you time to think about what you want to do but It wasn't for you to leave without any message…And I don't think it was because of your Supergirl duties since well… there are no news about her. Kara opened her eyes in surprise to know her boss knew who she was.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean by Supergirl duties?"

"Please, I know you're her… I'm not quite sure why you didn't trust me to tell me but… your secret is safe with me" Cat saw the surprise on her ex-assistant face "I know this job is important to you and I won't fire you"

"Miss Grant, how did you found out?"

"We will talk about that later. First things first, where were you? Are you ok? I talked to Alex and not even her knew where you were" She knew something unusual occurred for the young woman to disappear "And is disappearing a family thing? I have called your sister and she hasn't returned any of my calls."

"A man kept me captive and then he brought Alex" Kara´s eyes filled up with tears

"So that's why she hadn't returned my calls. Is she okay?" Cat saw how Kara was beginning to break down

"No… she is not, she, fought with him, to set me free and…. she got injured… she is a coma" She started to cry

"I´m sorry to hear that" Cat said as she gave her a hug. Kara continued. "When they rescued us I passed out and went unconscious until now"

"Kara Is there something I can do for you or your sister?"

"Doctors said we have to wait for her to recover but I feel so helpless, she was there because of me and now this..."

"Kara go to your sister, take all the time you need. Don't worry about work or anything. If you need to talk I'll be available for it."

"What about your new assistant?"

"I think that Witt kid would be enough by now. Your sister needs you now, she needs your strength and your hope."

"Thanks Miss Grant"

Outside Cat Grant´s office was Winn, waiting for her with a big smile until he saw Kara´s face

"Hey, why are you crying? Are you fired?"

"No, is not that… is… it´s Alex".

"What happened?!"

"She saved me and now she is fighting for her life…"

Winn gave her a hug seeing how sad Kara was. "Kara if you need anything, I'm here; you know I can do whatever you need, if you need to talk to someone… I don't know I just want to help you. You know how important you´re to me"

"Thank you Winn" She then checked her clock "I'm sorry but I've to run. I didn't have the chance to see James, could you please explain him"

"Sure"

"Thank you Winn, you're the best" she gave him a hug and a Kiss on his cheek.

When Kara left CatCo she flied to the DEO headquarters. Flying always help her feel relaxed and this time was no exception. When she arrived the first person she saw was Cristina.

"Told you, I'll come back quickly. How is she?"

"Good news is her wounds have no infections and both of her lungs are getting better" Cristina saw how Kara looked at Alex "She is fighting Kara, she will be back with us" This was the first time she called her like that, she referred to her as Supergirl before but not now, she was only Kara Danvers "She loves you so much she would do anything for you."

"I know, and I love and hate her for that"

"How is that?"

"I love how she takes care of me, how much she tries to be there. You know what she did when I flew Fort Rozz?" Cristina nodded "What if the plan didn't work?"

"But it worked"

"Yes but she risked herself. Just as… if it wasn't for me she wouldn't be like this?"

"Kara, your sister always puts others first"

"And that's why I hate her for putting her life at stake… If she leaves me… I don't know what I would do without her. She says I don´t need her, but I always will. And I will hate her if she leaves me… I don't want to be alone again." Kara took again her hand to her head.

"How is the headache?" Cristina looked at Kara with concern

"It´s still there and… I'm starting to feel dizzy" Cristina was quick enough to catch her before she fell.

"It was too soon to let you go flying. I should have run the tests earlier. Kara you need to tell me what does that man did to you. It was not only the Kryptonite rock, right? "

"Mostly was the rock over my chest. I felt so weak... but the worst was the Kryptonite injection"

"What?! Why you didn´t told us before?"

"Everything was wrong with Alex I just focused on that. I remembered until you asked me about what that man did"

"You have to go to the solar bed now!"

"Oh no!" Kara remembered what happened before she was injected "That guy… he injected Alex too!"

"What?!, Do you know what was it?"

"He said something about CADMUS that it was the treatment she was supposed to receive"

Cristina went all Dr. Hamilton mood when she knew about the injection Alex received. She ordered several test to know if Alex was experiencing some kind of reaction. When Jonn knew what Dr. Hills did to Alex he went straight to his cell.

"Director Henshaw what a pleasure" Dr. Hills was sitting on the cell´s bench

"Stop your games, what did you do with my agent?"

"Ohhh, so you haven't figured out? Why do you think I would tell you?

"We know you injected her with something from CADMUS so you better start talking"

"I won't tell you anything! Jonn wanted to get into his cell and punch him but he left. He couldn't stand being with that guy anymore.

On his way out he thought about everything the Doctor had done. Having so much access to CADMUS equipment and medications wasn't just a coincidence. He needed more information.

"Vasquez! Get in contact with Maxwell Lord I want him here right now!"

"Yes Sir."

"Also I want a full report on Dr. Hills background."

"I´ll tell you when it's ready". Vasquez started her investigation.

Jonn went to Dr. Hamilton lab he wanted to know if she was able to know with what they were dealing.

"That Doctor he won´t help"

"We knew that he wouldn't cooperate. I just received Alex´s results, as far as I can see there´s nothing wrong with her but I'll request an update in a couple of hours. Right now I'm concerned about Kara. She was doing good but that headache is not normal."

"I thought that by rescuing from him this nightmare would end but it only keeps on going" Jonn lean on one of the walls, concerned to know what will happen next when suddenly..

"Dr. Hamilton, Jonn please come!, it's Supergirl!" Dr. Stevens shouted while running to Kara´s room.

"What´s going on?" Dr. Stevens asked Eliza

"We were talking, she said about her headache and she blacked out. Then the alarm started the sound."

"It has to be that Kryptonite injection" Hamilton assured

"It's been two days since that, why the reaction showed until now?" Jonn asked

"Kara! Kara can you hear me?" Hamilton checked her pulse "Her heart and breathing are too fast we have to keep her calm"

"Kara sweetheart please wake up" Eliza kept watching from the distance.

"We need to know what we are fighting. I need a blood sample" Hamilton grabbed a syringe and just like if she was another patient the needle went straight through Kara's skin

"How is that?" Jonn was surprised

"I told you, is the Kryptonite, it's affecting her that´s why this worked"

"I can help you. I can't stay here any longer without doing anything" Eliza knew her expertise would be helpful to both of her girls

"I really appreciate your help Dr. Danvers" She placed an oxygen mask for Kara and the alarms turned off. Her cells are fighting the kryptonite as long as she can be under the solar emitters the better. We have to let her rest"

Knowing she could use her knowledge to help her girls Eliza went to work with Dr. Stevens on Kara´s blood samples.

"Director Henshaw!" Max went into the DEO "I heard your requested my presence. Is everything Ok? How is Alex?"

"We have to figure it out. Are you still in contact with General Lane? We need some information about CADMUS and about that doctor"

"What do you mean by figure it out? Haven't the doctors in here been able to help her? As for CADMUS, I told you they are not involved"

"I don´t believe that. If they knew Dr. Hills had been taking things from them why not fire him or make a further investigation? So many questions and they have the answers. I need your connections to understand what's going on."

"I´ll talk with General Lane" Jonn was about to leave when Max stopped him "How is Alex, why did you said you need to figure it out?

"That guy gave Alex the treatment meant for her when she was transferred to CADMUS, we don´t know how it would affect her"

"Jonn I´ll do my best to get the information. I´ll help Alex"

TBC

Max is back trying to help and we know more about Dr. Hills what do you think? You liked it? Please review and follow! Next chapter will arrive soon.


	9. Chapter 9: HOPE

**I really appreciate your reviews thank you so much for all of them. It is good to know you like the story and what you think about it. I wanted to ask you It's been some chapters since I haven´t done flashbacks. Did you like the previous ones? Should I include new ones? I didn´t thought this would be this long since this is my first FF but here we are chapter 9 wow! Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

CHAPTER 9 – HOPE?

Kara began to open her eyes. "What happened?" She started to look around looking for someone. She felt the oxygen mask over her face and tried to take it out but Cristina stopped her. "You fell unconscious. The kryptonite injection you received is still in your system."

"It´s been days since that" Kara said surprised

"It has been modified, that´s why you have some of your powers but still felt weak. When you arrived and we placed you under the solar emitters it´s effects were reduced then you flew and you use your powers so you began to weaken and the kryptonite began to make effect again. The amount is concentrating in your lungs and heart. Your cells are fighting against it but you were exposed so long to the mineral. Eliza and Dr. Stevens are trying to figure out how we can help to make your cells stronger and how long it will take for your system to take it out"

"So that's why the headache is still here?"

"Yes, and that's why you have to keep having the oxygen mask. I will give you some painkillers for the headache"

"No, I can handle it.

"Kara its better if you take the painkillers with that all your system will be concentrating in fighting the kryptonite." Cristina saw Kara´s concern "Is there something else you want to talk or know?"

"I thought I was better and now again I'm here, weakened and unable to help… I can't help anyone not even Alex"

"You remind me a lot of her. If I didn´t know your origin I could actually say you're actually sisters."

"What do you mean?"

"When you were under the Black mercy Alex was working so hard to know how to help you. She even had a talk with your mother's AI. She was so frustrated just like you are now. She told me that she wanted to see you that night and that maybe if she was there nothing would happen to you. She felt guilty and as far as I can see you're feeling guilty too"

"I can't get out of my mind that if it wasn't for me Alex wouldn´t be fighting for her life right now, she would still have her father and would have a completely different happier life."

"She is so glad to have you in her life. Kara, she needs you as much as you need her. Sometimes I think you both forget that. The relationship you have is great; the way you support and help each other is awesome. You have to understand it and you have to keep in mind that Alex wouldn't like to see you like this. She wouldn't be blaming you for anything. I´m sure that even by knowing all the things that had happened since you came into her life she would choose again to have you as her sister than not knowing you at all"

Every word touched Kara´s heart; she knew Cristina was right because she felt the same. After losing everything she found a home with the Danvers, with Jeremiah and Eliza but most of all with Alex. She was her friend, confident, her sister. The first person that came to her mind when something happened to her.

"Thank you Cristina" Kara smiled at her.

"I need you to rest and please tell me if you have any change in your condition. I'll go to check on Alex since Dr. Stevens is working with Eliza. I've both of the Danvers sisters as my patients."

"Cristina, I want to be with Alex, is that possible?"

"Kara you need to be under the solar emitters." Cristina saw the sadness over her eyes.

"Cristina you just said we need each other, please I´ll do everything you ask if you let me stay with her"

Cristina knew she was right. "I'll talk to Jonn and arrange what is necessary for both of you to be in the same room"

"Thank you"

"Now rest, Kara"

Cristina went to talk with Jonn and since Alex's room was big enough to have both of them they did what Kara asked for. Kara´s solar bed was placed beside Alex. When she woke up she saw she was at a different room, she turned her head and saw Alex. Realizing she was alone with her she took the oxygen mask off and started to talk.

"Hi Alex, I´m so glad Cristina was able to move me here with you. She is really great!" As she felt the lack of oxygen she placed the mask again over her. "I don't know if you can hear me with this thing on me but I need to keep on talking to you… although it's weird talking and not getting an answer. I miss your voice, your laugh and the way you spoil the Game of Thrones episodes… we need to see them together Alex so keep on fighting please" As she said that, she started to move to get closer to her "I love you Alex". She focused on Alex heartbeat, it was stronger than before, and as when she was little, she fall asleep hearing to that sound. Cristina came and saw Kara sleeping beside Alex. She let them stay like that since she knew that was exactly what both needed.

Kara waked up feeling a little squeeze over her hand. "Alex?" There was no response. She took the oxygen mask off her. "Please Alex, could you do that again?" She had to be sure she wasn't dreaming, she waited and there was movement, Alex was moving slowly her hand.

"Cristina! Someone come, please!" Kara shouted cheerfully. She pressed the button to call for Cristina. When Cristina heard the alarm she ran as fast as she could.

"Kara! What happened?"

"She squeezed my hand, then I asked her to do it again and she did! She is waking up!"

Cristina brought out her stethoscope and checked on Alex's heart and vitals, reading the machine reports…"Kara please go to your bed I need to check her" she called the nurse and Kara waited happily. When Cristina finished, she had a smile on her face

"So she waked up?" She was excited to hear good news.

"Not yet, but she is able to breathe on her own. We will take out the ventilator" The med staff took it out and Alex figure stopped looking pale and weak.

"Thank you Alex. I know you are strong and a fighter. You don´t give up easily" Kara kept watching at Alex. And again when nobody saw, she made space for herself on the bed beside her sister. She was embracing her until she felt Alex's hand over hers.

"Is this my favorite sis?" Alex said slowly since her throat was sore because of the ventilator

"Alex? Are you… are you awake?" Kara turned her face to see Alex, she saw the big smile on her face. She was so relieved when she saw her awake, smiling, strong as she was. This wasn't a dream

"Hi there" Alex eyes made contact with Kara´s.

Kara realized how much she missed seeing her sister awake. "Wait, are you feeling alright? Do you have problems to breath? Are you in pain? I´ll call Cristina"

"Cristina? So now you don´t call her Dr. Hamilton?"

"We had some time to get to know each other, she helped me… but let me call her" She was about to press the button to call her when Alex stopped her. She saw the solar bed and the oxygen mask".

"Kara, oxygen mask and solar bed? What´s going on with you? Are you supposed to be over there?"

Avoiding Alex´s questions Kara hugged her sister. "Alex I was so scared… I thought I would lose you"

Alex saw the sadness in Kara´s eyes. "Hey, I´m here, and I'm feeling better" She gave Kara a hug. Kara was too excited she hugged her a little too much

"Ouch…" Alex groaned

"Did I hurt you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Kara released her

"No, don´t worry. I'm so happy to see you're doing well Kara"

"Let´s call Cristina Alex she needs to know you're awake."

Kara pressed the button and Cristina arrived in a second. When she went in she saw both of them talking and smiling.

"Danvers!" Cristina couldn't hide her relief and happiness to see her friend awaken

"Hamilton!" Alex was smiling

"How are you feeling? Is there any pain?"

"My left side hurts, I guess because of the wound. I´ve a little headache and I feel some pressure over my chest"

"Why you didn´t told me all that before Alex?" Kara cried

"I didn´t wanted you to worry sis. Besides, she is the doctor."

"I´ll give you some painkillers and I will make some tests but Alex I'm so glad you're awake." Cristina approached to her giving her a hug.

"Thank you for everything Cristina, I heard you were there for Kara. I really appreciate your support for this little alien."

"Hey! Don't call me that… at least not here don't get me embarrassed" Kara said

"It´s my job Kara, it´s my job as your big sister… "

Kara was happy to see how well her sister was. She was back.

"I know how happy you are Kara, but you need to go back to your bed, you need to rest and that solar emitters near you" Kara was still at Alex bed and didn´t wanted to move.

"I´m feeling just fine, even the headache is gone"

"You had a headache? That's not normal for you. Cristina did you checked if she had a concussion or something?

"Last results were all negative."

"So what's going on with Kara?" Alex said

"I don't want you to worry but knowing you I know it´s better to tell you the details. Kara has modified Kryptonite in her. Your mother and Dr. Stevens are working to find a cure. Until then she has to be under the solar emitters to keep charging her cells. She had some trouble to breath and her heartbeat was inconsistent but now her vitals are stable"

"Hey stop talking like if I wasn't here!" Kara cried

"Stop acting like a brat and go to your bed" Alex said with a big smile at her face. Kara didn't care if she was called a brat as long as she saw her big sister like that.

"Alex I'll give you some painkillers Kara you need to rest" Neither of them seemed to listen to Cristina "You're the worst patients I´ve ever had." She closed both files.

"We are the Danvers sisters" Kara said

"We should come with a warning" Alex finished the phrase.

Before Cristina left she make Kara lay down over her solar bed and left.

A little silence filled the room. Alex turned her face to look at Kara "So he injected you?"

"Yes, right after you" she answered keeping her eyes looking at the solar emitters.

"I´m sorry I couldn't protect you Kara" Alex voice broke

"Alex you nearly died trying to protect me. The only one to blame is that guy"

Alex saw Kara´s anger "Remember what I told you Kara, don't let your anger guide your actions"

"I know… I know..."

Eliza and Dr. Stevens were working on Kara´s blood. It had traces of kryptonite enough to make her weak. With the solar emitters the kryptonite seemed to disappeared but reappeared once it was taken out of the solar waves. Eliza looked up on Alex´s files and found about the blue kryptonite and how she was able to change its molecular structure. If that could be done without affecting Kara´s health it would be an immediate solution to neutralize the kryptonite effects before they do more damage.

Meanwhile Vasquez found Dr. Friederick background. The one CADMUS wanted them to believe. A doctor who lost his family at the earthquake. Who always hated aliens and joined CADMUS 5 years ago. Nothing new.

"Are you sure this is all we have about him?"

"As far as I could search yes. I tried to get into CADMUS database and files but they are encrypted and full of firewalls. I was going to suggest bringing Kara´s friend, he seems to be very useful for this kind of things."

"Maybe I will need to bring him full time since none of our agents seems to understand this kind of things as him. I´ll talk to him"

At CATCO

"Wiit! Wittt!" Cat was about to shout his name for the third time when he finally appeared

"Yes, yes Miss Grant what do you need?"

"Have you received any update regarding your super friend?"

"My what?"

"About Kara aka Supergirl?" Cat watching Winn´s surprise continued "Yes I know who she is, why does everybody keeps getting surprised that I know, I AM the Queen of all Media"

"I just… I wasn´t sure but I haven´t heard anything. I tried to call her but she hasn´t picked up"

Cat´s attention was stolen when she saw Jonn outside her office

"Isn't he the agent that works with Kara´s sister?" Winn turned his sight towards Jonn

"Yes he is, I'll go and see what he needs"

"Ask him to come in here" Cat instructed

Winn walked to where Jonn was standing "Director Henshaw I´m glad to see you. How is Kara? And Alex? Ms Grant requested to talk to you"

"I came to talk to you but I think I'll have to go with her first."

"With me?!, You came to see me?"

"Your knowledge is very valuable Mr Schott, but I'll talk with you later"

Hank approached to Cat´s office remembering how he did the last time when he was impersonating Kara and how difficult it was to deal with Cat Grant.

"I was told you wanted to see me"

"Yes, please close the door" Cat said with concern "I hope you can give me an update on the Danvers sisters since none of them returns my calls"

"I'll give you the information I´m able to share Miss Grant. Alex told me you knew about Supergirl and Kara are the same person" As he saw Cat waiting for the update he continued "Both of them are at the med bay in recovery. Agent Alex Danvers came out of the coma she was and is getting better. As for Supergirl we are trying to help her recover. Some side effects from the time she was captive came out weakening her"

"How is that? Does it involve kryptonite?"

"Oh, you know about it! Yes it was modified and is making effect on her. Her foster mother Dr. Eliza Danvers is working to find a cure. I assume all the information I'm sharing will be confidential"

"I won´t do anything to break Supergirl´s trust. I was worried about her and her sister. She has become a very important part of my life, she changed me and that's something I'm really thankful for. I also assume this information will be kept confidential between us?"

"It sure will be, but I think she already knows how much you appreciate her Miss Grant"

Miss Grant walked to her balcony and before leaving her office she turned back and added "Please, I want to keep updated about their recovery. And if possible make a visit. Will you call me if something changes?"

"I will" Hank said as he opened the door to leave Miss Grant office. "I´ll need something from you Miss Grant… Mr Schott is needed to help Supergirl. I have to take him with me"

"Sure, Toyman Jr can go with you"

Hank left Miss Grant office and began to talk to Winn "Mr. Schott I need you to come with me, your assistance is needed at the DEO"

"Really? How can I help?"

"Come with me"

"But Miss Grant!"

"She already knows. Just follow me"

Winn took some of his things and followed Hank

At the DEO things were working as usual. But every agent kept on thinking about Supergirl´s and Alex´s health. All was quite when the med bay alarms began to sound at the Danvers sisters' room. The question that kept on every agent mind was: Who was the one needing help?

 **TBC**

 **Thank you for reading, please leave your review, reading them is great. I´ll try to update as soon as I can. Have a great day**


	10. Chapter 10: VICEVERSA

**Chapter 10! Thank you for your reviews. Writing this story has been great but reading what you think about this has been amazing. I really appreciate the time you take to read and leave a review. Thank you to all the guests that had left a comment I´m sorry I´m not able to give you a response. Well here it goes, chapter 10. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 10 - VICEVERSA

"Kara! Look at me you're going to be fine. Kara please look at me!" Alex was standing beside Kara; she kept on shouting as she saw how her sister was struggling to breathe and losing consciousness.

Cristina got into the room giving instructions "Alex get into your bed we can handle this. Check her oxygen levels! Kara you need to take slow breaths" She took her stethoscope out to hear Kara´s heart, she looked also to the monitors "There is tachycardia bring the lidocaine"

"I can´t… breathe!" Kara gasped

Kara lost consciousness. It felt like eternity to Alex as Cristina was doing her best to keep her heart beating. The oxygen mask was placed and within some minutes she was able to stabilize Kara´s vitals.

"Cristina what happened?" Alex said with deep concern

"Her heart has weakened because of the Kryptonite, the exposure has been too long and I don't know if the damage it has done would be permanent. Eliza and Dr. Stevens need to come quick with a cure or…"

"Don´t even say it Hamilton. My sister will recover"

"I know she is strong Alex, but I'm really concern about her heart condition"

Alex started to pull out the IV from her "I'll go to help them"

"What are you doing? You're still recovering" Cristina said trying to stop her

"I´m fine Cristina, you won´t stop me and you know it" Alex was determined to find a cure for Kara.

"Alex at least let me run some tests on you. You can't push yourself too hard you just came back from a coma"

Alex indeed realized that just hours ago she was unconscious "I´ll let you do all the tests you want, just please when you finish let me go and help"

Cristina looked at her wounds and for her surprise there was still the mark from the bullet and the stab but they were almost completely healed. The cut over her eyebrow disappeared. She ordered to take some X-rays to check her ribs and there was no sign of the fractures. Since Alex woke up she noticed that it was a very fast recovery. She was sure that Alex was strong but the way she was reacting was not normal. She started to work on Alex´s blood samples and was surprised with what she was seeing. Some of Alex´s cells were regenerating quite fast and they looked different. They were like something Cristina already knew… they looked like Kryptonian cells.

Meanwhile Alex stayed with Kara. The beeping sound filled the room. She kept on seeing her weakened sister. Her head was full of ideas on how to help Kara, how to bring her back. She remembered when Kara was under the Black Mercy and the anguish she felt when she saw her lying on her apartment. She was able to help her at that time and she was sure she will now.

"I promise we will find a way to help you. He won't win and you will recover. Hang on Kara. You're strong and you have to fight."

"A.. Alex?" Kara whispered

"Sis, how are you feeling?" She approached to hear Kara

"Hurts… my chest hurts. Everything... hurts. I can feel how my heart beat is not normal. It's the same thing I felt when we were captive. Alex, I… I don't know if I´m going to make it" It was a big effort for her to talk.

"You can´t think like that Kara. You're a fighter" Alex was struggling to keep on talking without her voice breaking "Don't let that crazy Dr. win"

"I love you Alex"

"I love you too little alien" Kara smiled weakly with that.

"Could you... stay with me? I heard you wanted to go…. and help Eliza and Dr. Stevens but... please I don't want to be alone"

"Kara… I want to help them find a cure, that's how I can help you"

"Alex, you help me enough... by not leaving me"

Alex couldn't ignore the look in Kara´s eyes she couldn't say no. "I'll stay with you. Always" She gave her a kiss on her forehead and sat behind her grabbing her hand.

"Thank you" Kara kept on looking at Alex but she was too weak to keep on talking. After some minutes she fell asleep. Alex kept on watching her unconscious sister until Cristina interrupted her.

"How is she?"

"She fell asleep a couple of minutes ago but her breathing is becoming heavier"

Cristina looked concerned

"Her oxygen levels are falling if she keeps this way I´ll have to put her on a ventilator. Even her heart rate is low. By now I'll increase the amount of oxygen for her and I'll see if that helps" Cristina approached to Kara and did as she said.

"How are you feeling Alex?"

"Stronger and there is no pain"

"Alex… You know your recovery is not normal. Right?"

"Couldn't this be taken like a miracle?" Alex saw how Cristina just looked at her "I know is not normal. What did you find?

I checked your blood samples they changed. You have kryptonian cells in your body"

"What?!"

"As with Kara the injection that man gave you didn´t worked immediately. With her the kryptonite began to make effect when she was weakened by using her powers. In your case I assume the kryptonian cells began to work when you were exposed to the solar emitters. When Kara´s bed was placed beside you some of the solar waves reached you activating their healing power that's why you've been recovering this fast. But Alex, as with Kara I don't know what would happen if you stay away from the solar emitters. We don't know if this condition is permanent"

"So I actually recovered because of Kara"

"Kind of. She wanted to be near you, that's why we brought her here. If you haven't received those solar waves maybe you would still be in coma"

"But I'm fine now"

"Yes, and I thought you would run to your lab?"

"I promised Kara I wouldn't leave her and I won´t break that promise"

"How are you feeling?"

"You know you just asked that Hamilton?"

"Same as Kara. I don't know why it is so difficult for both of you. Really Alex, how are you feeling with all of this?"

"So Kara didn´t wanted to talk either" Alex chuckled "We avoid our feelings but at the end they come up. I don't know Cristina. This is unreal; everything was going normal or at least as normal as our lives can be. I want so much to help her. It is hard to stay knowing that I might be able to help my mom with her research but I know Kara needs me in here. When I was in coma, I heard Kara, like in my dreams. She asking me to stay, saying she needed me. I feel the same. You know, when the red kryptonite affected her and she told me all those things I thought my relationship with her wouldn´t be the same. I lost her at that time" She sighed "Seeing her like this is like I'm losing her again. I need my sister" Alex couldn't stay strong anymore. She started to cry. Cristina embraced her, she knew that Alex was holding all those emotions and needed to come out.

"Alex, you have done everything for her. We are doing everything to save her. She is strong and you have to believe in her, have faith in her. She will get better"

"Thank you Cristina"

Jonn and Winn arrived when Kara´s crisis was controlled. They knew Alex stayed with Kara and knowing they were more useful in other ways they reached the DEO communications room.

"Vasquez, here is Mr Schott ready to help us with our search" and looking towards Winn he said "Mr. Schott, we need you to break into CADMUS firewalls and find all the background of Dr. Hills. He is the man that abducted both Kara and Alex. We need to find to what he had access to and discover with what he injected them"

"It´s of extreme importance to be undetected and find the information ASAP. The life of the Danvers depends on it" Vasquez gave her the instructions

"So no pressure at all. And I thought that working with Miss Grant was difficult" Looking at Vasquez and Jonn sight he continued "Not that I don't like working here… I´ll start right away"

"Vasquez help him and let me know when you found something useful" Jonn said

Cristina gave the update to Jonn, how Alex was recovering and Kara´s condition was getting worse. He instructed her to rest while the research done by Eliza and Dr. Stevens was ready seeing how tired she was. Then he took out his phone.

"This is agent Hank Henshaw. Outside your office is a special vehicle that will take you here. Miss Grant you can visit Supergirl"

Miss Grant arrival to the DEO was unexpected. No reporters were allowed there so none would have ever guessed that the Queen of all media would make her appearance there. But the woman that arrived wasn't that powerful media mogul. This was Cat Grant visiting her ex-assistant, visiting Supergirl. Agent Vasquez and Jonn received her and instructed her to follow them to the Danvers sister room. When she arrived she saw Alex holding Kara´s hand and crying. Vazquez and Jonn left them alone.

"Miss Grant!" Alex said sobbing and cleaning her face. She was surprised to see Kara´s boss there.

"You can call me Cat. I see you're doing fine. The last I knew is that you were recovering but I imagined would be still on bed"

"It's complicated but the short version is that I'm healing fast"

Cat turned her sight to Kara. She was shocked when she saw the oxygen mask over her and how weak she looked.

"My sister was injected with kryptonite, modified kryptonite. She is having trouble to breath and her heart is too weak" Cat placed her hand over her shoulder. Alex continued "My mom is working on a solution but Kara is feeling so weak, that… " She couldn´t finish.

"Kara is a strong young woman. If I have learned something from her is that we have to keep our hopes high, waiting for the best. Even in the darkest moments she has proven that she will fight against anything" Alex moved so Cat could be closer to Kara. Cat placed her hand over Kara´s forehead

"Now this might be one of your biggest challenges, you have to beat this kryptonite thing. You have to stay strong, stronger than you'll ever be. This is your life Kara you're fighting for it. Many people in here is waiting for you. Not the superhero, but for Kara Danvers. The girl that enlightens every place she walks in with her smile and optimism. The girl that always sees the good in people and feels frustrated when she sees injustice. The girl that I let get into my life and changed me for good." She grabbed Kara´s hand and felt a squeeze. Kara began to open her eyes, she couldn't say anything because she was too weak but Cat saw gratitude on her eyes. It was only for a moment since Kara was shortly asleep again. Cat turned then to Alex.

"Thank you Miss Grant I know this means a lot to her" Cat cleared her throat this was a difficult moment for her too.

"I always wanted to meet you Alex. To meet the woman Kara looked up to. It´s awful it had to be under disgraceful circumstances. First Myriad now this. Kara always talked about you with joy and love. I know she cares about your mother Eliza and is very grateful with your father Jeremiah but you, you're different for her. Don't get me wrong she really appreciates them but she always refers to both of them as her foster parents. But you are not only the girl she grew up with. You're truly her sister"

"And she is mine. Thank you for telling me this" Alex smiled and with that she felt comfort. She knew she had to let her know how Kara felt about her "You're very important for her too. She cares for your and I want to thank you for helping her. She feels now that she is reaching her potential and that´s because of you.. I know you promote her at work but also as Supergirl you've been a great support. The article you wrote when she revealed to the world helped her to know that she was a hero but she had to keep on improving her skills. You pushed her to be better" Alex saw Cat smiling.

"And if she let me I'll keep on doing it" She approached to Kara "Do you hear me Kiera, I´ll still be pushing you because I care about you…see you at work, Supergirl"

Cat left the DEO, thanking Jonn for the help to get there and assuring she would like to come back. Eliza and Dr. Stevens were doing the last test over the kryptonite when Cristina arrived.

"Cristina how are my girls?"

"They are resting in their room. Kara is unconscious and Alex is taking care of her. Kara has a heart failure, time is becoming short"

"We developed a serum to neutralize the Kryptonite effects. We used Alex´s previous research to create the blue Kryptonite used to defeat Bizarro. The last test had positive results." Dr. Stevens gave her the paperwork

"Alex will be glad to know she helped you in some way" She read the notes over the paperwork "This are great news and as I see this won't affect Kara´s health"

"We are doing tests with her blood samples. Most of them successful. We need to run one final test and we will be ready to give the serum to her"

"I´ll go to Jonn and tell him the update" But Jonn already heard the whole conversation but stayed outside "Thank you Dr. but I heard what I needed"

Jonn went with Vasquez and Winn to know if they were able to find something.

"Vasquez any news?"

"Mr Schott is mumbling besides that nothing new"

"I´m not mumbling… CADMUS security is too high I need more time"

"Keep on working Mr Schott" Jonn instructed

"Actually I wanted to ask you something. I want to see Kara, or maybe talk with Alex."

Jonn realized that since Winn came they haven't given an update to him. He was so busy with the CADMUS investigation he didn't even noticed Cat's presence at the DEO

"Sure Mr Shott follow me"

"It seems to be like I´m always following you"

"Mr Schott, have you ever considered changing your work path?"

"I had time to think about it but actually never found the right place for me"

"What do you think about becoming a DEO agent?"

"Really?! That would be awesome. Do I have to do all the physical training too? I´m actually bad with exercise"

"It´s mandatory but if there is a problem…"

Winn didn´t let Jonn finish "No, I´m sure I can do it"

"Mr Shott you´re welcome to the DEO. Let us know when you notify Cat Grant about this"

"Sure Director Henshaw" Winn couldn´t believe what just happened.

"Here you are Mr Schott. The Danvers room you can go in"

Winn knocked the door and he heard Alex´s footsteps approaching. She saw Winn and let him in.

"Hello Alex, I just, I wanted to see how is Kara"

"You can come in Winn" She opened the door and Winn started to walk in "She is unconscious but you can talk to her"

"You said this wouldn't be like the Black Mercy thing but it looks pretty much like that" He said sadly approaching to Kara´s side

"I know Winn"

Winn walked to where Kara was. He was sad to see her again like that.

"Kara you have to come back, you can't leave us. I didn´t told you this before but having you in my life is one of the best things that I have. When you helped me with my dad I was really grateful because without you I wouldn't be able to overcome that. Thank you Kara, for all the things you have done. I know that you will do you best to come back to us"

He turned around and saw Alex standing there. "I´m helping Director Henshaw to find more information about the guy that started all of this. I promise Alex I´ll help both of you in any way I can. Kara means the world for me"

"Thank you Winn. I know how you feel about her and I appreciate everything you´re doing"

At CADMUS

"Have you heard something about Supergirl"

"No sir, anything"

"Do you know what that means? It means she is unavailable for one of two reasons. Her sister is still in danger or she is the one in danger. You want to bet?"

"Sir, we may need them to know how they are reacting to the serum Dr. Hills gave them"

"I told you, Supergirl will come by her own free will…."

"But what if one of them are… dead?"

"I don't think Director Henshaw would allow that to happen. He and his team would work to find a way to get what they needs to save them…" General Morrison kept silent as he developed his next move "If he tries to get the information, well we will give him what we want him to know"

"Sir?" Lieutenant Harrison saw how General Morrison got into CADMUS system and began to write on Alex´s and Supergirl´s file.

"Lieutenant when I finish this tell our IT dept to bring down some of our firewalls. I need the DEO to find this"

"Do you think they are attempting to get into our files?"

"Of course they are, I would be disappointed if they aren´t"

 **TBC**

 **Thanks for reading don´t forget to review I love to read what you think about this. Have a great day!**


	11. Chapter 11: YOUR TURN

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay but here comes chapter 11 which is a little bit longer. Thank you so much for your reviews!**

CHAPTER 11: YOUR TURN

Jonn was walking through the DEO corridors when he saw Maxwell Lord by the hall grabbing some flowers.

"Mr. Lord are those for agent Danvers?" Jonn was very surprised to see him

"Yes and I also wanted to talk with you. CADMUS isn't taking General Lane´s phone calls. They won´t give us more information on Dr. Hills or on anything else"

"I thought that would happen. We're already working out to find what we need by ourselves"

"What will you do?"

"I already have someone trying to get undetected into CADMUS files"

"How is Alex recovery going?" Max was willing to see Alex

"She is almost fully recovered. Now is Kara who is having some troubles"

"Alex is almost fully recovered? That was quick! What did you said about Kara? She is Supergirl How did that happened?

"Kryptonite"

Max sighed "If there is something I can do I'll be glad to help"

"Dr Danvers and Dr. Stevens are already working on a cure"

"Ohh that´s fine, I want tol go with Alex if you excuse me"

Max was nervous, he didn´t knew he was actually going to talk to Alex. He thought she would still be unconscious. He knocked at the door before getting in. He heard Alex's coming near and just when she opened he started to talk.

"Hello agent… Alex, how are you feeling? I brought you these. I know they may not be exactly what you like but it seemed like the right thing to bring" Max gave the flowers to Alex and for the first time, Alex saw a nervous Max, something very atypical for him. He always was the successful, powerful, arrogant man. Not now. He was just Max.

"They are pretty beautiful. I haven´t received flowers since high school. Thank you Max" She took the flowers. "I think I also have to thank you for all the work you did to found us and for bringing my mom"

"I´m glad I was able to help you. You scared us all"

"I wanted a little bit of attention"

"I´ve to assure you you don't have to do that to get mine. You will always have my attention"

Max saw Alex´s concern "Are you ok? If you want I can take out the flowers or leave"

"It´s not that. It's Kara" when she said that she turned her sigh to where her sister was lying.

"Jonn told me before she had a hard time. I thought she was doing fine. What happened?"

"She was. When we were captive that Dr. injected her with modified kryptonite. Although it's been a while it's making effect until now. I hope that the serum my mom and Dr. Stevens are developing help her recover completely"

While she was talking he approached to her and grabbed her hand showing support "Jonn asked me to talk to General Lane to get information from CADMUS. But they won´t give us more information about that Dr. Hills and what he used with both of you. But Alex, I'll do my best to help you and Kara"

"So you're now Alien friendly?"

"I changed my mind about them I know we can trust them. I was worried about your sister when she was about to fight Non and Indigo" He kept Alex's hand and stand behind her.

"You've changed Mr. Lord"

"You changed me Agent Danvers"

"Max, I am not sure what is going on between us… but I know I want to figure it out once all this nightmare ends. I can only focus on Kara's recovery now"

"How about dinner when that time comes?"

"Sure and maybe a movie?"

"Whatever you want, just say it and it´s done"

It's been awhile since Alex let herself feel that emotions. She would never imagine Maxwell Lord would be the one to bring those emotions back. Spending time with him was horrible at first but now all she wanted was to get to know him better; the real Max. She was actually feeling guilty for letting her feel that way with all the things that were going on and Max noticed that. "I better leave; I think you need time with her"

"Thank you for everything Max"

"I hope I will able to do more" Max gave her a hug and left.

Alex sat again beside her sister; she grabbed her hand and placed her head to where she could be able to see if there was a change on Kara.

"I would love to hear what you have to say about this Max thing" She gently touched Kara´s face "I also wish I could know what you're dreaming about. I wonder if it´s about Krypton or Earth" She sighs as some memories came to her mind "I remember one day that we went camping. We spent the whole day playing at the beach swimming and your favorite activity: watching the birds. Dad made a campfire and he showed us the names of the stars. That day was beautiful" Alex saw Kara was starting to move, her hand felt the squeeze of Kara´s hand.

"Hey Kara?" Kara kept on moving but didn't open her eyes. Alex looked over the monitors and pressed immediately the button to call out for Cristina.

"What happened?" Cristina said as she entered the room

"I started to see pain over her face and the monitors..."

"It's the heart failure Alex" She said concerned

"What you´re not telling me Hamilton?"

"Alex this looks bad, she is under the solar emitters and still she is getting worse. It seems that they are useless to stop the Kryptonite effects" Cristina checked on Kara's and wrote something her file "Her oxygen levels are low I'll have to place the vent" Cristina saw how Alex's eyes went full of tears. "I see Kara is fighting your mom and Dr. Stevens are close to find a cure. Keep your hopes high. Talk to her Alex give her strength"

Cristina left the room to get the help needed to place the vent. That gave Alex some minutes with her sister.

"Kara I need you, I need my sister. I really really can't imagine my life without you and I know you deserved a better sister than me" She cleared her throat "But you got stuck with me little alien and I love that. The world needs you Kara, and you are just starting to show how great you´re. You're a true hero and with or without powers I know you're going to change the world. You taught me how to be a better sister for you and I promise Kara I'll do my best to keep on being there for you, no matter what. We will always be together"

Winn was getting frustrated for not finding a way to get into CADMUS when suddenly...

"I got it… I got in!" Winn shouted. Vasquez and Jonn rant into his computer

"Now you need to find Dr. Hills files. We need to know if… wait what is that? Are those?" Jonn kept on looking at the screen

Winn started to read "Kara Danvers aka Supergirl and Agent Alexandra Danvers. Those are their files! Why would they have files with their names? They know Supergirl´s secret identity! Now everybody knows that?!" Winn said surprised

"Mr Schott open those files, transfer them to the DEO system and keep on finding Dr. Hills background"

Winn opened Kara´s file first. There were photos of her working at CatCo and suit up as Supergirl.

Winn kept on reading "There is another file attached to hers. It´s from another Kryptonian: Nein-Ur. He was tested with several injections and exposure to kryptonite for a week." He gasped and continued "He died after the last kryptonite injection" There was a moment of silence "There are some notes on that file" Winn opened them "Next subject to be tested: Kara Danvers, Supergirl. Sample to be used: Modified Kryptonite CDM1. Could that be the sample Dr. Hills gave her?" Winn asked

"CDM1 again, this can´t be a coincidence" Jonn knew that was what he was looking for.

At the same time two things were happening. Cristina was about to place the vent for Kara, Jonn and Winn were going to open Alex´s file when they all heard the news: The serum to help Kara was ready.

Dr. Stevens gave the serum to Cristina. Alex and Eliza here holding hands and watching.

"So here it is, we will inject the serum, team be prepared" Cristina said as no one was sure on what would happen. She took the syringe; she injected Kara with it and waited. The alarms started to sound as Kara´s breathing became heavier.

"What´s happening? Mom?" Alex grabbed Eliza´s arm she saw worried how Kara´s body started to seize

"Her body is rejecting the serum!" Cristina shouted "Team bring the vent"

"Just wait! Give her a chance" Eliza knew the serum would work.

After a minute that for most of them seemed like an hour Kara´s seizure stopped and her breath and heartbeat began to stabilize. Cristina took her stethoscope. "She is doing fine" She sighed in relieve "We need another blood sample to be sure the kryptonite is out"

"I don't think you will be able to take it" Eliza said smiling confident in the work done. Cristina tried to get it but once the needle was in contact with Kara´s skin it broke. She was starting to recover.

"I told you Dr. Hamilton" Eliza turned to Alex "Your work about changing the molecular structure of Kryptonite was so useful to help Kara. You saved her" Alex smiled back at her mom. "Now Alex you have to rest too, don´t think I don't know you are avoiding your doctor's orders to recover. Go to bed" Eliza was glad that both of her girls were recovering and with her all the DEO staff. Kara´s vitals were stable but she was still unconscious. Cristina suggested that more time under the solar emitters would help.

Eliza stayed beside Kara and Alex was about to get into bed when she felt a sudden pain on her side. It was just for a second and so she didn't said anything. She was quickly asleep and so was Eliza.

At CADMUS

"Sir they got in" Lieutenant Harrison was giving his report

"I told you they were looking for information. By now they know what is on Supergirl system and well for Agent Danvers what she got is what a traitor deserves"

"What do we do now?"

"Wait Lieutenant just wait."

Alex woke up as she saw Cristina coming in and checking on Kara

"Hey Hamilton"

"Danvers" Cristina answered but was still checking the monitors and Kara´s heart with her stethoscope

"How is she?"

"Oxygen levels are increasing but her heart rate is still abnormal. Better than before which is good"

"When do you think she will wake up"

"She is still weak but maybe in a couple of hours. You can rest until then" She turned her sight to see Alex and saw how she placed her hand against her side. "Alex are you ok?"

Alex felt like when she was caught skipping class "Yes I´m Cristina"

"Alex, your condition was critical a little time ago. You have to tell me if you are feeling any change. You healed because you received kryptonian cells and for what I saw your organism accepted them quite well but if there is any change you may be rejecting them. Alex I need you to be honest with me"

"There is no chance to cheat you, right?" She felt again the sudden pain on her side "It hurts!, I thought it was only at that time but It doesn´t"

"When did you felt it the first time?"

"Just when I went into bed"

"That was 3 hours ago" Cristina saw how Alex face changed as if the pain was gone "You're feeling better right?

"Yes, the pain is gone… I told you maybe it's nothing. Can we please keep this between us? My mom and everyone have been through a lot these days and if this is nothing... I don't want to worry them. "

"Only if you let me make some tests"

"I hate to be tested but you win Hamilton"

"I'll prepare everything and I'll come in the morning to do the MRI"

With Kara recovering and Alex resting Jonn was kind of relieved. Maybe the nightmare was ending. But something inside him kept him on alert. He sent Winn to rest and only a couple of agents remain at the DEO. He went to talk with Dr. Hills again. Something he wasn't sure to do but at the end he was there, standing outside his cell.

"Dr. Hills I'm here to inform you that everything you attempted against Supergirl didn´t work. She is doing fine and so her sister. It´s over, you lose"

"Oh no Director this is far from over. You still don´t know anything"

"I told you, this is over"

"Just wait Director and we will see who wins at the end" Dr Hills turned his back to Jonn.

"I just can't get. What do you want from them?"

But Dr. Hillls kept silent. Jonn knew there was no way to get information from him. He felt exhausted and went to rest. A couple of hours to sleep is what just he needed to clear his mind.

Eliza left the room earlier to have breakfast and rest at the room Jonn prepared for her. Alex woke up again, she felt a little bit weaker than before but she didn´t care. She stood up and sat beside Kara´s bed. "You're such a lazy girl. Why you don´t wake up?"

"I'm not lazy. You were the one who used to sleep until midday"

"Kara!"

"Hi Alex. Sorry to worry you?" She said in a sleepy way

"I'm so glad you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Weak, I may not be able to use my powers for a day or two. But I'm feeling better"

"You said before you felt how you heartbeat wasn't normal. How about now?"

Kara kept silent for a minute "It feels awkward but better"

"I'll call Cristina she might help you" Alex rushed to stand up but the sudden pain stopped her. She groaned

"Alex! What happened?"

Of course Alex didn't wanted to worry her sister and she lied "Nothing I hit my leg with your enormous bed. I better use the button instead of going out"

Cristina heard the alarm and went to check on the Danver´s sisters. Kara´s vitals were stable and she felt relieved. She turned her sight and saw the flowers over Alex's bed

"I didn´t saw these before. Who brought the flowers?" Cristina took them and smelled them

"Maxwell Lord, he asked me out too" Alex answered

"What?! You are going on a date with him? When did this happen? I need to talk with him." Kara couldn't believe it, Maxwell Lord and Alex?

"Hey calm down, I don't want you to scare him" While saying that, Alex grabbed her side again something only Cristina noticed. She needed time alone with Alex and quickly set up something to do it.

"Kara, I need something from you" Cristina said

"So you are with me? You want me to talk with him and punch him? "

"No Kara" She chuckled "I need you to go out for a walk. Some exercise will be good for you. I'll ask Eliza to take you for about half an hour. The sun emitters may be good but nothing like the real sun"

Kara was surprised "This is awkward but I would love to be outside after all this time. Alex are you coming?"

"Actually I want to know what information Winn and Hank found. They got into CADMUS files"

"Wait, Winn is here?! Why you didn´t told me earlier?"

"He came to visit you?"  
"And he saw me like this? Alex how could you let him?" Kara felt embarrased to know Winn saw her with the hospital gown  
"He found you pretty no matter what"

"If I'm going out I'll need to take a bath before and change clothes"

"I´ve some of your clothes at the locker room"

"Thank you Alex, you're the best!"

Kara started to stand up, she felt dizzy but knowing she could be able to walk outside and see Winn gave her the strength needed. The sisters gave each other a big hug

"I'm so happy to see you recovered Alex"

"I feel the same Kara. You scared me"

Cristina looked at them "Kara if you start to feel weak or a change on you heart rate you need to come back and let me know. This exercise will let us know how strong your heart is getting"

"Sure, I'll go now. See you later" Now Alex and Cristina were alone

"Alex, now that Kara is gone, tell me what is going on?"

"You know me… It's just, I'm not feeling well. The pain came back and it hasn´t gone. I feel pressure over my chest, everything is starting to hurt"

"Since when you've been feeling like this?"

"When I woke up"

"We will use this time for the MRI and run some tests"

"Thank you Cristina"

Winn arrived at the DEO and he couldn't believe he was working there. He stepped inside and he was received by Vazquez

"Mr Schott, good morning. I was waiting for you to check the files you found yesterday"

"Yes, we looked at Kara´s file. Now it's Alex turn."

They walked to his place and couldn't hide his excitement.

"So here it is. Alexandra Danvers, transferred to CADMUS for treason" He was shocked "Treason? What happened?"

"It´s a long story Mr. Schott, keep on reading"

"There are two files attached. This one says: Subject: Henry Cabot: soldier. He was injected before going to battle with kryptonian cells. This says he was seriously injured. He was exposed to the sun and started to recover fast." He kept silent for a moment before he continued "Oww this is getting bad"

"What does it says?" Vasquez said concerned

"All the recovery he had started to go backwards, injuries everything came back but worst. His system started to shut down until… he died"

"What does the other file says"

"It's a text document: Agent Danvers fate is written. Dead will come unless Supergirl calls. Your turn. Then it is a phone number" Winn was frozen. "What do we do now?"

"We need to talk to Director Henshaw first. This is top secret information you can´t tell anyone. Close the files" Vasquez instructed him

 **TBC**

 **So this is getting bad, sorry for the anguish. Leave your reviews; follow the story to keep on knowing what will come next. Have a great day!**


	12. Chapter 12: BACKWARDS

**Hello! Thank you again for all your reviews and for reading this story. This will be like a fill up chapter to prepare to what will come next. When I started this story I didn´t imagine it could go this far. Your reviews made that possible. So enjoy, here is chapter 12**

CHAPTER 12: BACKWARDS

Winn couldn't believe what he just read. He quickly closed the files and kept on looking at his computer when he heard Kara

"Winn you´re here!"

He turned to where Kara was "Kara! You're awake, you're recovered!. You got me scared… I mean you got us"

"I know what you mean Winn, thank you for being here" She gave him a soft kiss and a hug

"That.. that was surprising and the nicest thing in years" Winn couldn't hide his happiness

"I know you came by to visit and help"

"Yes, and is more than that. I've a work here now, like full time"

"You're leaving CatCo? I´m going to miss you there. Good thing is that I'll see you here"

"You can count on that" He answered nervous as he remembered what he read on Alex's file. Kara noticed it "What´s wrong Winn?"

"Nothing, nothing. Is just this change of work was a surprise, you got me worried and now you're recovered and you… you just kissed me. Everything has changed too fast"

"Was that too fast, I'm sorry Winn I thought..."

"No, it was perfect timing"

"Mr Schott!. Director Henshaw called us to his office. We need to go now" Vazquez shouted him

"That´s not perfect timing. I´m sorry Kara I've to go"

"I understand Winn go. I'll be outside with Eliza. You can join us when you're finished"

Eliza waited for Kara and she saw her talking to Winn. "So Winn and you?"

"Yeah, I guess it was always in front of me and I didn't see it before"

"What about James? I thought you too were into something"

"That didn´t work. He still had some feelings for Lucy. He denied it but he was still mad about something I said about her"

"I see you're happy with Winn" They walked outside the DEO, it was a sunny day

"How much I missed this. The sun and fresh air. It´s wonderful! I wish Alex was here"

"She wants to be sure everything is over now" Eliza became silent and then she continued "Hamilton haven't said anything about her condition. She recovered pretty fast. I was so busy looking for a serum for you that... "

"What is it Eliza?"

"I don't know Kara but I'll ask Hamilton about Alex when we go back"

Vasquez and Winn gave Jonn the report of what they found

"This was all a trick!" Jonn said "They knew we were getting into their files!" He hit the desk angrily "I need to talk to Hamilton before Alex starts to show the symptoms. There has to be a way to stop this"

"That Dr. Hills. Why is he doing all of this?" Winn asked.

"With everything that had happened there hasn't been a report about that. I haven't had a chance to talk to Kara or Alex about it" Jonn said frustrated "I´ll talk with him first maybe he says something. Then I´ll go to Alex"

"Dr. Hills, enjoying your time at the DEO"

"Director you again! I would be better if I could watch something from Netflix"

"Why you did it? Why would you want to harm them?"

"Everyone has a motive. You are trying to get my help because you care about them. Why would you think I would help you? I´ve no reason to do it. Unfortunately for Agent Danvers she was the way to get my revenge. I want Supergirl to experience the same loss I had"

"Loss? Do you think she hasn't experienced loss? She lost her entire world before coming here"

"Yeah just as Superman"

"No! Not like him, he was a baby. He didn't knew anything about Krypton, or his parents but Kara had to say goodbye to hers, to her civilization, culture, friends… and still managed to come to this planet and care about the people around her"

"She didn't care about my Hannah!"

"What are you talking about?"

"My girl, she didn´t save her and that's why she will lose her sister"

Jonn punched the guy´s cell he wanted to punch him since he saw him for the first time. But he knew he couldn´t do it.

Cristina was leaving Alex at her bed the MRI was just finished. "The results will come by and we will be completely sure on what´s happening. How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy, pain" Alex began to cough and her breathing became elaborated

"Alex, what´s wrong?"

"I… I don't know" she kept on trying to catch air

Cristina gave her the oxygen mask "Here, easy, easy…. breathe with me Alex… Better?"

"Yes, better. But I don't want to use this; I don't want to worry my mom, Kara, anyone"

"Leave it there for some minutes, they are still outside. Rest until the results come. I'll wake you up before they arrive"

Alex went to sleep leaving Cristina worried, the sudden change on Alex's condition was something she didn't wanted to happen but it was something that she knew it could happen. Kriptonian cells are not for humans. She had to do further analysis to know how this cells were damaging Alex´s body. She was walking to get to her lab when Jonn called her

"Dr. Hamilton I need to talk to you"

"Director, I´m working on some tests. Can I go to you later?"

"No, this is urgent. I need you here" He opened his office door and let her in

"I need you to read this, but you have to know this is between us by now"

Dr. Hamilton read Henry Cabot´s report and when she ended she kept silent

"Dr Hamilton" Jonn said "We need to do something before Alex starts to..."

"It already began" She said sadly. "She had symptoms this morning. She is having pain and had trouble to breath properly. I´m sorry I didn´t tell you earlier I was waiting for the results and it was also Alex´s request"

Jonn was frustrated and mad for not knowing earlier. "You had to tell me"

"I know but Alex didn't want to worry anyone"

"You have to decide if you are her friend or her doctor"

"I'm both, I can't chose"

"Then I'll have to choose for you. Dr. Stevens will take on Alex´s case"

"You can't do that! I know her and I know how to treat her!"

"If so, you will give me any update on her condition no matter she wants it or not!" Jonn shouted and regretted the minute he finished "Dr. Hamilton I´m sorry but you have to understand"

"I do. I acted as her friend and I´m sorry, but I was also hoping it was nothing. Now reading that file… I'll do my best to find a way to help her. I already run some blood tests and a MRI. I´m waiting for the results"

"Once you have them we will talk to Alex"

"Yes Sir. If you excuse me I'll see go to my lab"

"Is she awake? I would like to talk to her about the time Dr. Hills kept her captive?"

"She was trying to get some sleep but you can go and check"

Kara was walking outside, talking with Eliza feeling the warm sensation of the sun; watching the birds and enjoying the blue sky.

"It feels like I haven't done this in years"

"You scared us. Both of you scared me" Kara approached to Eliza and gave her a hug

"I know, this is a nightmare but it is coming to an end"

"I was hoping if you two wanted to go to Midvale for a couple of days"

"That sounds great! We have to tell Alex!"

Jonn went into Alex´s room and knocked. Alex quickly took off the oxygen mask

"Come in!" She shouted. Jonn opened the door and got in "Jonn, hi"

"How are you Alex?"

"Fine, I am just a little bit tired. I couldn´t sleep thinking about Kara´s recovery"

"Alex, don´t lie"

"You talked to Hamilton" She sighed "I told her not to worry anyone"

"Alex, we are here to help you. To do that I need you to tell me what does that doctor said while you were captive. How did he make you go?"

"He just told me to go to the place where I was arrested if I wanted to see my sister again. He knew everything about me Jonn. He knew when I was recruited and about the time I was arrested. When I was with Kara I was unconscious most of the time but I heard something about his daughter... Hannah, I think that was her name. He wanted revenge but I can´t remember more" When she finished she placed again her hand against her head

Jonn touched her forehead and noticed she had a fever. "I´ll go get Hamilton" Jonn said. He went outside when he found Hamilton at the hallway.

"Director the results are here. I might need some medical instruments outside the DEO to find a solution. We don´t know the compounds of what that guy gave her."

"Do what you must. You have my full authorization. What's going on with Alex?"

"Her immune system is rejecting the Kryptonian cells. The recovery is going backwards just as the report you showed me before stated, but there something else. These Kryptonian cells are fighting back poisoning Alex healthy cells. They are getting attached to other organs damaging them."

"Are you completely sure about this Hamilton?"

"I wish I wasn't… if this keeps on going everything will start to fail among with her other injuries I don´t know if Alex... "

Jonn stopped her "Run all the tests you need we need to find a cure, we can't let Alex die"

"What?!" Kara yelled as soon as she heard what Jonn and Cristina were discussing. Eliza was next to her and couldn´t believe either what they heard. .

Cristina and Jonn looked at them surprised.

"What did you say? Alex is recovering why would you say that?"

"Something is changing Kara. She was healing because she received Kryptonian cells but now her system is rejecting them and her condition is worsening… "

"How? This can't be, please. No, there must be a mistake."

"She began to feel pain and problems to breathe, the tests show that all the recovery is going backwards. We can only make things comfortable to her while we find out a way to stop this"

"So you can´t do anything? What kind of doctor are you?"

"Kara!" Jonn understood Kara´s frustration but couldn't let that kind of attitude. Eliza stayed there watching everything but couldn´t say anything.

"No, she is right… I should know what to do…I should have known earlier. I´m sorry Supergirl I'll work harder to find answers" Cristina left with guilt in her

Kara wanted to see Alex, she found her with the oxygen mask on her.

"I can't leave you alone, can I?" She said as she saw her

"Hello sis…" Alex didn't want to see again those blue eyes frightened. "I´m sorry I don't know what is happening"

"Why are you apologizing? For getting sick? That´s only Hamilton´s fault"

"What about calling her Cristina?" Alex saw the anger on Kara "This isn't her fault Kara don´t blame her"

"Then what is it? You have been under her supervision and…" She remembered the injection "The only one to blame is that Doctor"

"Kara, I´m sure she will find a solution. Kara where are you going?"

Before she could say anything else she saw Kara walking away. She was walking towards the DEO prison bay. She wanted answers from Dr. Hills. Nothing got in her way

"Kara Danvers! You recovered? Wow, you're stronger than we thought?" Dr. Hill said while watching her coming in

"What did you do to my sister?!" Fortunately for the doctor the cell was closed

"I told you Supergirl you are going to suffer just as I did"

Kara´s eyes began to glow but Jonn arrived just in time "No, don´t"

"I´m going to kill him Jonn, I don't care about anything!"

Jonn stepped in front of her "Kara, I know how you feel I want to take revenge on him too but this isn't the way we do it"

"You want answers? You want to save your sister? Surrender before CADMUS!" The Dr. yelled as Jonn took Kara outside

"Did you hear what he said? I thought this was his plan what does CADMUS has to do with any of this?" She placed her hand over her chest and began to take deep breaths

"Kara? What are you feeling?" Jonn asked but Kara didn't answer "Stay here I'll call Hamilton"

Kara started to feel weak; she couldn't get why if she was bulletproof she was feeling that way. That didn't make sense. And CADMUS? What do they want? She was lost in her thoughts when Winn saw her lying over the wall.

"Kara! Are you ok?"

"Jonn went to look for Dr. Hamilton. I´m not feeling well" She whispered

Winn left and came back with a chair "Here sit down. What´s going on? I was about to go outside to find you"

"I wanted to come back sooner. To be with Alex and I heard something that Jonn and Cristina were talking about"

Winn knew about that. He didn't want to worry Kara more and since he saw her weakened he didn't say anything. He let her talk.

"Alex health… I don't know what´s happening only that she is becoming weaker and… Winn that Dr. said that I´ll get answers if I surrender to CADMUS. What does CADMUS know about me or about Alex?"

Winn saw Kara´s confusion; he wanted to help her "I found something Kara… CADMUS knows everything about you. They know Alex is your sister. Vasquez told me this Dr. worked there but I don't know why he abducted you and Alex or why he is so mad"

"It´s because of me" Kara said guilty, her sight was lost "He wanted to take revenge of me. He brought Alex because he wanted me to feel the same pain he felt… he lost his family because of me"

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Because it is true!"

"When did that happened?"

"The day of the earthquake. He and his family were at the bridge when it collapsed. They fell into the water. He survived but his wife and daughter didn´t make it"

"Kara you didn´t had your powers that day and when you had them back you helped as much as you could. Even without them you helped!"

"It wasn't enough and now Alex… she is paying for that"

 **TBC**

 **Will CADMUS get what they want? What do you think? Thank you again for reading, please leave your review, follow and favorite. Have an amazing day!**


	13. Chapter 13: CALL

**Hi all! Thank you so much for your reviews it really encourages to keep on writing. Here is chapter 13!**

CHAPTER 13: CALL

Cristina arrived to where Winn and Kara were.

"Supergirl, what are you feeling?" Cristina wasn't sure to refer to Kara with her name

"I felt weak Dr… Cristina" She looked at Cristina "I´m sorry, I didn't had to act that way, you're not responsible for Alex's condition. It´s me, I've always been the problem"

"Hey Kara, you're not responsible for any of this" Hamilton looked at her and saw tears were coming down. Winn took Kara and gave her a hug.

"I told you this before Kara, Alex is grateful for you being in her life. We will find a way to save her" She placed her hand over her back and went back into the Dr. mood "Kara Jonn told me you're not feeling well"

"Basically weak and my chest hurts"

"You were outside for about an hour, you're walking right?" Kara just nodded "Ok, I'll do an ECG. The kryptonite maybe no longer in you but you heart isn't strong enough"

"Will this be permanent?"

"I would like to have an answer Kara but I don't know. You'll have to keep on resting. Which of your powers are back?

"I´m again bulletproof and wait "She kept silent for a minute "Yes, super hearing is back again, X Ray vision is blurry"

"Ok, don't even try heat vision, freeze breathe or flying those take too much of your energy. Come with me to make the ECG and then you will go to your room. Ok?

Kara nodded. Winn stayed with them until the test was over, he couldn´t go back to work knowing that Kara needed him.

"So how was it?"

"Your heart is still weak Kara. Stay under the solar emitters today and we will see how this improves. Can you walk to your room?"

"Yes I feel better now"

Winn was beside her "I´ll go with you"

"Thank you Winn" She said smiling.

Kara arrived to her room with Winn´s help. But once they were at the door she asked to let her get inside alone. She didn't want to worry Alex if she saw that help was needed to bring her there. Winn understood and told her he would go back later. Kara got in. She saw Alex asleep, and as the other days, she made space to lie behind her and hugged her.

"Kara?"

"Who else would lie behind and hug you?"

"Maxwell Lord?"

Kara of course didn't like the answer and she looked at her sister with disappointment.

"I'm just kidding with you. I knew it was you. However you don't want me to be with him?"

"I only want you to be happy, to live a long happy life Alex. If you think Max is the right person for you I'll accept it"

"So no arguments here? You sure you don't want to fight him anymore?"

"If you trust him, I´ll too"

"Wow, that's a change. Tell me what´s happening?" Alex saw the sadness over Kara´s face and didn't believe in her sudden change about Maxwell Lord

"Alex, I don't want to fight about this"

"So what do you want to fight about? Where did you go?"

Kara hugged Alex stronger but without hurting her. It was a like the hug she gave to her mother when she left krypton. Not wanting to let her go. She was full of emotions and started to cry but managed to speak "I went to talk to that man. He said something about CADMUS this my fault Alex and you're paying for it"

"Kara stop. You're not guilty and I would never blame you. I love you and you're the best part of my life little alien. So no thinking just hugging" Silence and their emotions filled the room. Alex knew nothing more could be said, not until she fully understood what was going on.

At CADMUS

"Any important call I must know about Lieutenant?"

"No sir"

"I thought Supergirl would be more willing to save her sister"

"Sir, I thought you would only use Dr. Hills to test her and bring her out. Why the sudden change to reveal that we were behind this?"

"Supergirl and the DEO didn´t knew how strong we are. I wanted them to know that we are so much powerful than they thought"

"So we will keep on waiting?"

"Patience is not simply the ability to wait - it's how we behave while we're waiting. Lieutenant be patient"

"I´ll let you know when Supergirl calls" Lieutenant Harrison said and left

Jonn saw how sad Kara was and he knew she needed someone to lift her spirit. Only one person beside Alex was able to do that.

"Miss Grant. This is director Henshaw. Could you please come over? A vehicle will be waiting outside your office" Cat Grant arrived very fast. She was worried for Kara since Jonn didn´t said anything and just requested her presence

"Director I hope you could tell me how is our Supergirl doing"

"She is recovering. But her sister isn´t"

"Is this some kind of game, one is up the other down?" Cat said surprised but worried

"Is more complicated than that"

"How bad is she?"  
Hank doubt but decided to tell her the truth "There are little chances that she will recover. She… might not make it" He ended the phrase sadly

"But she seemed to be right"

"Things changed. Dr. Hamilton and her team are doing their best but we don't know how to deal with what she is experiencing. Kara isn't taking this in a good way and is blaming herself"

"And I'm here to do the pep talk, right?"

"She is at her room with Alex"

Cat Grant went into the room and was astonished as she saw Kara hugging Alex and crying. Kara looked that someone was there and was surprised to see Cat there "Miss Grant!

"Hello Kara" without a glance she rushed to Kara´s side and hugged her. Cat was relieved to see her ex-assistant recovered but it was only a physical recovery. Kara was emotionally broken.

"Hello Cat" Alex said watching how Cat was giving some relief to her sister

"Did you just called her Cat?" Kara was surprised to hear Alex calling Cat to her boss that even her weeping stopped right away.

"This is something between your sister and I, Kiera. How about letting her rest for a while as we talk?"

"I really don't want to leave her alone" Kara said trying to find support from her sister which she didn´f find

"It´s ok Kara, go with her"

Kara looked at her sister smiling sarcastically "Thank you Alex"

"You're very welcome little…"

"Don´t even say it" Kara said as she rushed to get out with Cat. Of course she didn't wanted her to hear how her sister called her. Without talking they walked until they were outside the DEO.

"Now, tell me what's going on in that mind of yours?"

"How do I start?"

"Let´s try from the beginning"

"Alex has always looked out for me. She says she was mean at me at first but I understand. A strange girl came stepping into her life and changing it completely. She used to evade me and it was difficult. My foster parents kept on telling her she had to protect me and to hang out with me. She didn't liked it at all"

"How did that changed?"

"One day I was having a nightmare. I don't know why but I stepped into her bed without asking. She hugged me and make sure I was ok. She stayed up with me until I fall asleep. That was the first time I really felt her like my sister. I think it was the same for her" Kara sighed ""I never told you but the Carpe Diem speech was actually a goodbye. Not a suicidal note, I thought that after fighting Non and Indigo I wouldn't make it out alive. I told my sister to do all the things she couldn't because of me. But instead of letting me go she fought for me. She rescued me and that's why I'm still here

"The hero´s hero" Cat smiled while placing her hand over Kara´s shoulder

"She wasn't happy at first when I came out as Supergirl but she was the one who encouraged me. She was the one who told me that this world needed me. I might went out as Supergirl by my own decision but she was right behind that change"

"She is really important for you. Kara she has helped you, no because it was her job, or her responsibility but because of love. Some only children tend to be lonely, selfish… take Max as an example. Alex´s life would be very different if you weren't in her life. When I met her I saw an intelligent, confident strong young woman. Nothing as the millennials I knew before. She is so proud of you."

"I know. Many people keeps on telling me that but feel like I've been burden for her"

"Kara nothing Alex has done is because of that. She loves you. The way to thank you for all the things you have done for her is that. I understand what you're feeling this because you care about her and you would like to see her fully recovered. Also because you're letting others to get into your mind and make you think that. You have always seen hope and you will have to bring that hope to her and to you. I'm sure Alex is fighting whatever that is in her. You have to give her strength to keep on doing it. But Kara if things get worst be sure to let her know how important she is to you and honor every moment, and every lesson she has given you. You´re worried and frightened and you think you will not find a way to help her but you will. Don't let your emotions control your actions"

"Alex said something similar before"

"She is right. You've faced so many struggles and found a way to solve them. There are people trying to help you, you're not alone Kara"

"Thank you Miss Grant"

Max arrived and since he didn't saw anyone around he went straight to Alex's room. He knocked at the door but there was no response so he got in. He saw Alex lying on her bed with the oxygen mask placed over her face. He approached to her, she looked pale and he noticed a cut on her forehead.

"Agent, you're supposed to get better not worst. I told you before you don´t need to do this to get my attention"

Alex smiled; she took the oxygen mask away. "Hello Max, I wanted you to come and didn´t know how to bring you here" She placed her hand over her forehead

"Careful, you have a cut over there. When did you hit your head?"

"If I have a good count of the days… more than a week ago"

"What? It seems to be like a new one" He stopped when he saw Alex groaning in pain. Blood was coming out of her shoulder "Alex!" He took some medical gauzes that were near and start pressing the wound.

"It hurts!"

"I'm sorry Alex, I need to stop the bleeding" He saw the button to call for assistance and not two minutes later Cristina was there. She saw the blood over Alex sheets and Max there "Mr. Lord please give me space to look at the wound". Max stepped aside and let Cristina be with Alex. "You did a good job the bleeding is stopping. I'll clean the wound and give you some pain killers Alex"

"Cristina what's happening with me? Please don´t lie" Alex tried to reach for Cristina´s sight but couldn´t

"I didn´t wanted this to happen. Your body is rejecting the kryptonian cells and as a result all your previous wounds are reappearing and these cells are reacting by poisoning you"

"What about the stab?"

"That was the worst injury. I think the more it took to recover the more it will take to reappear. I don't know how much time it will take. Does your side hurts?"

"Yes the pain is there"

Cristina remembered all the damage she saw when Alex arrived a week ago. If all of that was coming back there were only hours before Alex would be again in coma. She also remembered how it ended for Henry Cabot.

"Cristina what are you thinking?" Alex saw the concern in her friend

"I¨m sorry Alex" She only managed to say that before leaving the room. Alex and Max were full of doubts.

"She knows more than she says" Alex said to Max

"I'll go out to know what's happening"

Max couldn't stay there and do nothing, he started to feel frustrated. He was about to leave when Alex stopped him "Don't go. I don't want to be alone. I'm a scientist and I think I know what's going on"

"What is it?"

"I'm dying"

"Alex, you can't say that!"

"If this kryptonite thing is not only bringing back all my wounds but poisoning me what else does that means. And Cristina… she couldn't even look at me in the eyes"

"No, it can't be. I'll go out and look out for a solution"

"Max, it´s ok. I thought I was going to die when that man stabbed me. I had more days to be with the people I care about and I saw Kara recovered. I'm at peace. I had the chance to know that you care about me"

"And that's why I won't let that happen. I won´t lose you just now that I have found you" He left Alex he was decided to find a solution.

After talking to Cat, Kara knew that there was a whole team working to defeat whatever CADMUS was planning. He went straight to talk to Jonn.

"I need to talk to you"

"Kara. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Please, what are you not telling me?"

"Kara, you need to calm down, I won't tell you anything if you are like this. Hamilton said you are not fully recovered and I don't want you to go back to being unconscious"

"Jonn I need to know what's going on with Alex. I need to know how to help you help my sister!"

Jonn doubt on what to tell her, he knew that if he showed her the file she would do whatever to save Alex forgetting her own safety.

"I'll show you the information we have, but you won´t do anything without telling me. Is that understood?"

"Show me"

"Promise me first"

"I won´t do anything Jonn, just show me"

Jonn let her saw the entire file including the Henry Cabot history. When she saw the last phrase she understood why he wanted her to promise not to do anything by her own.

"I need to call them"

"I knew you would do that and you will. We have a line prepared"

At CADMUS

"Sir, Supergirl in on the phone"

"I knew she would do it!" Lieutenant Harrison gave him the phone "I guess is Supergirl speaking, What a pleasure! How can I help you?" General Morrison said

"What did you do to my sister?"

"Your sister my dear Supergirl is a traitor, she deserves what she is getting"

"Why are you doing this? I can get Dr. Hills reasons but yours?"

"You're our reason. The DEO was created to imprison aliens like you but that's not enough. We have to be prepared to face them and that's what CADMUS is doing. You are a menace to the world and we need to take you down. You proved that when you attacked your own city"

"What do you want?"

"Now we are talking. Is your sister really so important to you?"

"What do you want?!"

"We want you Supergirl. If you want to save her you will surrender to us"

"And how you're going to save her if you weren't able to save Henry Cabot"

"Henry Cabot is alive. We save him and we can save your sister if you come here and surrender"

"That's not what the file said"

"Who do you think gave you that file?"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"I think you will have to trust in us. Agent Danvers doesn't have much time. The clock is ticking. Come here, surrender and we will give you the cure to save her. Call us when you´re ready" General Morrison ended the call.

"There is no way you're going to do that" Jonn said

"They said they will save Alex"

"This is a trap Kara, if you go there you will never come back!. There are no guarantees they will save her"

"There were no guarantees when Alex took my pod to save me. If there is a chance to save her. I have to try"

 **TBC**

 **Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think about and if you feel it like a good chapter. Thank you for reading, review, favorite and follow. Have a great day**


	14. Chapter 14: TOGETHER

**Hi again! Thank you so much for your time to read and leave a review. I really appreciate each one of them. Thank you for the guest who left a grammatical advice change was done. Also I wanted to thank MO I´m sorry I´m not able to reply to you but I´ve to say I like a lot your reviews. The one you wrote for chapter 9: HOPE was fun. To all the guests thank you. Only 41 days left for the premiere of season 2! Meanwhile enjoy this story. Chapter 14 is here**

CHAPTER 14: TOGETHER

Eliza after taking a walk and fresh air was ready to go with Alex. Her life changed too since Kara arrived. Everything she did was thinking in both of her girls. When she arrived, Kara was bulletproof but emotionally fragile and that´s why she always asked Alex to take care of her. Alex was stronger and she was sure that when the time came, she would do it. Eliza was thinking about that and the last conversation she had with Alex at Thanksgiving while seeing her asleep. Alex felt her mother's hand over hers and she waked up.

"Mom" Alex whispered

"Hi sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"I´m sorry for all of this. I didn't mean to worry you. I wish I can understand why all of this is happening"

"Don´t think about the why but how we're going to get it right. You once promised me that you would try really hard to go back home, I need you to keep that promise. Ok sweetie?"

"I will mom"

"You're my Supergirl Alex. I'll do my best to find a way to help you"

"Mom, if there is no way I just want you to know that I love you and I thank you for everything. You have to be there for Kara. Don't let her do something that could harm her"

"You are always watching over your sister and putting others first; you're so brave and strong Alex. Just like your father"

"I learned from you too"

"You need to take care of you, understood?"

Elliza hugged her daughter and Kara got in just in time to join the family hug

"You're awake Alex!" Kara said

"Hey Kara, how was your talk with Cat Grant?"

"Great, she wants me to be back at work when you recover and we spend some time at Midvale. What do you say? Want to go back home?"

"That's sounds great Kara" Alex replied smiling

Eliza gave her to both of them a kiss on their forehead and left. She was willing to work and get into Hamilton´s lab to start working on Alex´s samples. They needed to find a cure for her beloved daughter. Alex and Kara stayed and talked

"How are you feeling sis? Now you're fully recovered?"

"Yes, don't worry" But Alex noticed her sister was lying

"You're a terrible liar. Tell me the truth"

"Cristina said I need some time to completely be recovered. The Kryptonite exposure was too long…"

"And?" But her sister didn't answer "Kara you need to rest and be under the solar emitters that would help you"

"That's exactly what she said. We still be roommates"

"I love sharing room with you"

"Sometimes I wish we could go back to those days" She sighed "Thank you for all the things you've done for me. Just to start thanks for sharing your room with me. I wanted to tell you that after Astra´s death and the Red Kryptonite, I was afraid things weren't the same between us. I know you felt the same. I understand why you did what you did to protect Jonn. Until that interrogation you had I didn't understand how important he was for you and how thankful I am with him because he brought you back to be the sister I'm proud of" She kept silent for a couple of minutes and continued "I know I already told you how sorry I´m for everything I said with the Red Kryptonite, and I really mean it. I thank Rao for letting me join your family, and for having you as my sister. You'll always be my sister, and I'll always need you"

"Kara why are you telling me this?"

"We never had a chance to talk about it"

Alex looked at Kara, she knew there was something happening but she also knew that Kara would not talk about it. "Thank you for forgiving me and understanding. I never wanted you to see me any different or that our relationship would change"

"You're very important for me Alex. That would never happen"

Suddenly alarms were heard all over the place.

"What's that?" Alex said

"Something happened, three different attacks over Lord Facilities. Done by something that seems to be a Nuvner an alien that... that throws fire?" Kara was repeating what she heard with her super hearing until she quickly ran outside

"Hey Kara you can't still go outside... Kara!" Alex shouted but it was too late Kara was already suit up as Supergirl flying over the city.

She enjoyed feeling the fresh air and flying even if it was to fight with a Nuvner. She went straight to where it was. It was attacking outside a school and that's why she ran that quickly.

Alex called out for Cristina and she quickly arrived

"Alex what happened? Are you alright?"

"It´s Kara she left, she said something about a Nuvner! She flied Cristina and she is not strong enough. You've to go and take care of her please"

"I'll ask Jonn to let me go there" Cristina was about to leave when she heard Alex again

"I don't only mean this time"

"Alex?" She looked at her friend concerned.

"We both know what could happen with me and you're the only one who knows Kara physiology as much as I do. I also see that she trusts you and she will have someone to talk to beside Cat Grant so… you will take care of her right?"

"Alex, you will be fine"

"Please Cristina promise me."

"I promise Alex. I'll go with Jonn"

"Thank you Cristina. You're a great friend, thank you for everything"

"Alex, don't give up please"

"Go to Jonn or he will leave without you"

When Kara arrived at the place where the Nuvner was attacking she yelled. "Hey! Scaring people will be out of your daily activities!"

The Nuvner turned it´s sight to her. It´s entire body turned into fire, eyes glowing. It threw fireballs to a car and it exploded. A little boy was near and Kara grabbed him, protecting him with her cape. When the boy was safe she used her freezing breath to attack him but it was stronger than she thought. She tried harder but she felt the pain again. She had to stop and the fire reached her. She protected herself with the cape but her hands were feeling the heat.

The Nuvner then carried a car and throw it against her. She caught it but fell under it. Everyone who was around was shocked. She reappeared from under the car. The Nuvner just started to laugh and throw fireballs against her. She tried to stop them with her freezing breath and was able to stop them but as she finished she fall to her knees gasping for air.

"Surrender Kara Zor-El you're not even able now to protect your city. You know what to do." DEO vehicles arrived and surrounded it but it was able to escape flying away. Hamilton was the first to jump out and ran to where Kara was.

"Supergirl!" She yelled as she ran.

"It hurts!" Kara could only groan in pain.

"We got you, I need you to keep calm" She quickly looked at her hands that were slightly burned. She also had some bruises over her face. "We will take you to the med bay" Hamilton attached the monitor to Kara. "You didn´t had to fly already you're not strong enough. "

"You sound like Alex"

"You need to rest Kara"

With Cristina´s help she was able to get into the vehicle. A team stayed at the zone to help the scared people and turn off the fire. Kara lied at a stretcher; she was exhausted and quickly fall asleep. Cristina watched at her remembering Alex´s words about taking care of her. She also remembered how she found out Supergirl was Alex´s sister.

 _One day Cristina was about to get into her lab when she saw someone familiar inside._

 _"_ _Danvers!" She said, but Alex didn't reply "Alex are you ok?"_

 _"_ _Sorry Cristina didn´t saw you there" Alex said but without taking out her sight from the microscope_

 _"_ _What are you watching?"_

 _"_ _Kryptonian blood. I´m seeing the cell reaction to Kryptonite" Cristina noticed Alex's cold voice_

 _"_ _Alex what's going on? How did you get Kryptonian blood? The only known Kryptonian is Superman and I'm pretty sure he hasn´t come here"_

 _Alex kept silent keeping her sight towards the microscope. Then she turned her sight to Cristina seeing the open door she walked towards it and close it._

 _"_ _What I´m about to tell you should remain between us. This is not only DEO confidential, this is between you and me._

 _"_ _Sure Alex what happened?"_

 _"_ _There is another kryptonian on earth. Do you remember the woman that saved the plane?"_

 _"_ _Yes the one we should thank for saving you" Cristina connected the dots "She is Kryptonian of course! The same uniform as Superman, I had the feeling I saw her earlier today"_

 _"_ _Yes she was here. She had a fight with Vartox and was injured. That's how I got the blood sample"_

 _Cristina kept silent for a minute and said,_ _"Alex there something else right?_

 _"She is my little sister"_

 _"_ _What?! Your sister Kara! Is she Supergirl? That´s why she saved that plane! Wow! And how do you feel by having your sister as a superhero?_

 _"_ _I couldn't be more proud of her… but I don't know what she will face and I'm a little bit concern she could get hurt that's why I'm analyzing this"_

 _"_ _Getting hurt… just like you at every mission you're in"_

 _"_ _I've trained but she keeps on being this innocent girl seeing good in people. Which I also know is her biggest strength. She left feeling sad when Hank said she wasn't useful. And knowing that I work her made her feel betrayed. When we were kids she always wanted to help other with her powers but I don't know if she is ready"_

 _"_ _You have to trust her Alex. She is capable of making her own decisions I've heard the stories you have shared about you two growing at Midvale and by that I´m pretty sure she needs your support to do this"_

 _"_ _I´ll go to talk to her. Thank you Hamilton!"_

 _"_ _You´re welcome Danvers I´ll finish your research on this kryptonite thing"_

Cristina knew she wouldn´t be like Alex. But if something happened she would be there to protect Kara.

At CADMUS

"Lieutenant what is the report?"

"As you said one attack and she went out and fought. But she fell after a couple of minutes"

"So she is not strong enough" General Morrison said

"Sir we could have captured her? Why not use that time to bring her here. We would have what we wanted"

"Lieutenant I wanted her to see how useless she is now and realize that she might never be able to recover. Did the Nuvner come back?"

"Yes now it´s contained"

"Excellent!"

Eliza and Dr Stevens were working with Alex´s blood samples and as with Kara they thought that using Kryptonite would weaken the effects of the Kyrptonian cells but it didn't work. They were frustrated because it seemed that the Kryptonian cells were stronger, even stronger than Kara´s and were making more damage that expected. That was something they couldn´t explain. Winn who was also working there felt worried because he knew that Kara would do anything to save Alex even if it meant sacrificing herself and he didn't want to lose Kara. To his surprise Max arrived and started to talk to him.

"From CatCo to DEO. What a change of work!"

"Max.. Mr Lord"

"You can call me Max. So which is your work here?"

"I am getting into CADMUS files. I'm still trying to find more information about Dr. Hills. Now I know they let us get in but they didn't know I would use that to actually get into their main computer with full access to their files"

"Wow genius! You should try with CDM1"

"What is that?"

"Trust in me, you may find something. Also I want to ask you something"

"What?"

"What are all of you hiding? I see how nervous Jonn and you are"

"I.. I can't talk about that"

"I know you care about Kara and I care about Alex so that relate us. You have to tell me. We might find something to save both of them"

Winn was astonished as how Max was opening up with him. And he knew he was right.

"CADMUS wants Kara to surrender to them and then they will give the cure to save Alex"

"She didn't believe in that, did she?" Max said surprised

Winn was about to answer when the team arrived with Kara going straight to the Med bay

"Kara! What happened?" Winn didn't know Kara left the DEO. He walked behind her and when Hamilton finished taking care of her and went with Alex. Winn stayed alone with her. "What were you thinking Kara? You're not fully recovered"

"I know but I heard scared kids I couldn't stay here. I arrived earlier so that thing couldn't hurt anyone"

"Anyone but you" He said concerned and a little bit angry

"I don´t need to be lectured now. I had enough fighting that thing and it telling me once again to surrender"

"What? So CADMUS is again behind this attack. Kara you won´t surrender, right?" Kara kept silent. She just kept on watching at him. Winn knew what that meant. "Kara please don't do this. You can't trust them"

"I have to. I can't stay here knowing that I may save Alex if I go with them"

"We will never be together again if you… Please Kara, there has to be another way!"

"Winn please try to understand"

"Kara let me find a lead to help. We are all here to help please"

"Alex doesn't have much time"

Winn hugged Kara and kissed her. "Kara please give me some time. I got into CADMUS main computer and I'm sure I'll find something"

She returned the kiss "Ok, I will"

Winn left the room. And went to his workplace he knew there has to be something they weren't seeing. He started to write down everything they knew about that Dr. about CADMUS and those files including now the fight with the Nuvner.

Cristina got into Kara´s room. "I saw Winn leaving the room. Is everything ok?"

"Nothing is right" Kara replied and went silent

"What are you thinking?" Cristina saw that Kara was making an inside decision.

"I'm weak and I can´t use my powers. If this is permanent I might never be Supergirl again so what's the meaning to keep on going if I know that if I surrender to CADMUS at least I will save my sister"

"Kara this needs time. I'll do another ECG to probe you that you're getting better. You can't go to CADMUS, keep your hopes high."

Max went back to Alex's room, after he talked to Winn. She was waiting for him.

"I thought you wouldn't be back" Alex said as Max went in

"I´m sorry I left. Look I brought you something" he went back to the door and brought a tray with food for both for them. "I couldn't wait to have dinner with you"

"And a room at the DEO Med bay is the perfect place?"

"As long as you're present any place is perfect. Just to be sure I asked Dr. Hamilton if everything from the menu was right. I hope you like jello and soup"

"Thank you Max, it´s perfect" She said smiling.

They enjoyed the time together as they shared childhood memories.

"My parents used to travel a lot. Sometimes I was with them enjoying the sight of the great Egypt pyramids, the marvelous Machu Picchu. It was until I went into boarding school" Max said

"Did you liked it?" Alex asked

"Mostly, I was an only child and being able to hang out with other kids wasn't entirely disgusting"

"Yes I know the feeling. It was like when Kara came home and I didn't like sharing my space, my clothes my things." Alex turned her sight to the door "Cristina told me she was back but was a little bit mad because she is not being 100% super. I wish I could help her now"

"You two are always protecting each other. I wasn't sure about telling you this but I know that if I didn´t you will find out somehow"

"About what?"

"CADMUS offered your sister a cure for you, but she has to surrender to them"

"She didn't believe it, right?"

"I know we can't trust them. I don't know if your sister is sure about that"

"I'll have to talk to her" Alex saw a little sadness in Max's eyes "Hey, are you ok?"

"I was thinking about you and me. The fact that you're getting weaker and I can't do anything"

Ales grabbed his hand "You're here, and you told me the truth of what's going on and I'm grateful for it. Max these moments with you have been wonderful. Thank you for being here with me and get to know you like this. I know you don't want to hear this but If I... "

"Yes I don't want to hear. I don't want you to give up"

"I'm not giving up, but if this keeps on going I may not be able to say it"

"You will Alex, I know it. Keep on fighting, ok?"

"Max, could you please promise me something?"

"Whatever you want"

"Take care of Kara and my mom"

"We will take care of them Alex"

"Max please, promise me"

"I´ll if you keep your promise that you will fight this kryptonian thing, ok?

"I will Max"

She saw how he left the room and she used that time to put on the oxygen mask. It was getting harder to breathe. Max left concerned about what Alex asked him because deep inside he knew she was giving up. By the hallway he saw Kara but she was so concentrated in her thoughts she didn't see him. Kara walked to her room and saw that Alex was with her eyes closed so she thought she was asleep. She sat behind her and started to talk.

"Alex I know you wouldn't like this but I'm going to CADMUS I will surrender and then I won't lose you. We may not be able to see each other but knowing that you're alive is enough for me" Kara felt a squeeze over her hand.

"But is not for me" Alex said

"Alex?"

Alex took the oxygen mask so she could be heard. "Listen Kara, if you go there, there is no guarantee they will help me. They said that only to make you go but there is no chance they will and what they will get is you. They want you to make tests and who knows how many other things. What for? Military purposes. Kara you're a symbol of hope and that's what this world needs. It needs you"

"But I need you! I told you this before Alex, If you're not here… I can't go on. I needed you to be who I´m now. I need my sister!" Kara broke and she rested completely on Alex´s bed

"Kara, hey sweetie I´ll always be with you as long as you don´t forget me"

"No, no, no… I'll go to them I'll make them keep their promise they will save you" Kara said crying letting her tears fall down.

"You can't go there. Let´s assume they keep their promise if you go you would save me, but think of all the people you wouldn't be able to save. Think in all the good you have done since you came out as Supergirl. That would be lost. I´m only one person Kara, you can't exchange saving one to save thousands"

"But it's you… you are my sister. And I might not be able to be Supergirl again so I don't care if I've to go there to save you"

"Kara, I know you understand. And you're a hero; you're Supergirl with or without powers. But I'm pretty sure you will be fully recovered. You have to stay with mom she can't lose both of us. She is looking for a cure for me, but if she can´t you have to be there for her, you have to let me go" Kara hugged her sister and cried. Alex placed her hand over her back "It´s okay Kara, it´s okay. We will always be together"

At CADMUS

"Sir, we have an update the serum for Agent Danvers is ready. Are you sure Supergirl will come?"

"Her sister is her weakness. she will come Lieutenant. Is her cell prepared?"

"Yes and the whole team is ready to start the procedures"

"When she comes be sure the serum is delivered to the DEO. She won´t be cooperative if she doesn't get what she asked for. She is weak and I don't want to lose another kryptonian without making all the tests we want"

"What are we going to do with Agent Danvers?"

"Once she receive the serum we will have to wait. She is stronger than I thought and she will become a great asset to us when the time comes. Who knows maybe they will both be sharing the cell. Prisoner and jailer together."

 **TBC**

 **Thank you for reading, please review, favorite and follow. Let me know what you like the most and what you didn´t like. If you have any prompt you want me to write about please leave it in your reviews. Have an amazing day!**


	15. Chapter 15: SURRENDER

**Hello all! New chapter. I would like to know if you´re ok with the posting dates or if they are too quickly. Please let me know. Thank you again for your reading and leaving your reviews. I love reading them. So chapter 15 is here.**

CHAPTER15: SURRENDER

Eliza found her daughters together. Alex was asleep so she only did some signs to let Kara know she wanted to talk to her.

"Eliza, how can I help you?

"I need some blood samples from you. I need to see clearly the differences between the Kryptonian cells on Alex's body and yours to understand how to weaken them"

"Sure, I have an idea. Do you have the syringe ready? Eliza nodded "You should rest you look pretty tired"

"I can't, not until we make progress with this"

Kara walked with Eliza and went into the training room she turn on the kryptonite emitters just enough to let Eliza take the samples.

"Thank you Kara"

"I would do anything for Alex"

"I know and that scares me" Eliza tried to keep away the tears that were filling her eyes. "I overheard what Alex and you talked about last night. I didn't had the courage to get in. I will do my best to save Alex but Kara please don't go to CADMUS"

Kara was surprised to know Eliza heard them. That was the reason she was so tired. She saw the sadness but also the fierce in her eyes that showed she would work hard to find a cure. She hugged Eliza.

"I don't know what to say"

"Just please Kara, wait" Eliza couldn't say more. She left and walked towards the lab.

Kara made her way back to the room. She got in and looked at Alex and thought about what Eliza asked her. She sat beside her and gently touched her hair.

"Now who is the lazy one, wake up Alex you have to eat something for breakfast" She squeezed Alex's hand to try to wake her gently, but there was no response. "You lazy girl, it's time to wake up" She waited but again her sister didn't move. "Alex don´t play with me wake up" Still nothing. Fear rose within her. She pressed the button to call out for Cristina.

"Cristina! Please she is not responding"

She saw Cristina and her team surrounding Alex. Most of them knew what was happening and couldn't hide their sadness. Then she saw a stain of blood on Alex's side. The med team noticed it. Once they finish Cristina turned to Kara.

"How is she?"

Cristina was clearly concerned. "We placed a bandage and make sure she is comfortable. She is in coma. I´m sorry I couldn't do anything to stop this" She placed her hand over Kara´s shoulder and left.

Kara kept silent she remembered what that guys from CADMUS said. " _Agent Danvers doesn't have much time. The clock is ticking"_

"Vasquez! I need your help" Winn was so anxious because he thought he might find a lead to stop Kara from going to CADMUS

"What do you need?"  
"I need your password I need access to everything" With that he showed her his notes about everything related to Dr. Hills.

"Sure Mr. Schott" Vasquez showed a little smile.

"You can call me Winn if you want"

"You can call me Miranda if you want"

"So Miranda. Are you in?"

"Absolutely"

Max got into Alex's room with flowers. He received the update on Alex condition. He wasn't aware Kara was there. He placed the flowers gently beside Alex´s bed and kissed her over her forehead.

"I assume you're fighting these with all your strength and I hope you keep on doing this Agent. You better wake up. Who else would be there to lecture me when needed? Seriously Alex, keep on going... "

"You really care about her" Kara interrupted him

Max turned around seeing Kara standing by the other side of the room "I do"

"I didn´t trust you before. And I keep remembering all the arguments we had. But Alex trust you and I want to see her happy"

"Me too, I just stopped by to see how she was doing. I'll do what I can to find a way to help both of you. I'll probe you, you can trust me" Max turned around and after taking a last look to Alex he left.

Jonn got into the room. He hated to see Alex like that.

"How are you doing?"

"My sister is fighting for her life while I know exactly how to save her but everybody keeps on saying I've to wait. Wait for what? There is no time!"

"You can't go to CADMUS we know they want you to make their creepy experiments and who know what do they want with Alex. Kara you can't trust them" Jonn said firmly

"She is my family. She has always been there for me. She had done so much I know it´s my turn"

"Alex wouldn't want you to go there. If you go and if you let them win. All the things Alex has done to keep you safe will mean nothing. Is that the way you want to honor her?"  
"I can´t keep on hearing you. You´re talking as if she…. I´ve to go you can stay a with her" Kara walked away. She needed time to think and someone to talk to. That has always been so easy with Winn. She could talk about anything with him and always get a smile on her face after. She was so glad he was near. She saw him at his place so concentrated but also so self-confident. Only a few days at the DEO at he was really enjoying his job he seemed to be happier.

"Winn!"

"Kara!" Winn got up leaving his place hugging Kara and leaving a soft kiss in her lips "I´ve missed you" He clearly saw the sadness on Kara´s eyes. "Want to talk?" Kara just nodded. They went outside the DEO. It was a new day and the sun was rising.

"Alex is in coma… no one could do anything to stop this. I feel so helpless and I know I have to keep my hopes high as Miss Grant said but I can´t. I see how all of you are trying, working, searching for a solution and what am I doing?" She sighed "Yesterday Alex kind of said goodbye to me… she gave up Winn and that scares me."

"I think that Alex is scared too. I talked to her"

"When?"

"You were asleep. She asked me to take care of you and also that she was always Team Winn which I found funny. Kara you are doing something, you are with her. She only wants to keep you safe; you two have always done that. She said how stubborn you are and if you think that the solution is surrendering to CADMUS that idea won't be out of your mind, but not because it seems to be like the closest solution it mean it is right" Winn saw Kara´s frustration "I know you want to go there and no one will be able to stop you. I love you Kara and I don't want to lose you either"

Kara kissed Winn and for a slightly moment she was happy and forgot what was going on. She smiled at Winn. "You always make me smile, even in my darkest moments, you are always with me"

"I will always be Kara Zor-El. I brought you something, it´s been here since yesterday but didn´t have the chance to give it" He took her hand and walked into the DEO. "Wait here" He went to his work place and grabbed a takeaway bag. "Pot stickers, your favorite"

"Yes! Thank you Winn I'm starving"

"You always are. They are cold but we can go to the microwave and… " When he took his sight back to Kara there were no Pot stickers left "Wow! That was fast"

"I told you, I was starving. I need to go back to Alex"

"Kara I need to show you something too. It´s about that Dr."

"I don´t want to hear anything about him. He started all of this"

Winn was about to talk when she heard the alarms at the med bay. She ran toward Alex's room and when she arrived she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Eliza was sobbing outside the room.

"What´s happening?" She asked when she saw the med team inside

Cristina didn't hear her question as she was checking on Alex´s vitals. "Bring the vent, she is not breathing" Then the sound no one wanted to hear was there…

"She is she is under cardiac arrest! Bring the defibrillator. Place the vent now" Cristina shouted desperately

"No, not again, not that words again" The whole med team was surrounding Alex, pressing her chest, placing tubes. Kara didn't understand why this was happening again.

"Ok, on my count... charge… Clear!"

Kara gasped as she saw her sister´s reaction to the shock. Eliza grabbed her hand. Cristina checked the monitors but nothing changed.

"She is not responding, charge again! … and clear!"

Again the beep sound was continuous; some sad eyes began to look at Kara. She was there, but at the same time she wasn´t. Memories came fast at her, how she saw Alex for the first time, when she fighted for her at school, her smile, their movie and pizza nights...

"Alex please stay with me" That was Cristina talking not Dr. Hamilton. She was pressing Alex chest "Another dose of atropine quickly"

"Dr. Hamilton maybe..." Cristina knew what the other doctor was trying to say… but she couldn´t stop. All the med team stayed silent, only the continuous sound was heard. Kara felt so frightened when nobody was moving. "What are you doing? Do something!" She shouted

"One more round, we have to give her one more chance. Alex do you hear me? One more chance. Everybody prepare charge… clear!" Cristina closed her eyes, waiting for the beating to come back. Seconds went by and then the sound changed.

"She´s back!" Cristina approached to Alex's ear "You have to fight, you can't give up. I need you to help me. We can't lose you Alex"

"Good job people let´s go to OR 3, I'll see you there" Cristina said

Kara was pale standing there watching how they took Alex. Cristina went towards her

"Kara?" She didn't respond, but she hugged her and Eliza with her. "I know what you're feeling. I need to go with Alex but when I come back we can talk, all right?" Kara nodded and Eliza ran outside to the lab. She knew the time was becoming short to come out with a cure.

Minutes went by, and Jonn came to look after Kara.

"I heard Alex was taken to surgery" He said sadly

"Yes, they left about 5 minutes ago but it feels like it's been more time"

"If you need to talk"

"I don't know what to say"

"This is too much Jonn. Watching how they were trying to save Alex's life, I tried to hear her heart and it wasn't beating. I never thought I could feel that again, loneliness and hopeless"

At CADMUS

"How much time since the last call?"

"6 hours sir"

"Agent Danvers last hours… if Supergirl doesn´t come quickly don´t even bother to deliver the serum to the DEO. It would be useless, but we will have her. Understood?"

"Yes sir"

Hamilton got out of the OR, tired and sad. She saw how Kara was looking at her for answers.

"What happened?"

"There was an internal bleeding, she is stable since we were able to control it but her condition is still critical" Cristina saw how frightened Kara was to ask so she continued. "The nurse is taking her to her room; you can wait there if you want"

"Cristina… I won't lose my sister, right?"

The question got Cristina´s heart broken. She wanted so much to tell that Alex was going to wake up in any minute, but she knew she couldn't say that. Kara knew she couldn´t wait more and she was ready save her sister. When no one saw her she quietly got into Jonn´s office and took the phone to call CADMUS again. Then she walked into Alex's room and started to talk to her.

"So… you wanted to scare me? Mission accomplished Alex. Please don't do that again. Keeps that heart beating ok? I would be so lost without you. I…wanted to tell you that… I love you so much. I´m sorry Alex I can't let you go when there is a chance to save you. I'll do what they say… I won't lose you"

Kara gave a kiss to her sister's forehead, knowing that could be the last time she saw her. Once outside she made the call.

"This is Supergirl speaking. I surrender. Where do I have to go?"

 **TBC**

 **Thank you for reading, please review, favorite and follow. I don´t know how many chapters will be left but it will end soon.** **If you have any prompt please leave it in your reviews. Have an amazing day!**


	16. Chapter 16: CURE

**Hello! Thank you for all your reviews. Thank you to the guests who leave their comments. Mo, again I like a lot your reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Here it is chapter 16 and just to let you know 34 days until Supergirl season 2!**

CHAPTER 16: CURE

"Kara! You have to see this" Winn ran into the med bay but only Jonn was there "Where is Kara?" Winn asked

"I thought she was with you" Jonn replied confused

Winn suspected the worst and quickly ran outside just in time to stop Kara before she flew away

"Kara! Don't go!"

"Winn, I'm sorry Alex doesn't have time I´ve to do this. I waited as much as I could" She was already floating in the air.

"Dr Friederick Hills is not who we think!. I was trying to tell you earlier. He has been manipulated by CADMUS we can make him help us with Alex"

"He is the one who stabbed her, he abducted me and tortured me with kryptonite. I can't trust him"

"But you can trust CADMUS?"  
"They say they are already bringing the serum for Alex but they will destroy it if I'm not there in 5 minutes. I have to go" She landed placing a sweet kiss on Winn´s lips. "You are the best Winn. I love you" And before he could say anything she was flying away. Winn quickly ran outside knowing that only one person could stop her now.

"Jonn! Director Henshaw"

"Mr Schott there is no need to yell I can hear you" Jonn said

"It´s Kara she left, she went to CADMUS" Winn said anxiously

Without thinking it twice Jonn transformed into his real form and flew right away to find her. He was able to see her.. He tried to reach for her but then a light in the dark appeared. It seemed to be a vehicle and about five men all with weapons. He saw how Kara descended just close enough to be seen. Far enough if it was necessary to escape. He waited there, he knew he needed to develop a plan to get both of them away from CADMUS. He stayed where no one could see him.

"Who is General Morrison?" Kara said as she arrived to the place CADMUS told her

General Morrison smiled when he heard the question. "Supergirl finally we met. You don´t know how many efforts we have done to make you come"

"Threatening the city by setting free two dangerous aliens, abducting my sister and me. I'm pretty sure of what you are capable of" She said angrily

"I´m glad you understand how we work" General smiled

"I´m here. Where is the serum?"

"It should be arriving to the DEO. Isn't it Lieutenant?"

"Yes it is"

"As you see Supergirl I'm a man of word. Once Agent Danvers receive it she will be fine"

Winn was still looking at the sky where he saw Jonn and Kara for the last time. Suddenly a man arrived flying.

"Delivery for Agent Danvers"

"Who are you?" The man didn't answer. His eyes glow and it went away flying. When Winn saw him he knew he saw that face before. He ran quickly inside and began to search in his computer.

Eliza saw Winn running inside. She saw how he mumbled something and saw the package. A note was attached to it and she took it. It contained the instructions. _Give agent Danvers three doses. They should be given with one hour between each of them_. At the end of the note it said. _Supergirl paid the price_. Eliza gasped at the last statement.

"No… No!" She turned her sight to Winn and asked "Where is Kara? Winn where is she?"  
"She left… she went to CADMUS. Jonn went after her" He didn't even realize who he was talking to, he was too concentrated. He kept on mumbling and looking at his computer. Eliza took the serum with her and went to Alex's room.

Cristina was checking Alex´s vitals when Eliza arrived

"The serum is here" She said, taking out one of the doses and placing the needle into Alex´s IV

"What?"

"Kara went to CADMUS and they delivered the serum to save Alex. They kept their word" Eliza was talking but there were no emotions in her words. She looked lost. Cristina looked at her worried. She wasn't sure about what Eliza was about to do "Dr. Danvers we can't give her that serum we don´t know what it contains"

"I just lost Kara! I can´t lose my daughter!"

"Dr. Danvers, we can't trust them. What if the effect is the opposite? At least we have to check it´s components" She tried to stop Eliza

"No!, I'll give it to her, I just… I can't" Eliza was crying "What if it´s exactly what they say and because of analyzing it we lose her. No, I won't accept it. We have to try" The substance went through the IV

"It´s done… it says other two doses will be needed"

Cristina was so shocked she couldn't stop Eliza and she had to admit to herself she was wondering that could help. "I won´t leave Alex in case she needs something"

Eliza looked at her. "Me neither"

"How will I know Alex is fine? I won't go anywhere until I know she is right" Kara said still floating above General Morrison

"Well Supergirl I guess you will find out soon when we call for her" Two of the soldiers pointed their guns against her "We want to do this the easy way come down" He said smiling

"Call her? Why would she come?" Kara didn't understand what he was saying. At that moment she felt how someone was holding her bringing her down. Again the well-known feeling of weakness. She looked at his wrists and she saw it; he was wearing kryptonite bracelets. When they were down, he placed the bracelets on her. She fell to her knees. The man didn't say anything and stood behind General Morrison.

"Supergirl let me introduce you to Henry Cabot. I told you he was alive" The man didn't move. He kept his sight lost. "But he is not as he used to be. I think you may know him by his other form". When he said so Kara kept her sigh against Henry and saw how his eyes start glowing

"NO….It can't be.. it´s the…"

"Nuvner… well not exactly. The Nuvner was the alien we took to give Henry his powers. When he transforms he looks like that. He survived the experiment and now he is one of CADMUS successful assets. A new kind of metahuman one that can be controlled by us. The only undesired thing is that he is constantly failing. He needs to be under a coma condition for a long period of time to recharge. He is useful once or twice a year. I wonder what power will Agent Danvers develop. I also hope we fix the charging issue with her"

"No, Alex…" Kara realized that her sacrifice meant nothing… she was about to lose her sister in the worst way possible.

"We gave her the Kryptonian treatment so she may be like you. One side effect is the loss of memory which help us to control them so I´m sorry but she will forget you and only will respond to us" Kara was silent. She understood that was the plan from the beginning extract her powers to give it to Alex.

"Agent Danvers was the perfect choice, his father Jeremiah had a great DNA so we guessed her daughter would be the same" Then he made a sign and the soldiers, they grabbed her into the vehicle prepared for her. It was turn on and they started their way to CADMUS.

"I knew it! That guy was Henry Cabot!" Winn shouted.

Vasquez turned to Winn. "What are you talking about?"

"The guy that delivered the serum. He is Henry Cabot. They saved him but… he is able to fly now!"

"So… the serum will give Alex superpowers?"

"Miranda… I found out what is CDM1 it´s not only CADMUS it was a special facility, they started developing devices to emulate the alien powers and then they started experiments on humans to give them this kind of abilities. That´s why they wanted Kara, for her abilities and Alex she was a perfect healthy young human to receive powers" Vasquez was impressed by all the information the young man found . Winn continued "That's where Dr. Hills worked. He is not who CADMUS made us think. He quit before his accident. This file shows the procedures that were done on him, to change him. He has been mind controlled by them. The good thing is that they had to be near him to do it. There has been days since they are far from him and maybe he will be able to recover his memories."

"But how do we do it?" Vasquez asked

"I don't think a pep talk would do the trick… that's what I´m still thinking about. I don't know how to convince him"

"Winn, you said something about this guy Henry delivering the serum. Where is it?"

"It´s right here…" He looked nervous to his desk "It´s not here…Was someone here?"

Realizing it was all lost Kara didn't care and let the tears go down her face. Some of the soldiers looked at her knowing she was tricked and it was unfair but none of them move. They were too afraid of CADMUS. Suddenly the vehicle they were in started to make strange turns…

"Lieutenant what's going on?!" General Harrison shouted

Jonn was using his telepathy powers to control the driver… it was a risky move. The driver lost control of it and then the vehicle after some turns was lying on its side. All the people inside were unconscious. All but Lieutenant Harrison… He grabbed one of the guns and when he saw Jonn taking Kara out he started to fire at them. Jonn protected Kara and he was injured by one of the shots. Lieutenant Harrison kept on shooting until he went out of ammo.

Jonn took Kara and flew away to a safer place. Kara was still unconscious. He broke the bracelets Kara had and threw them away. After some minutes of flight but still away from the DEO he landed. He was beginning to feel weak and knew he wouldn't make it to the DEO headquarters. Now their only chance to go back was Kara.

"Kara, wake up! Kara" Jonn said as he placed her on the ground.

"The Nuvner…. Henry" She was only whispering

"What are you saying? Kara stay awake"

"Alex!" The sudden memory of her sister woke her up

"Kara are you ok?"

"Yes just a little bit dizzy. What happened to you? Where are we?"

"I told you not to go to them. They were taking you to CADMUS and I got you out"

"It was all a trap and now Alex… she can´t receive that serum" Then he noticed Jonn was in pain as his hand was covered with blood. "You're bleeding. We have to get to the DEO"

"Don't worry I will be ok, I just can´t fly there"

Kara stood up carrying Jonn. "My time to take the flight" She flew but some meters above the ground she felt it "Oh no" and the next they knew is the pain as a result of the crash "Jonn I´m sorry I think the kryptonite bracelets affected me" She said sadly "Didn't you bring the communicator?"

"No, when I heard you came I just rushed out to reach for you" Jonn said

"I guess we will need to walk. Are you sure you can?" Jonn nodded "Look at us, two powerful aliens abandoned at the desert… We have to get there in time Jonn. I don't want Alex to become like that guy"

Kara kept silent and then something inside of her felt stronger… "It´s back Jonn. come here I think I'm ready to fly"

"Are you sure? I don't want to crash again"

"Trust me"

They kept silent the whole flight both of them hoping to arrive in time.

Winn and Miranda ran into the Med Bay, they saw what Eliza and Cristina did with the serum. Both of them were astonished and couldn't speak. They decided the best thing was to talk to Jonn first and then explain to Eliza what was the real purpose of the serum. .

"Time for the second dose. How is she doing Cristina?" Eliza took the second syringe relieved to see that Alex was alive.

"She is doing good, her heartbeat increased, but Eliza this is too risky"

"This thing is saving Alex with this Kara´s sacrifice will be worthy" She took the second dose and injected it into Alex´s IV

As soon as they arrived Kara ran into Alex´s room. She saw Eliza and Cristina

"Kara, sweetheart! You´re back! What happened? Are you ok?"

"Jonn saved me. I´m sorry I thought CADMUS would help us"

"They are sweetie, this thing is saving Alex"

"What?! You gave her the serum?"

"Yes, and she is getting better" Cristina said

"No! You have to stop. This was only another trap and I helped them. You gave her all of it?" Kara saw the IV plugged into Alex´s arm and started to take it away.

"There were three doses, only one is left" Eliza said as she looked how afraid Kara looked

"You can´t give her the third one… please" She begged Eliza

"Kara, Alex is stronger now. Why do you want us to stop?"

"It was a trap Eliza. If she keeps on receiving it she be will one of their experiments"

Eliza was speechless. The whole room was silent only the monitors were heard. "I'll go back to my lab, Cristina, please I'll need new samples from Alex. Could you please take them? I need to understand what Kara said. I'll wait you there"

"Sure, I'll give them to you" Cristina replied

"Eliza, I'm so sorry" Kara said hugging her.

"You were only trying to help her, I should have listened to Cristina" There was guilt and regret inside of her.

While Kara was at Alex's room. Jonn walked straight to his office.

"Director, We need to talk to you" Miranda said with Winn behind her. "It´s extremely important"

"Come into my office"

Winn noticed he was injured "That looks bad, should I call Dr. Hamilton"

"It´s okay I'll be healed in minutes. What do you wanted to talk about?"

"Winn found what you asked about Dr. Hills background. We found it was all set up by CADMUS. He is not an alien hater. He is a good a man. A man who was mind controlled or still is. We have to make a test and find a way to bring him back. That way we can help Alex. His family, his wife was reported dead but his daughter is missing"

"So he was just a part of this plan?" Jonn asked

Winn continued "We think that the main reason for CADMUS was to capture Kara. But when they found out that Alex was her sister they took the chance to capture her too for their creepy experiments. You see Henry Cabot is"

"A metahuman, yes I saw him" Jonn said "We have to keep that serum away from Alex and find a way to save her"

"Director… Dr. Danvers gave the serum to Alex we were late to stop her"

Jonn kept his eyes wide open. What would happen now? Alex a metahuman?

"I asked Max for help, I send him the photo of Dr. Hills daughter. If we find her and Dr. Hills is able to see her maybe he will remember who he really is"

"I hope this works. This would be our last hope"

At National city orphanage

"Mr. Lord, what a pleasure. My Name is Alicia Thompson. I didn't know you would come this fast. Your assistant said the donation would be ready by the end of the month"

"I decided to make a surprise visit. Are all the kids here?"

"Yes, most of them."

"What do you mean most of them?" Max asked

"Well Mr. Lord some of them are still at school they will arrive soon"

"Of course! I'll wait for them to come… Could you please give me the list and photo with their names? I would really like to talk to them by their own names"

"Well that´s confidential information but since you´re going to meet them" Alicia went to her drawer and brought a file "Here it is"

Max quickly looked at all the pages and photos until he find what he was looking for

"Hannah Hills… just who I was looking for" He smiled

 **TBC**

 **Well I think it was an interesting chapter. We understood all of what CADMUS wanted. Please let me know what you think. I´ve some ideas in mind but let me know your own. Leave your reviews, favorite and follow. Have an amazing day =)**


	17. Chapter 17: HANNAH

**Hello! Again thank you for leaving your reviews it really helps to keep on writing. I hope you like this chapter, at first I thought it would be smaller but it is not still I felt it a little bit slow. Please let me know. So if you´re ok with the posting dates I´ll keep on going with the same schedule. Please keep on reviewing and let me know if you have any ideas for this**.

CHAPTER 17: HANNAH

The only one at Alex´s room was Kara. She sat beside her letting her head lie over the bed, her sight direct to Alex. She could hear Alex´s heartbeat stronger than before. She was anxious because she kept on remembering what General Harrison told her _"We gave her the Kryptonian treatment so she may be like you. One side effect is the loss of memory which help us to control them so I´m sorry but she will forget you and only will respond to us"_ Winn got into the room and placed his hand over her shoulder.

"Kara?"

She turned her sight to him; she stood up and hugged him. "You were right, everyone was right it was a trap. But I kept on hoping that serum could help her"

"I know Kara; no one could imagine what they were doing. There is a way to help her. Dr. Hills" Kara turned her face and he gently touched her chin to make her look at him "I know how much pain he has done but it wasn't him. This is our chance to keep on fighting this" She kept silent and kept on hugging him. "Now, how are you feeling? Are your powers back?"

"I think so, when I was with Jonn I felt a sudden rush of power inside of me. I may need to talk to Cristina"

"I want to be sure you're ok"

"Winn, how will this doctor help us?"

National city general hospital - Months ago

"This is by far the worst disaster National City has experienced in years. Chaos is all over the city and some burglars are taking advantage of this. Robberies are reported not only at banks but at small grocery stores. We request to all citizens to keep calm. There is still no sight of Supergirl but all the security and medical departments are helping" No one was watching but that was the latest update. The hospital waiting room was full; some hallways had stretchers with patients. The med team was insufficient. Among these patients was Hannah Hills.

That was supposed to be a fun day. His father quit his job which meant she could spend more time with him. They were driving towards National City, some shopping before leaving for vacations. She wondered if she could see Supergirl flying through the skies. The sudden movement at the bridge changed everything. She felt terrified and the next she knew is that her parents and she were falling. Everything went dark. And now there she was, in the middle of the chaos. She hasn´t been able to speak. She had a broken arm, and bruises over her face. She heard something about her mother. She died but no one was there to hug her. Just a nurse that went by and gave her some food saw the sadness over Hannah´s face. No one told her anything just that they needed to to find a family member to contact but she couldn't speak. The shock was terrible for a 6 year old girl.

She kept on wondering where her superhero was when her car fell and she lost her parents. No one was able to get in contact with the girl's family. She became a Jane Doe since she wasn't speaking. After recovering she was taken to National City Orphanage. Three months of therapy were needed to make her talk again. And now they knew their name. Hannah Hills.

Alicia Thompson the orphanage director. She was particularly interested in Hannah's case because she constantly talked about her father.

"He will come for me I know it" Hannah kept on saying

"Hannah we looked after him but we haven't found him" Alicia was trying to explain her new reality.

"You're not looking an the right place" She said angrily leaving Alicia alone.

She has done all she could to find Friederick Hills but she couldn´t. There was only the house register but nothing else. She looked at Hannah and could see she kept on hoping he would come back.

Time went by and Hannah started to talk again and be more social. But of course there were times when she preferred to be alone. She kept on seeing at the sky and the only thing that brought a smile to her face was when she saw something related to Supergirl. All of the girls at the orphanage like her enjoyed watching at Supergirl. They knew she lost her parents too and they could relate to her. When she attacked the city most of them lose their trust in her but not Hannah. She was the only one that kept on believing in Supergirl. She knew that one day she will be able to talk to her and ask Supergirl to find her father.

When all the kids arrived. Max called out for the surprise he had for them. He brought a whole truck of toys. Everyone was so happy. But he saw a little girl who wasn't smiling like the rest of the kids. She was silent sitting on a swing. Max approached to her.

"Hello Hannah. Do you want to play with the other kids?" She didn't reply "Hannah, come, you can choose the toy you like the most"

"Mr. Lord if you excuse me" Alicia said, showing him the way to her office "Hannah is a special case. She lost her mother at the earthquake. We haven't been able to find his father but it looks like he died there too. A lot to take for a little girl like her"

"What would happen if the father is found? She would go back to him right?"

"Well… paperwork will be needed. But it's pretty doubtful to find him. It's been almost a year"

"Miracles can happen. I´ll try to help if you let me"

"Thank you Mr. Lord"

He left the office and went back to Hannah. She was now at a bench holding a doll dressed like Supergirl.

"I didn't know Supergirl dolls are for sale"

"I made the costume"

Max was surprised because she replied.

"You like Supergirl?"

"Yes, she is awesome. She is always helping others and I know she will help me"

"Help you?"

"She will find my father. I wrote her a letter and attached it to a balloon so when she is flying through the skies she can read it"

"Could you write that letter again? You see" and approaching to Hannah's ear "She is my friend"

"Really!" Hannah shouted.

"Shhh It´s a secret. You've to keep that secret ok? Write the letter I'll wait you here" To Max's surprise she only took a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"I always carry one with me. In case I´m able to see her"

"You´re a smart girl. I'll give it to her alright?" Hannah nodded and hugged him.

Max left the place. The paper work to take Hannah to Dr. Hills could be difficult and will take time. Time Alex´s didn´t have. He kept on thinking how will the Dr. react when he sees his daughter. It would be a horrible scene if he didn't recognize her. He needed to talk to Jonn and figure out how to get the help needed from the doctor without exposing Hannah.

Kara and Winn walked outside the DEO and he began to explain.

"This Dr. has been mind controlled. Somehow CADMUS got into his mind and changed everything. He doesn't hate you. He worked there but he quit when he found out about their experiments and how his research, the one that was supposed to help people, was being used for other purposes. We have an idea to bring his real memories back"

"How?"

"We need a trigger. His daughter is missing. Max is looking after her. With her and Jonn's magic telepathy thing he can be back. He might have a way to help Alex"

"Stronger together… If it wasn´t for all of you this couldn't´be happening. Hope would be all lost but it´s not thanks to you. Thank you Winn. I love you"

"I love you too Kara" They got lost in a warm embrace and kiss.

"I don't know how Eliza must be feeling. She was the one that gave Alex the serum" Kara said

"If this Dr. helps that won´t be important. We have to think on how to work with Dr. Hills"

"Winn can read his file? When you talk about him I can only remember his face, his voice while we were captive with him. I can only remember pain and hate. I need to know the real Dr."

"Yes Kara, I´ll bring it to you"

Eliza went back to the med bay, Kara was beside Alex reading the file Winn gave her.

"It would be time for the third dose."

"You can't give it to her" Kara was afraid of what could happen.

"I know Kara but I wish it was a real cure. I want so much to see Alex awake"

"I wish that too"

Jonn heard what they were talking about and saw their sadness.

"Kara, may I speak with you for a minute?

They went outside the room. Kara started to talk to him. "I didn't said anything in front of Eliza because it's too soon but Winn explained the plan to bring Hannah and wake up Dr. Hills from the mind control. Are you sure you can help?"

"I will do all I can Kara. First I want you to come with me. We will make a visit to Dr. Hills to see if he will be able to recognize his daughter"

Since their last visit Dr. Hills had changed. He looked confused. He was sat in the middle of his cell grabbing his legs. When they got in, he didn't even notice it. Jonn began to talk to him.

"Dr. Hills we need to talk to you. We know what happened to you and we are sorry for that. We need your help. We can help you get Hannah back"

Dr. Hills only kept on repeating "Hannah? Who is she? Why I can't remember?"

Kara felt sorry for him; she read his file and saw a picture of his family. What captured her attention is how Hannah looked like Alex when she was little. Of course Kara met Alex as a teenager but she saw pictures of her when she was younger.

Kara approached to the cell and trying to reach his sight he talked to him "Dr. Hills we need your help. We know who you are and what you really think about me"

He lifted his head and saw her. What was a look of hate before now it was a look of desperation asking for help. "Supergirl! You can, you can help me. Please set me free"

"I need your help Dr. my sister she was treated with something from CADMUS and…"She couldn't go on. Dr. Hills looked desperate

"No! CADMUS no please no, I don't want to back there NO!"

"Dr. Hills stay calm we won´t take you there" Jonn tried to keep him calm "Kara is better if we get out of here"

"He looks so lost. We need to find Hannah they both need each other"

"I know. What kind of people are working at CADMUS? They broke a family!"

"I don't know how I could trust them. I'm so afraid to see Alex like him. Lost. He doesn't remember. They said Alex wouldn't remember me" Before leaving Kara took the photo from the file and left it near the cell so the Dr could see it when he was calm.

As they left the room Vasquez approached to Kara and Jonn.

"Ma´am, Sir. Maxwell Lord is here. He wants to speak with both of you"

They walked to Jonn´s office and there he was.

"I heard you went CADMUS. I´m glad you are back. Did that worked?"

"They tricked me. The serum they sent to save Alex isn't what they said. It´s purpose was to turn Alex into a metahuman and being able to control her by erasing her memories. We need Dr. Hills help more than ever"

Max didn´t believe on what she said. "Metahuman? How could that…"

Kara stopped him "Max it´s a long story and our option here is Dr. Hills. Did you find Hannah?

"Yes I did, I found her"

"Where is she? How did you find her so fast?" Jonn asked

"She is at National City Orphanage. On how I found her I´ve contacts… not all very legal but it worked". Jonn gave him an intense look "Anyway, she doesn't talk too much but she likes you and trust you Supergirl" He gave the letter to Kara. She opened it and it was a drawing of her family. And written with crayons _Supergirl please find my daddy. Hannah_ "If his father looks at her and remembers everythin he will help us. I´m sure he will help"

"Is Hannah ready to see her father? He doesn't remember her. Have you considered what could mean to her?" Jonn said

Max had another idea. "Yes I thought about that too and what do you say if you shift into Hannah? Then we can trick that Dr. and get the help we need It´s a perfect idea! You shift into his daughter and then he comes back. He helps Alex and everything is solved!"

"You want me to trick this man. He has been tricked enough!" Jonn was angry by the option Max gave "This family has been broken we need to help them not only for Alex but for them"

"Max how do we bring Hannah?" Kara asked

"Legal way there is a bunch of paperwork I already have my lawyers working on that but if social service knows where his father is forget about bringing her here"

"What if I go for her? I can bring her and talk with the orphanage director"

"It could work" Max said "Let´s go then"

"Kara remember you have to think in Hannah not only Alex. You can´t harm a little girl by seeing his father in that condition just to get his help. We have to give them time"

"There is no time! Max let´s go"

In her way to the orphanage Kara took time to think. For a slightly moment she thought Jonn didn´t care about Alex enough. She would do anything to bring Alex back. She of course was the first to arrive to the orphanage. She saw Hannah looking straight at her. Her eyes were full of joy and hope. She somehow felt like she was looking at Alex.

"Supergirl!" Hannah said while running towards her. "I knew you would come"

"Hey Hannah. Max gave me your letter"

"Will you help me?"

Kara kneeled in front of her "I will Hannah"

"My hero!" She hugged her and Kara had a flashback. Alex said she was her hero too. Kara couldn't help it and a tear slipped her face "Supergirl is crying? Why?" Hannah saw the tear and cleaned up it her little hand.

"My sister is sick and I´m worried for her. You remind me of her"

"Really?Wow it has to be great being your sister! Is she very sick?"

"Yes she is" Kara tried to get her voice back "You can´t tell anyone ok?" Hannah nodded "I need you to listen carefully. I read your letter. My friend and I found your dad"

"I knew it! I knew you would! Where is he?"

"My friend will come and will talk with Miss Thompson and will ask her permission for you to come with us. We may have to bring you back here but your father will be with you full time soon. You understand?"

Hannah just nodded with a big smile on her face. That make Kara smile too. She played a little bit with her and Hannah showed her the doll with the Super costume. Max arrived a couple of minutes later.

"Hannah saw him and ran towards him"

"Thank you for giving her my letter!"

"You're very welcome Miss. Now why don't you go to grab some of your things while Supergirl and I talk with Miss Thompson. Hannah don´t forget you can´t tell your friends Supergirl is here ok?" Hannah left happily

Max turned to Kara "Now go to the roof, we will meet Miss Thompson there" But Kara kept on thinking about Hannah "Supergirl?… Kara!"

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Meeting at the roof. What were you thinking?"

"Hannah looks like Alex when she was little" She only managed to say and then flew to the roof

"Another reason to help both of them" Max sighed

Max met Alicia inside the orphanage. "Mr. Lord Do you mind to explain me why we will meet over the roof. We can talk at my office"

"Believe me you will understand"

When they were up stairs Kara was already there. Alicia looked at her astonished "Supergirl"

"That's the reason. Miss Thompson we need a favor"

"What do you need?" Alicia said still trying to get out of her surprise

Kara began to talk "We found Hannah's father. He has a kind of amnesia and the only way to be fully recovered is by seeing Hannah"

Max continued "We understand about the paperwork but we need to go there in time. We can't wait"

"Why you can't wait? Why he didn't come here?"

"We need him to help us… to help someone very important for both of us" Kara´s face showed sadness and Alicia saw it "the only way is if he sees his daughter"

"So you´re only helping Hannah because he will help your friend?"

"It's more complicated than that. But we can fully explain" Max said

"I know it sounds selfish. I didn't realize that until I saw Hannah. I wanted so much to find help for my sis.. friend that I didn´t get how important it was for Hannah too. I want to help her too. I want to make her happy. At least one family will be together: Hannah and his father"

Alicia listened carefully and kept silent.

The alarms began to sound at the med bay and by the time Eliza arrived the med team was already trying to control Alex´s seizure.

"What happened?"

"We will run an EEG… but"

"What is it Hamilton?"

"Eliza… I don´t know how to say this. Her oxygen levels are going down, and so her heartbeat. Whatever the serum was it isn´t working anymore"

"What if we gave her the third dose?"

"Eliza you know it's not an option"

"She will survive with it"

"At what cost?"

"I already lost Jeremiah I can´t lose Alex too!" Eliza had enough. The last couple of days took all her strength. She was crying desperately. Cristina hugged her "Eliza, you need to rest come. I'll give you something" Cristina took Eliza to the room next door and let her sleep.

Somewhere outside National

"General Morrison, are you ok?"

"How can I be ok? We just lost Supergirl and now the DEO knows about our assets… Henry where is he?"

"It´s here but he is not responding. As you said… it keeps on failing"

"Seems to be that we will have to take over our new asset… Call to the base, we are going to the DEO"

 **TBC**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review, favorite and follow. Next week a new chapter will arrive. As always have a great day!**


	18. Chapter 18: AMBUSH

**Hello all! I really can´t thank you enough for your reviews It´s really great to read them and to know you like this story.** **I reply to all of them so if you have a special suggest please leave it there. So here it is the new chapter.**

CHAPTER 18: AMBUSH

The CADMUS special team was getting ready under the orders of General Morrison. "I want both of them Lieutenant. Supergirl and Agent Danvers need to learn they don´t mess with CADMUS or with me. You understand?"

"Yes sir"

"You know what to do. Once we have the asset on our side all will become easy"

"We will bring them Sir"

Max was getting anxious because of the silence "Alicia you have an answer?"

"If he has amnesia how will he remember Hannah?"

"He will. We will talk to him first we won't expose Hannah to any stressful situation"

"So you´re not sure. No, I'm sorry you can't take her unless you probe she will be fine, unless you are totally sure this won't make Hannah more sad than she already is"

"Alicia…"

"No Mr. Lord I'm sorry. If you want to take her I will go with you when the time comes. I´m her guardian and I won't leave her alone. Not even with you Supergirl"

Kara understood Alicia´s point of view although she felt frustrated. "Can I talk to her? Before we leave?"

"Sure, I'll call her" Alicia said

Max thought Kara was up to something "So, what's the plan? You will fly her to the DEO?"

"No Max, Alicia is right all we have done was selfish. Just for Alex not for her father or her. She deserves better"

"Kara there is no time for this, Alex…"

"Alex wouldn't like this either" Kara was sure of that

Hannah went into the roof and quickly ran towards Supergirl. Max left them alone.

"Are you going to take me to my daddy?"

"Hannah, there is a change of plans. I can't take you to where he is. I'll bring him but it will take a couple of days"

"No… I want to see him right now"

"Hannah, I know is hard to understand but I promise I will bring him" Hannah started to cry and Kara cleaned her tears "Listen, until that day comes make drawings for your dad and I´ll give them to him, ok?. If I'm able to bring him earlier I promise I will" Hanna stayed silent looking at her hero until she left running.

"Just like Alex" Kara said to herself as she remembered that when Alex got mad when they were at Midvale she only stayed silent and went to her room where there was no chance to get her out. Kara started to fly and she decided to make a quick visit to her boss. She needed to talk with someone. She gently landed at the balcony. The queen of all media saw the cape floating and quickly walked towards the door.

"Supergirl" She couldn't hide her surprise for the unexpected visit. She saw how the young hero wasn't smiling as usual.

"Hello Miss Grant. I just stopped by to talk"

"I´m glad you feel confident talking with me. Not many get that. What´s going on? How is your sister?" Just the mention of Alex make Kara's eyes being filled with tears

"Nothing good. I'm so afraid of losing Alex that I almost expose a little girl to something bad. It was selfish. And now looking at my actions I know Alex wouldn't be proud of me for doing this. She said I am her hero but I can't do anything to save her and when I tried I wasn't exactly a hero"

"You have flaws but you're trying and as you said it yourself you're acting by fear. This is normal, you love your sister so don't blame yourself for doing all you can to save her. You have to understand that sometimes just being by her side is all she could need from you"

Cat was interrupted when Kara heard Jonn "Supergirl we need you at the DEO"

Kara feared the worst "Is everything right with Alex?"

"Come Eliza needs you"

"I´m on my way. Sorry Miss Grant I have to go"

Cat didn't even finish hearing the phrase when Kara was already flying "Take care… Kara"

As Kara flew to the DEO CADMUS was getting ready to get in. Lieutenant Harrison headed his team towards the DEO base. They were using the camouflage device so nobody was able to see them coming. According to the layouts they had, there was a special entrance near the med bay the place they were interested in. The entrance was commonly used for emergencies to bring in the injured agents. Two CADMUS vehicles were there.

Sullivan was assigned to go to the med bay to wake up Alex. He received a bag with a little box in it. It was a device that will help him with his mission. Along with the box he found DEO tactic clothes for him and for Alex. Lieutenant Harrison gave him the instructions once he was ready to get in. "The serum must be doing its work over her brain. A little shock will do the trick to wake her up. Once you do it call us. Understood?"

"Yes sir"

"Good. The IT team got into the DEO security system and is opening the doors right now. Go!"

Sullivan got into the DEO without a problem. He remembered the layout and which hall will get him to the med bay. While he was walking Supergirl arrived. he thought _"Just in time"_ He decided to be near and see if he could hear something.

"Jonn what happened? Why you called me?"

"Eliza had a crisis. Cristina helped her but she was saying something about giving Alex the third dose"

"No she can´t!" Kara said frightened

"She is too desperate to save Alex. She got into a dead end with Dr. Sullivan and their research. I think she only needs to rest to keep on working and find a cure"

"Where is the serum? We have to destroy it before she tries to give it to Alex"

After hearing them he walked and found a lonely lab. He made contact with Lieutenant Harrison.

"Sir the treatment was not complete. She had two of three doses"

"General Morrison expected that after all they left knowing what would happen. Look, at the right side of the device I gave you there is syringe with the dose needed. Use it and complete the treatment" Lieutenant Harrison said confident

"Copy that"

Sullivan left the lab and walked straight to the med bay. No one was near. He closed the door and quickly injected Alex over her neck. He started to take the vent tube and the IV. Alex gasped and started to have a seizure. He turned off the monitors so the alarms would not start. He took out the device. There were two wires with two metal discs at the end of each one. He placed them on each side of Alex´s head and gave her a shock. With that Alex eyes opened and her breathing became regular.

"She´s is up sir"

"Excellent! Show her the video"

He gave Alex her clothes. Alex was moving automatically not showing any sign of emotion. Just following orders. Then he took out a small screen and a video started. Alex concentration was only on that screen. She kept silent the whole time absorbing the new information. Once the video ended she stood up.

"Agent Danvers reporting for duty sir"

Sullivan smiled.

Meanwhile Kara was talking with Eliza.

"I´m sorry Kara I was desperate I'm so sorry"

Kara approached to hug her "Don't be, we just want to know where is the serum" Eliza took it out of her lab coat. She felt ashamed for still having it. "We will find a way to save Alex Eliza I promise"

Cristina got into the room "Dr. Danvers how are you feeling?"

"Better thanks to you"

Cristina smiled "Good. How about you Kara? Is there any pain?"

"No. Actually I think I´m fully recovered" She said proudly

"Jonn told me about how you flew him here. I´m glad. Your last ECG was excellent so the heart condition wasn't permanent. Now remember to stay away from Kryptonite"

"Good news. It´s exactly what we needed" Eliza said relieved

Suddenly a crashing sound and gunshots were heard.

"What is that? Alex!" Eliza said as she was walking towards the door

"No Eliza wait… Cristina please stay with her I'll check Alex" Kara ran outside the room. She saw DEO agents fighting against intruders. She watched as Vasquez and Winn tried to find a safe place. She ran towards them and protected them.

"Vasquez what's going on?"

"I don't know how they got in. They cut all our communications!"

"Where is Jonn?"

"The Metahuman Henry was attacking National City. He left so you could stay here with Eliza"

"It´s all CADMUS plan. Why I am not surprised? Stay here"

"Kara… be careful" Winn said staring at her

"You too"

She got into Alex´s room only to find a lonely bed. She saw someone was coming and before she noticed she received a punch. She flew away hitting the wall and breaking it. The next she knew is that she was lying on the ground outside the DEO.

"That was just a warning. Surrender alien"

Her entire body hurt. She couldn't believe what she heard and that voice.

"Did you hear me? Surrender, unless you want to feel real pain"

Again the voice... it couldn't be. She stood up and turned her sight. It was Alex and she was pointing a gun against her.

"Alex!"

"It is Agent Danvers for you alien! Kneel and surrender. Make this easier for both of us"

"Alex please you don´t have to do this" And then she felt how her right shoulder burned in pain. Alex shot at her with a kryptonite bullet

"I told you. Kneel!"

"Alex what are you doing? She's your sister!" Eliza shouted from the broken wall

Alex turned her sight to Eliza "I don't know who are you and what do you mean by that but certainly I´m not related to her so I suggest you to back off"

"Alex, I'm your mother and I… "

"If you care about that alien then you're a traitor as much as all of the people inside!"

"Alex stop. What do you want?" Kara said worried for Eliza´s safety

"You Supergirl… it´s always you" Lieutenant Harrison said as he walked into the scene "You know how this works. You're coming with us"

"She tried to use her super speed to reach him but Alex was faster. She placed her hand over Kara´s throat lifting her over the ground. Kara tried to get free but with the kryptonite bullet in her she couldn´t. She was gasping for air

Alex was looking straight at Kara's eyes. "You really have to stop fighting us. Don´t you get it? We won. Game over"

"Agent Danvers stop. Handcuff the alien. We are leaving" Lieutenant Harrison instructed her.

Alex took Kara´s wrists and put the kryptonite handcuffs. "Alex, I know you're there please you have to remember" But Alex slapped her "Listen, I don´t want to keep on hearing that sobbing voice. I don't even want to be near you but I've to because this is my mission. Stop aliens like you!" The way Alex was treating her hurt more Kara than the kryptonite.

Alex grabbed Kara inside a truck and locked her. All of CADMUS team left the DEO. A sense of hopeless was felt all around the base.

Jonn arrived seeing the mess inside. "What happened?!"

"We were under attack Sir" Vasquez said as she look at him concerned "CADMUS took Alex and Supergirl"

Jonn was shocked "Where is Eliza?"

"At the med bay with Dr. Hamilton. She had a nervous breakdown" Vasquez informed

"Winn, I need you to call Maxwell Lord and see what happened with Hannah" He looked at Winn´s desk and saw a something that could help "Is this Dr. Hills file?"

"Yes sir" Winn said.

Jonn took the file and left walking towards Dr. Hills cell "Dr. I understand what you're going through but we can really use your help and expertise right now. We need you to come back"

"How do you expect me to help? I don't know who I am. I guess that people on the photo Supergirl left is my family but I can't recognize them"

Seeing his frustration Jonn gave him the file. "You're going to read this file, this is your story. Once you finish you´ll come with me. We will make a visit"

The CADMUS vehicle stopped. Kara was unconscious but was woken up by Alex. "Wake up! We arrive to your new home" Alex said as he pulled her outside the vehicle. CADMUS base was underground in the middle of nowhere. Kara was walking slowly and Alex kept on pushing her to make her walk faster. "I don't have the entire day! Hurry!"

Once inside Kara saw General Morrison

"Welcome Supergirl! Lieutenant Harrison, Sullivan and Danvers good job"

"Why are you doing this?" Kara shouted

General Morrison ignored the question. "Danvers! Take Supergirl to her new room. Turn on the emitters at 30 percent"

"Yes sir"

"What do you want with us? Bring my sister back! You have me"

"Danvers, emitters at 40 percent. If she keeps on talking increase the power. You will keep the guard over her cell"

"Yes sir"

As Alex took Kara to her cell she tried to talk to Alex.

"Alex please come back. I need your help!"

"You heard General Morrison. Now it will be 50 percent. I suggest you to stop talking but it´s not as if I really care about you"

Kara knew 50 percent was a lot. She felt frightened of what would happen to her but most of all she felt hopeless.

General Morrison was satisfied with the work done "Lieutenant Harrison, Sullivan that was a great work. We got what we wanted from the beginning. Prepare the med team to make a full scan on Supergirl´s anatomy and take that bullet out. Is the Mulek ready?

"Yes sir"

"Excellent we will start tomorrow"

Alex left Kara inside a cell and then she turned the emitters on. Kara could feel how it began to weaken her. At a screen she saw how its power was increasing and with that the pain over her body. When it was up to 50 percent she was gasping for air and found difficult to keep awake. She kept on seeing Alex but Alex sight was lost. She was like Henry only following orders. She tried to keep awake until the exposure was too long and everything turned dark.

 **TBC**

 **Thank you for reading please review, favorite and follow. Did you like it? I hope so. Let me know in your reviews. Have an great day!**


	19. Chapter 19: DEFEATED

**Hello, this chapter was difficult. But here it is. I thought I would post this tomorrow but I finished it earlier. Thank you for reviewing. It is really great to know your thoughts about this. To the guests thank you. I´m feel sorry that I can´t reply. The guest MO I miss your review. Just to let you know 25 days until season 2.**

CHAPTER 19: DEFEATED

John returned to Dr. Hills cell to check on him. "Dr Hills how are you?"

"While reading this some images came to my mind like memories but it didn't feel like they were mine. However I think they are real"

"That's good. Let's see if our visit today helps you more"

"Where are we going?"

"Your house"

When Kara woke up the emitters were turned on up to 20 percent. There was a tray with food near her or at least what seemed to be food. It was difficult to say as it only looked horrible. She looked at her shoulder and it had a gauze over it. She search for Alex but she wasn't there. She found General Morrison instead

"I'm not as bad as you think. I request the med team to take out the bullet" He walked near her cell "You know, you and Alexandra Danvers are admirable. You survived the Kryptonite injection. She survived Friederick´s attack, and the whole metahuman treatment. I'm really impressed. She was trained and will become a better hero than you. She doesn't need to be unconscious to recharge like Henry. Super speed, super hearing, strength and flying are the developed abilities. I guess the laser vision and cold breathe will come next. It's too sad the only thing we couldn't get was being bulletproof but she heals fast so it wasn't a total loss" While he was talking Kara´s eyes were full of rage. "I suggest you to eat Supergirl you'll need it. Today will be a long day for you"

Jonn and Dr. Hills arrived to the house were Kara and Alex were rescued. Jonn made some arrangements to get in there without problems and to get it cleaned. They were received by a beautiful garden. Dr. Hills walked trembling; it was like living a dream. He saw that house before and the garden but it still was like in a dream not for real. At the hall there were still some letters and bills. Jonn stayed always behind Dr. Hills as he kept on walking through the house. He saw the photos and touched some of them. Each part of the house gave him flashbacks of his previous life. Jonn helped him by going into his mind and made the flashbacks last longer. He went upstairs and saw his wedding photo. Jonn found the memories of his wife and all of them came back. The next one´s were how Hannah was born and how he played with her. He went into her room and found her toys. He sat down on the bed and grabbed the teddy bear Hannah liked the most.

"I don't know how I could forget all of that" He let some tears fall.

"I know it is difficult Dr."

"Please call me Friederick. This isn´t a dream, this is my life. Can you help me bring all my memories back? When you were near me I felt how my memories increased and I know it was you"

"Some memories might be painful"

"I want all of them. I need to know everything. Most of all what I did while I was under CADMUS full control"

"Ok, I'll do it. Stay calm"

Jonn placed both of his hands over Friederick´s head. He was able to see all the images from his family, his work at CADMUS and how he discovered the experiments that they were doing. The accident and CADMUS taking control of him was difficult for both of them. The last images were from the time of the abduction.

Alex got into Kara´s cell. She was sat leaning against one of the cell walls. She seemed to be so small in there.

"You didn't eat" Alex said as she saw the tray of food untouched.

"Not hungry"

"Too bad for you. Stand up" Alex was opening the cell, but Kara didn't move. Alex walked towards her and kicked Kara's feet. "Stand up alien" Kara started to get up as she knew no good would come if she stayed there. She tried to reach for Alex´s sight but she was avoiding her. Alex placed the kryptonite cuffs on her. Kara felt the drain of power. "Let´s go" Alex pushed Kara outside the cell and walked with her towards the lab.

"Where are we going?" Kara asked

"Lab"

"What are they going to do?"

"Is not your right to ask. You lost that right when you hurt people"

"I haven't done that. I have tried to make good" But she remembered the red kryptonite day "I did lose my way once but all I have done is to make sure people is safe"

"You are lying don't try to trick me"

"I´m not! Alex please look at me and see I'm not lying"

Alex pushed Kara towards a wall and pressed her arm against her throat "I don't know who do you think I'm that you can call me Alex. You can´t" She released her "Move the med team is waiting"

They got into the med lab. The team wore masks so Kara couldn't see their faces which only made her feel more afraid. She was placed over a stretcher. Her hands and legs were immobilized by more kryptonite. A large needle was placed over her arm and blood started to go out of her body to a bag. Then the whole med team left leaving the sisters alone again.

"Danvers!" Alex was surprised that the alien in front of her stopped calling her Alex but she didn't reply "Danvers… I'm thirsty. Please give me some water"

"I´m not allowed to give you anything until this procedure ends"

Beside the room where Alex and Kara were there was another room where a big window that allowed Lieutenant Harrison and General Morrison to look at them.

"Sir, I don´t get it. Why are you letting them spend time together?"

"Lieutenant, Supergirl's strength is hope. People look up to her because they think she gives them hope. People follow her because hope is stronger than fear. And that gave her power over us. What would happen if you take that hope away from her? She would be defeated. We have to defeat her first at that level. She had hope that her sister would recognize her and save her. Now it is lost. Power will return to where it belonged; to humans not aliens. They are able to destroy us. But we will destroy them first."

Kara was feeling weak and staring at the ceiling she talked "Alex… I'm sorry that you became like this. It was my fault"

"I thought you would stop calling me Alex"

"And I thought you would stop talking to me"

As much as she wanted she couldn't stop talking to Kara. "Why do you say it's your fault? I´m here by my own will"

"They gave you the serum because of me… you went to that basement because of me… maybe I deserve this"

Defeated. That was the word that Alex thought best fit when she saw Kara. She couldn't understand why but deep inside she wanted to hug her. To give her comfort. But how could she felt that since that was an alien? A menace to the world. Thought lying in that stretcher she didn't look like a menace.

Jonn released Friederick who was terrified by the things he did when Kara and Alex were captive at his house. He couldn't believe it and he quickly ran to his basement. Jonn ran behind him. When he got in; the chains that kept Kara captive were still there and so the kryptonite rock. "I can´t believe I did that. I don't know how I will look at Hannah with all the things I've done"

"She loves you and she is willing to see you"

"Where is she? I need to hug her and be with her"

Jonn took a look over his watch "They must be arriving" They went upstairs and heard a car parking outside the house. Friederick opened the door and saw Hannah running towards him.

"Daddy!"

"My girl!"

Behind were Alicia and Max

"I can't believe it but I'm so happy for Hannah" Alicia was moved watching that the sad and speechless girl that arrived a year ago was finally with her father. Standing beside her was Max with a smile over his face.

They went inside the house to the living room.

"You gave me back my life. Thank you" Friederick said as he was still hugging Hannah

"We are glad we could help" Jonn smiled

Max kept his sight towards Hannah. He remembered Kara told him that she looked like Alex and he saw how right she was. They had the same smile. "My lawyers will work with Alicia to be sure you don't have any problem to have Hannah with you"

"I want to start a new life but before I know I need to help you. I just want to be sure that my previous work won´t be a problem"

"You can stay at the DEO" Jonn said. "We will make the proper arrangements for both of you. Don´t worry you will be safe"

"Hannah go and pick some of your things? We will leave soon"

"Can Alicia come with me daddy?"

"Sure" Friederick replied

Hannah took Alicia´s hand and took her with her upstairs.

"Thank you to both of you. I know I've done bad things. For starters how is Alex? She is Supergirl´s sister, right?" Friederick asked concerned.

Jonn explained. "Yes, along with the injuries she had while she was here she received a dose of kryptonian cells but her body rejected them. For a little she seemed to be recovered but then her condition was very critical until she received two doses of a special serum CADMUS sent"

Friederick listened carefully to what Jonn said. "I can´t believe I helped with that. I know what CADMUS is trying to do. Since the first injection it was all part of the same thing turning her into one of their metahuman assets. If there were only two of three doses there should be a way to reverse the effects but I'll have to check her" Friederick said

"The problem is that CADMUS took her and Supergirl hours ago. I also think they have completed the treatment" Jonn said sadly

"What? Why you didn't tell me before" Max was astonished and mad for not being told earlier.

"It was all too fast and I'm telling you now" Jonn said

"We need to get them back" Max said concerned

Jonn turned to Friederick "You know CADMUS location we need your help"

"I´ll help you in any way I can. Is the least I can do after all"

"Do you know a way to help Alex when we get her back?" Max asked

"I might have one but I will need blood samples to know if it would work"

"Dr. Danvers and Dr. Stevens were working on some of them at the DEO" Jonn informed and Friederick stood. He went to his room. When he came back Hannah and Alicia were with. He was grabbing a briefcase.

"Here is all I need. We can use this to help Alex"

"Great let´s go" Jonn said.

Max took Alicia back to the orphanage and Jonn went back to the DEO with Friederick and Hannah. With Friederick´s research and his help to get into CADMUS he felt hope. He knew they would be able to find Alex and Kara.

When all of them arrived to the DEO Eliza was outside taking fresh air per Cristina´s recommendation. When she saw Hannah leaving the DEO vehicle she was surprised to see her. As Kara she saw the resemblance between Alex and her. They approached to greet her.

"Dr Friederick Hills this is Dr. Eliza Danvers Alex's mother and Kara´s foster mother. Well Supergirl if you get it" Jonn said as an introduction.

"Jonn… Is this Dr. the one that…" Eliza said as she looked worried and nervous at the man standing in front of her

"Eliza I understand your concern but he was mind controlled by CADMUS. I know this is difficult to understand" Jonn replied

"I could have doubt before but seeing how Alex didn't recognize me I understand."

"I know how hard this must be for you. I don´t have enough words to apologize but I do hope you accept them and know that I would never do something to harm your daughters. I'm here to help"

Jonn talked to Eliza "Dr. Hills will give us the details we need to know to get into CADMUS and bring Kara and Alex back. He will also help you with your research to find a cure for Alex"

"I´ll do all can to help Dr. Danvers " Friederick knew how bad Eliza must be feeling.

The whole time Hannah kept on seeing Eliza. She kneeled and Hannah was able to ask. "Are you really Supegirl´s mom?"

"Yes honey I am… but I've to tell you something. I've two Supergirls as daughters and you look like one of them" Eliza looked at her and hugged her.

"Supergirl told me about her sister. What is her name?" Hannah asked

"Alexandra but she prefers Alex"

"Alex please, not another one" Kara said sobbing as Alex was placing a new transfusion bag where CADMUS was collecting her blood.

"It´s the last one" since the last time she saw her Alex saw that Kara was paler.

"Alex you have to remember. You're my sister. We both grew up at Midvale. Remember Midvale, our lives with Jeremiah and Eliza"

Alex kept on walking is if she didn't hear her and left the room.

"Alex! I need my sister!" Kara shouted desperately

"Subject ready sir" Alex said as he entered the room where Lieutenant Harrison was. "Excellent agent. Once we collect this prepare the subject for the following test. Here is all you will need" He showed her a set of wireless electrodes. "We will measure her performance under different circumstances"

"Sir she is too weak already"

"Worrying for her Danvers?"

"No I just thought you would let her rest"

"She is an alien she doesn't deserve anything"

"Sorry sir, you're right"

Lieutenant Harrison left but Alex still had the feeling something was wrong. She doubt about what she was doing. Still she knew she was on the right side of the fight. She kept on watching Kara and she remember what she said _"Remember Midvale, our lives with Jeremiah and Eliza"_ Those names sounded familiar and still they weren´t familiar. She tried to remember where she grew up and there were no memories but something was there. Suddenly images came to her mind. It was like a dream, she could see a beach and a lonely girl staring at the ocean. _"Hey Kara"_ she heard her own voice calling to the girl. Then the images became blurry. She placed her hand over her head. _"No, it can´t be"_ She said to herself as she kept on following Lieutenant Harrison orders.

Alex went to the lab room. Kara fell unconscious from the blood loss and the exposure to kryptonite. She took out the needle from Kara´s arm and started to place the wireless electrodes. Two on each side of Kara´s head. Two more over her chest. Then she turned on the small monitor with it she was able to see her brain activity, oxygen levels and heart rate.

Kara started to regain consciousness as she heard the beeping sound. For a slightly moment she thought she was at the DEO med bay but she quickly was brought back to her reality as she watched the kryptonite cuffs and felt the electrodes over her body.

Alex kept her sight to Alex "Where are we going?"

"Your cell. Quick stand up" Alex said coldly

"I.. I can´t… I¨m feeling dizzy"

"That wasn't a question it´s an order. Stand up"

Kara tried but she was too weak. And she fell to her knees once she left the stretcher.

"I don't care if you have to crawl there. Move" Alex said watching her at the floor.

"Please I need help" Kara looked and Alex. Her eyes were full of tears "Please"

Looking at those eyes Alex grabbed her hand to her head as the image of those same eyes calling her sister came to her mind and a strong headache along with it. Kara could see the pain on Alex's face. "Alex you're okay?"

The question caught Alex by surprise. There it was the alien she knew was a menace, weak and frightened. The one she captured and still cared about her.

"You're the one on the ground"

"You're the one in pain"

"You´re too" Hesitating she offered help "Here take my hand I'll help you to walk"

"Are you sure? I mean aren't you feeling pain?"

"I´m fine. Let´s go" Alex said as she helped Kara stand up and gave her the support needed to walk, but mostly it was like if she was carrying her. Kara could feel how her feet were barely touching the ground. They arrived to her cell and again she was locked inside.

"Thank you"

"You don't have to thank me. I´m your jailer"

"You might think that but you're my sister. You helped me and that something my sister would do"

Alex walked towards the exit. "I helped you but that doesn't mean I´ll keep on doing it alien" Then she turned on the kryptonite emitters up to 30 percent. "I´m not your sister" Kara thought that she was getting her sister back but when the emitters went on the little hope she had was gone.

 **TBC**

 **Yeah CADMUS visit is not good, neither Alex. I'm sorry. Thank you for reading please review, favorite and follow. Let me know what you think about this. As always have a great day.**


	20. Chapter 20: MEMORY

**Hello all! Here it is new chapter I really appreciate your time to read and review thank you so much. And here it is another chapter I never thought it could get this long or I could write to much lol Hope you like it.**

CHAPTER 20: MEMORY

At the operations room Friederick was explaining the complexity of CADMUS facility. "CADMUS is underground. Several security controls need to be accessed to get into the cell bay. It´s on its lower level" Friederick was talking to Jonn as he kept on drawing at a whiteboard "There are 4 main hallways but you will need access to the elevator. If they could only get at least at the second level there could be a real chance to get them out but… "

"What is it Friederick?" Jonn asked

"CADMUS security has an auto destruction plan of action that is activated if there is a threat that compromises the facility. You might get in but the real problem will be getting out"

"I already had access to CADMUS main computer. I can try to get into their security system and stop the CADMUS suicide attempt" Winn said

Max was realizing they need more help than expected. Getting into CADMUS won't be easy "Jonn I know how capable you and your team are, but getting will be a suicide mission"

"Max, my people are trained for these things"

Max wasn't sure that Jonn understood that they were also getting into a military facility and that the DEO could be compromised by crossing that line. "I know they are, but we are talking about Kara and Alex. We don't know their condition, and I'm sure there will be more unthinkable menaces in there. We can't risk them. We are playing with a time bomb. What if Winn does not get access? The whole operation will be over. We all want to bring them back but this operation needs more than good intentions"  
Jonn thought about what Max said "And what is your suggestion?"

"Call for backup. Ma´am president gave you a full pardon. Talk to her about CADMUS. She can shut down the complete project and we will have General Lane´s help"

"That's actually not a bad idea" Winn said looking at Jonn

"All right I'll talk to her. When General Lane arrives we will move to CADMUS. Alex and Kara can't stay there longer"

Kara felt how her body hurt with each punch from the Mulek. It was very big alien, strong and it could clone itself so she was fighting three of them at the same time. Each of them with the same strength. She didn't want to fight; she was trying to evade it´s punches more than fight them. Only a couple of hours ago she was resting trying to recover from the blood loss and now she was forced to this. The only good thing was that the kryptonite emitters were off which at least gave her strength.

Alex had the monitor over her hands and she could see the activity on Kara's body.. Her heart rate was faster. She saw how Kara was feeling pain with each punch.

"Danvers turn on the kryptonite emitters to 20 percent"

"Emitters on" Alex said without taking her eyes off Kara.

As soon as the emitters were on Kara felt the drain of power. It wasn't too much but enough to feel more pain over her body. Alex noticed how it affected her system. The Mulek used this time and the three of them attacked Kara at the same time. Without her full strength Kara tried to get free from them but she couldn´t. Two of them grabbed her arms and the other enjoyed beating her.

General Morrison watching the scene gave another instruction "Danvers! Emitters off. Let´s see how long it takes for her to recover"

With the emitters off at least Kara felt less weak, the mulek released her and she felt to her knees. She used the time the Mulek took to turn into just one and made fun of her to recover.

"Look at you! The last daughter of Krypton. You're nothing for me. You're as weak as your mother Alura"

The mention of her mother made her angry "She wasn't weak, and neither I am"

She took all the strength she had and released her heat vision. Alex could see the brainwaves and heart rate increasing. The Mulek didn't expect that and was thrown away from her. The heat vision hit was directly between its eyes and with that she defeated it. Kara felt to her knees exhausted.

"Impressive! Agent Danvers make a full report and take the kryptonian to her cell"

"Yes sir"

General Morrison and Lieurtenant Harrison left smiling for their experiment . When Alex got into the testing room Kara was crying beside the Mulek.

"I´m sorry, I didn´t want to. I´m sorry"

"What are you doing?" Alex asked

"He is dead. I didn't want to… I don´t kill"

"That thing was about to kill you"

"If he was trying to kill me that doesn't mean I had to"

Alex saw Kara's eyes full of regret for what she did. She tried to avoid Kara´s sight "Stand up. You're going to your cell"

Kara tried but she fell as she groaned in pain. Her side hurt and she had bruises over her face.

"I can´t walk. Can you help me?"

"That help was only at that time. Stand up"

Kara tried to walk but the fight, the blood loss and kryptonite was too much for her body and fell unconscious

"Come on kryptonian, wake up!" Alex said but there was no response She checked the monitor and Kara´s heartbeat was low; she clearly needed to rest. Alex carried and took Kara to her cell. She decided to keep the emitters off to give her a chance to recover. She stayed at the cell working on her report. The way Kara fought without the kryptonite near her was amazing. But the way she felt guilty for the fate of the Mulek was something she couldn't get out of her head.

"Jonn how was your talk with Ma'am president?" Max asked as he saw Jonn walking outside his office

"It went well. She wasn't aware of CADMUS. I had to fill her with the details and she is with us. CADMUS facility will come down. We will prepare two teams one from the DEO one under general Lane´s authority"

"That's great news´s when will that happen"

"If we are lucky tomorrow afternoon"

Max couldn´t believe the time they had to wait. "What?! It too much time"

"It´s what we got. We will prepare and that will give Friederick time to find a way to help Alex

Eliza was showing Friederick the work she and Dr. Stevens were able to do

"This work is impressive considering the little time you had and the person involved. I can't imagine Hannah going under these circumstances and having the strength to work"

"I had to. I lost my husband and I can´t imagine losing my daughter"

"I´m sorry to hear that"

"Dr. Hills what will happen to Alex? She seemed to heal with the serum but without the third dose her system started to fail"

"I will work on a way to cure her Dr. Danvers"

"You don't have to hide things from me. I'm a scientist. Please tell me truth" Friederick sighed "What keeps her alive now is that serum. Without it her system is unavailable to keep on working. I assume that they improved the quality of it. What I don't know is how long it will be useful. When the time comes she will need more and more and with that her memory won't come back"

"But you don't need the serum to live and Jonn helped you with your memory"

"I wasn't under the same treatment" He sighed "While I was at CADMUS they told me to find a cure without the continuous need from the serum and I was close to find it but then I discovered their experiments and stopped my research" He took out his briefcase and opened it "But it's all here, I didn´t left them this information and with this we will work to find a way to save your daughter. But

Dr. Danvers there is a real chance that she may not recover and she may..."

Eliza couldn't hear what came next and stopped him trying not to lose her voice "I get it. Thank you for your honesty. Let´s work

"Agent Danvers!" Lieutenant Harrison shouted at her

"Yes sir"

"You'll finish your report later. I need the kryptonian again. Take her to the testing room"

"Isn't it too soon?"

"Do as I say" He said seriously

"Yes sir"

Alex got into Kara´s cell, she was profoundly asleep. She got in "Hey kryptonian, wake up" But there was no response. She kneeled and tried again. "Supergirl wake up" Kara woke up when she heard Alex calling her Supergirl. She started to open her eyes and saw her "Alex, do you remember?"

"Do we really have to go through this every time you see me alien?"

"No,I´m sorry" She noticed that she was feeling better. "You didn´t turn on the emitters… why?"

"None of your business alien. They are waiting for you" Alex said as he stood up waking out the cell and leaving it open

"Aren't you going to place the cuffs?" Kara asked.

Alex was surprised by the question but also because she didn't understand why the kryptonian didn't run away while she could. She took Kara´s wrists and placed the kryptonite cuffs. "Why you didn't try escape?"

"You would fight me and I don't want to fight you" Kara said

"Let´s go…" Alex said

Thanks to the time without kryptonite near Kara was able to walk although her whole body was asking for rest. When they arrived only Lieutenant Harrison was there something that made Alex feel anxious "Where is General Morrison?"

"Agent I don't think I have to answer your question. I'm in charge now. Take her to the testing room. Are the electrodes working?"

"Yes sir"

"Perfect! Turn the emitters on at 20 percent" But Alex didn't move. "Emitters on Agent!"

She thought about it for a moment but at the end she agreed. "Yes sir"

Alex took Kara to the testing room; she was shaking as she heard the emitters would be on. "Get in" Alex said as she took the kryptonites cuffs from her.

"Alex, please don't leave me here"

"Get in. If something bad happens I´ll be here"

Kara didn't know what to think about that last phrase. That was something Alex would say but she wouldn't leave her alone. Alex turned on the kryptonite emitters up to 20 percent and Kara fell to her knees. Alex went back to the Lieutenant.

"What will you do sir?" She asked as she kept her eyes on Kara

"You're about to see" He smiled

Kara was at the middle of the room. When suddenly she felt a large charge of electricity running through her body. But she couldn´t see anyone near her. She gasped for air as the charge was over.

Then she tarted to feel kicks over her body she groaned with every kick and couldn't fight back. At the monitor Alex had; she saw the lack of oxygen and her heart rate becoming inconsistent because of the electricity.

"Raise the kryptonite power up to 40 percent" Lieutenant Harrison said

"Sir that's a lot she won't survive" Alex said concerned

"I wasn't asking agent and this is a test. Do as I said"

"I don't think General Morrison would like to lose the kryptonian"

"General Morrison is not here. Do it"

She didn´t want to but she increased the kryptonite power. As she did she heard Kara´s screams for help. "Alex please! You said you would be here. Help me!"

"What is she fighting?" Alex asked

"Crolt. An alien with electricity and camouflage abilities. Admirable isn't it?" Lieutenant Harrison said smiling.

Kara received another charge and with it more punches over her body. The Crolt made itself visible. "Now Kara Zor-El you'll take my revenge from what your mother did" She received a punch at her abdomen making her fly away hitting the wall behind her.

 _"Kara"_ That name and the image from Kara when she was fighting the Kedlar came to Alex´s mind. She saw how Kara groaned before collapsing. The Crolt gave another electric charge. Alex gasped when she looked at the monitor. Kara´s heart was barely beating. She left the monitor and started to turn the emitters off.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lieutenant Harrison asked as he saw her

"This is wrong" That's all that Alex could said with anger in her voice.

She left the room and walked into the testing room. "You, stop now" Alex shouted to the Crolt.

"Human you're no match against me"

"Watch me" Alex said angry

Alex used her super speed and she hit the Crolt with all her strength. The Crolt tried to hit her with an electric charge but she moved just in time to evade it. She hit it again making it fly away towards the windows where Lieutenant Harrison was watching everything. Then she ran and placed her hands around its throat. The Crolt kept on fighting and was able to hit Alex making bruises over her face but she still had her hands around his throat until the Crolt fell unconscious. She was about to break his neck when she remembered Kara didn't want to kill anyone and so she left it there.

"Agent Danvers! What have you done?"

"The kryptonian is too weak I had to stop it"

"We will talk about this later with General Morrison agent. Take the kryptonian to her cell" Lieutenant was astonished to see how Alex fought and her strength. He was afraid for his own safety and left.

Alex looked at Kara, she looked pale and was struggling to breath. She carried Kara carefully trying not to hurt her and slowly went to her cell. She slowly left her over the ground and came back with med supplies. She kneeled beside her healing her injuries.

Kara began to wake up seeing how Alex was taking care of her. Just one look at her eyes and she realized that the Alex in front of her wasn't her sister but still she was taking care of her. Alex saw Kara looking at her and started to explain.

"The kryptonite emitters were on at 40% while you're fighting. That wasn't fair"

"I thought you didn´t care about me" Kara said whispering

"It wasn't fair that´s all"

"And now you're helping me I thought that would happen only once"

Alex looked at her "You're not as I remember. You´re not mean and you didn´t want to hurt the subject although he was trying to kill you. I´m in front of you and you don´t look me with hate but compassion. You don't deserve to be here" Kara groaned in pain as Alex placed a bandage over her forehead. "Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you" Alex said and Kara looked at her trying to find her sister. Alex was focusing in her work. "I'm still fighting my mind, you know? I mean I have images from you hurting people but looking at you right now I'm not sure what is true. What I do know is that what they are doing with you and me helping them… all of these is not right" Alex looked at Kara's eyes "Ok, you're ready. Try not to move" She smiled as another flashback came. She saw Kara crying at Midvale after a nightmare. A sad look over her eyes and she hugged her. The same sad look she was seeing and without thinking about it she hugged the girl in front of her trying not to hurt her.

"I missed that so much" Kara said feeling the warm embrace but she quickly regret talking because that made Alex to release her "I'm sorry Alex"

"I'm getting used to hear you calling me Alex. You have to rest. I'll be here just in case someone comes and doesn't see the emitters on"

Kara felt exhausted and started to get asleep. She felt hope as this new Alex was helping her.

"She did what?" General Morrison said surprised

Lieutenant Harrison explained further "She helped the kryptonian. She says it was because she was so weak and would not survive"

General Morrison wanted to understand "She fought the Crolt, right?" Lieutenant Harrison nodded "to what percentage the emitters were"

"40 percent"

"What is on your mind? Of course that could kill her while fighting. Agent Danvers was right"

"I think Agent Danvers is remembering Sir" Lieutenant Morrison suggested

"That´s not possible and you know it. Henry is not able to remember anything. No memory was strong enough to keep in his mind. The same if for Alexandra Danvers. I suggest you to stop your paranoia" He kept on thinking "But if what you're saying is right we need to do something. Be sure the med team gives her another injection from the serum; just in case"

"I'll do it. Sir just one question. Is it true CADMUS will be shut down?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"There are rumors Sir and everyone is leaving"

"Yes it's true. I'll stay here doing our final tests before this is over. At least we will save this planet from that kryptonian menace"

"If you're going to eliminate the kryptonian. Why were you happy when Agent Danvers stopped the Crolt from killing Supergirl?"

"Because it means she is stronger, she wasn't affected by kryptonite. She defeated the Crolt and she will be Supergirl´s doom"

Alex was sitting beside Kara´s cell when Lieutenant Harrison came to her

"Sir, is there something you need?"

"Why aren't the emitters on?"

"She is weak, she needs to recover"

"There are some tests ahead so it´s okay I talked to General Morrison we will let her rest for a while" Alex felt relieved hearing that. She turned to take her notes and didn´t noticed that he took out the syringe. She felt the serum going through her neck and down her back. She looked at him and grabbed his arm. Lieutenant Harrison shouted in pain as he felt how his bone was getting broken. Kara woke up hearing all those sounds and felt panic when she saw Alex over the ground having a seizure.

"Alex! What have you done?!" She shouted to Lieutenant Harrison

"Just getting sure she doesn´t help you anymore" Before leaving he turned the emitters to 50 percent. Kara felt the drain of power over her body and fell into the darkness.

 **TBC**

 **Thanks for reading please review, follow and favorite. Let me know what you think I´m so happy when I read your reviews. If you have a prompt you want me to write leave it on the comments or PM Have a great day**


	21. Chapter 21: SHUT DOWN

**Hi all! Thank you for taking your time to read and review. I can´t stop saying how thankful I¨m with your support. Early update here it is chapter 21... Please let me know what you think.**

CHAPTER 21: SHUT DOWN

"Alex stop please stop!" Kara shouted trying to get back the Alex that helped her hours ago.

Alex kept on seeing at Kara "Fight kryptonian!"

"I won´t. I don't want to hurt you""

"So you think you're stronger than me? You're nothing and now you will realize it"

Kara tried to evade every punch Alex was releasing but she was faster than her and with all the train the DEO gave her it was barely impossible. She felt weak from the previous fights. She knew she was lost trying to fight her and she would never hurt her"

General Morrison was enjoying the fight "Are the emitters on?"

"No sir" Leiutentant Harrison said "I don´t get it. Why the kryptonian isn't fighting?"

"I told you Agent Danvers would be her doom. She wouldn't fight her sister but for her misfortune Agent Danvers is fighting hard and won't stop unless we tell her to. Let me show you"

"Agent Danvers stop!"

Alex had Kara's throat in her hands "What? Why?" Alex shouted

"The subject needs to rest leave her"

"You're lucky kryptonian" Alex said as she released her. Kara fell to the ground.

"Danvers! Stay with her, we will restart the test in two hours." Lieutenant Harrison said

"Bored, that's how I feel staying with you alien"

"Turn on the emitters" General Morrison instructed

"How much?" Alex asked

"It´s up to you agent" General Morrison chuckled

She turned the Kryptonite emitters on and keep on increasing the power. "Maybe I won´t be so bored"

Kara had bruises all over her body. She looked at her hands and there was blood on them. She had a big cut over her forehead and she was trembling. She tried to sit down but the pain over her side was unbearable. She was struggling to take deep breaths. When the emitters were on; her heart felt it, she wouldn't make it.

"Alex… I…. need you sis" Kara said whispering. She looked at the screen the emitters were now up to 60% and going up with each minute it was getting more difficult to breathe.

"Again alien. I´m not your sister" She was able to hear Kara thanks to her super hearing

"I won´t make it… You win… I give up. I thought I could get your help when you said this was unfair… but that won't happen again right?" Kara started to cry "If you ever remember I want you to know that I don't blame you. It's hard to look at you and know that you won´t help me and we won´t go back home but know that it´s not your fault. I love you sister" Kara manage to talk before blacking out. Now the emitters were up to 100%

 _"Sister"_ Alex took her hand to her head. Not about a long time ago she remembered how she said that was unfair and how Lieutenant Harrison injected her. She remembered how she was worried for her sister when she was struggling to breath at the DEO med bay. She remembered how she said _"I´ll do anything to find my sister"_. A headache came and she sat down trying to figure out what was going on with her. She wasn´t that mean agent beating up prisoners and torturing them. That wasn´t her. The images of her helping Kara were the last thing that came to her mind. They were using her and she was letting them. Anger and guilt came to her.

She turned her sight to Kara who looked so weak and pale. She was barely breathing and her heartbeat was very slow. "What have I done?" She turned off the emitters and then approaching to Kara she tried to wake her up. "Hey kryptonian stay awake. Kara!"

When she heard her name Kara started to open her eyes, she was trying to catch air and she keep on hearing Alex. "That's how the subjects called you Kara Zor-El. I´m sorry. This is unfair is just that, they are playing with my mind. Now I realize it. I'm sorry for what I did to you" She grabbed Kara´s hand. "You need sunlight to recharge and you'll be ok. I got you" Alex was really concerned for her.

"I¨m feeling so weak" Kara whispered

Alex tried to figure out a plan to get her out. "I know. Stop talking you need to rest"

"How did… did you remember?" Kara was trying to talk and to keep her yes open

"You don't follow orders right? Is what you said about helping you and that this wasn't fair. When you said home but most of all when you called me sister" She looked at her and felt how her eyes were full of tears. Deep inside she didn't understand entirely her feelings but she knew she had to take Kara out of that place. "You will be ok, rest. I´ll take you out, I promise"

At the DEO Winn started to shout "I got it! I got in! Now I have to find the auto destruction mode and change it"

Max was next to him. "You're a genius Winn! If I should have known you earlier you would have a job at Lord Labs"

Winn chuckled "First I want to know something" He kept on looking at his computer and then cameras pictures showed at the screen "Yes I knew there were cameras in there" He looked at his screen and couldn´t believe what he was watching "What is Alex doing? Is she fighting with Kara?" Winn said surprised.

"It must be CADMUS idea. Kara wouldn't fight back and with that..." Max didn't continue

"This looks bad Kara looks so weak" Winn said concerned

"We need to rush this whole operation Winn. Show that information to Jonn"

Jonn got in contact with General Lane and made him come earlier.

"General Lane, welcome to the DEO"

"Director Henshaw. My man are ready we will take over CADMUS. Alien prisoners will be translated to the DEO. All the investigations will belong to the army"

"That´s what Madam President said. We will follow her orders" Jonn said

"Fine. Let´s go!"

They were ready. Winn, Max and Vasquez kept communication with the team wondering if they would be able to arrive in time.

Lieutenant Harrison and General Morrison were the only ones left at CADMUS beside the alien prisoners. Thanks to a contact General Morrison had they knew about the mission to stop them and they knew the time was becoming short.

"There isn't time for more tests. Agent Danvers we were sure you would beat this alien" Lieutenant Harrison took a gun full of kryptonite bullets "Take it finish the job"  
Alex looked at him and took the weapon pointing it at Kara who was lying unconscious. .

"Doing good is not always what is seems. Most of the times there are hidden motives. The search for power is at the top of the list. You have done so much damage to so many people pretending to be good while the only thing you wanted was power and destroy all sign of threat that could bring your plans down" And turning her sight to General Morrison she continued "The only enemy in here is you!"

She shot to the panel that controlled the kryptonite emitters and with her super speed she carried Kara and ran outside. She was using the X-ray vision to to find a way out breaking anything that could stop her.

"Lieutenant Harrison bring them back!"

"They won´t go anywhere Sir"

Alex tried to find a way out but it was a labyrinth inside the facility. She found herself at a level where no more cells could be seen. That only meant they were getting near the exit. She started to slow down until she fell to her knees gasping for air. She felt her heart beating so fast she could say it would explode. Her lungs getting filled with air that doesn´t seem to be enough. She was carrying an unconscious Kara who woke up seeing Alex struggling to catch air.

"Alex!"

"Don't worry we are almost there. I'll keep my promise"

"Are you sure you're ok?" Kara said trying to sit but still she was weak and feeling pain all over her body.

Then the voice of General Morrison was heard over the speakers all around the hall. "There is no way out Agent Danvers. You need us, you need the serum to keep living"

"I don't care! I'll take her out! We are not staying" Alex shouted

"But Alex, he said you could… you could die" Kara said worried

"Living under the orders of these people is not living. I might not remember completely but I know we care about each other. Don't worry all I want is to get us out. You will recover"

Kara keep her sight towards Alex's eyes "I can't lose you now. Not after all of this…"

"I¨m sure they are just threatening us there has to be a way to be safe without their serum" Alex didn't understand completely about what serum they were talking but she was sure it was what Lieutenant Morrison injected her. What made her hurt the kryptonian. She couldn't do that again and she was decided to free her no matter what. "Ok, I feel better now. I'll carry you out" She was about to do it when she heard his voice.

"You should have left sooner" Lieutenant Morrison appeared he clearly ran to get to them. He was carrying a kryptonite rock making Kara fell sick. He shot his gun and Alex was able to see how the bullets were for Kara and pushed her away just in time. "Super speed is something fascinating isn't it Lieutenant?" Just as she finished talking she felt the pain over her body and fell to her knees.

"Seems to be you weren't fast enough" Lituenant Harrison said smiling. She looked down and watch the blood spreading through her shirt. She received two shots over her chest and abdomen.

"Agent you're condemned if you go out and now with this wounds you have very low chances to survive. You two have caused so many troubles… it's time to end this" Lieutenant Harrison said as he pointed towards them.

"Put your gun down. You're under arrest!" Jonn shouted. Behind him were DEO agents and Lane´s soldiers surrounding them. "Don´t move!"

Lieutenant Harrison didn´t move but was still handling his gun "Who are you? Who is your officer in command?"

General Lane got in "We are following Ma'am President orders. All this base is now under my command. Put that gun down"

General Morrison replied through the base speakers "It won´t be. I've worked so hard for this. You won't get any information from here. If you want to live you have 1 minute to leave. This base will explode"

Lietuenant Harrison chuckled "Seemes that you don´t have command over anything. Get out!"

"Winn, that won't happen, right?" Jonn got in contact in Winn to be sure on what to do

"They just restarted the command Jonn. You have to leave now I can´t stop it!" Winn said nervous as he saw the autodestruction clock going backwards.

"Everybody out!"

Jonn run towards Alex and Kara keeping his sight towards Lieutenant Harrison who keep on pointing at them. "I´ve to take them out" Jonn said

"They are a threat I've to stop them"

A sudden shotgun was heard. Lietuenant Harrison yelled in pain as he fell to the ground. He received a shot at his leg. Jonn looked down It was Alex the one that was handling the gun. Jonn quickly took Kara and Alex and ran out as fast as he could. Just as they stepped out a great explosion occurred. Everything inside was on fire. Jonn protected them and left them beside one of the DEO vehicles.

Alex sight was getting blurry but her concern on Kara was helping her to keep awake "Kara! How is she?"

"Unconscious we will take both of you to the DEO base" Jonn looking at her realized she was injured. He didn't see it before because of the black color of her shirt."You are hurt!"

"DEO? That was the base we attacked. Why are you helping me?" She couldn't get the answer as she fell unconscious

"Alex!"

Jonn knew there was little time for both of them. He carried them and quickly flew to the DEO. While flying he got in contact with Vasquez.

"Vasquez I need the med team prepared we will arrive in minutes"

"Yes sir, I'll call Dr. Hamilton and Stevens"

"Dr Stevens take care of Supergirl I'll take Alex" Cristina said

"Are you sure Dr. Hamilton? Wouldn't it be difficult for you treating her again?"

"Stevens If something changes I'll let you go with Alex but by now she is my patient. This is difficult to all of us. They are family"

When Jonn landed they were already waiting for them

Jonn how are they?

"Both unconscious. Alex has been shot"

"Team prepare the blood transfusion and OR we need to take those bullets out and see the damage. Place the monitors. Let´s go!" Cristina and her team left.

"How about Supergirl?" Dr. Stevens asked

"She is weak. I don't know if she still have her powers"

Dr. Stevens gave his instructions as they walked to the med bay "Ok let´s take her to the solar bed. We need to know what's going on with her. Place monitors and try with the IV that will help us know if she has powers" The nurse beside him placed the needle inside Kara´s skin. "She is powerless. We need to take that suit out" One of the team members took the scissors and with great sadness he started to cut it were bruises over right side. "Looks like she has some broken ribs I want X-rays. Team move we are going to room 4"

Eliza rushed when she heard the news and quickly talked to Jonn "I heard Alex and Kara are here where are they?"

"They are at the med bay"

"How are they? What does Hamilton said?"

"She is taking care of Alex. Kara is with Dr. Stevens, she lost her powers"

"She lost her powers?Jonn how bad is she?"

"We need to wait to Dr. Stevens but she may have some broken ribs"

"And Alex?"

"They took her to OR. She was shot"

Eliza started to cry. After all this time they were getting to the same place. Both of her girls fighting for their lives. Jonn saw her concern "Eliza, they are fighting. We will have to wait" He then went to talk to Vasquez and get the update of CADMUS.

Eliza stayed at the hallway. She couldn't get back to work with Friederick but she wasn't strong enough to go to the med bay. Hannah was walking around and saw her.

"Miss Danvers!"

Eliza trying not to show she was crying cleaned up her tears and looked back at Hannah

"Hey honey!. How are you"

"Little bit bored… were you crying?" Still Hannah could see her red eyes from crying

"A little but you don't have to worry"

"It´s because of Alex, right?"

"Yes honey"

"She said that you have to be strong for Kara. You were right, she looks like me. I wish I could be like her when I grow up"

"Honey when did you see Alex?"

Jonn found Winn and Max outside the Medbay

"Any news?"

"They say Alex was about the go out of surgery" As Max finished the phrase Cristina came out with her surgeon outfit.

"Dr Hamilton how is Alex?" Jonn asked.

"She is unconscious and weak because of the blood loss. Good news she is healing fast. At least one good thing done by CADMUS. Still we will be aware if anything changes"

Max was relieved "Thank you. Can I see her?"

"She needs to rest Mr Lord just give her some time I'll let you know when you can see her"

Dr. Stevens got out of the room where Kara was. The first to talk was Winn "How is Kara"

"She had indeed three broken ribs and several bruises over her body, she has a concussion too. We placed her under the solar emitters. She is very weak, we are trying to stabilize her vitals. When she arrived she was barely breathing and her heart rate was slow"

"Dr. Stevens you should be aware of her last time she had a heart failure"

"We will take care of her"

Both doctors went back with their patients.

"Jonn we have to talk to Eliza" Winn said.

Jonn knew he was the one that should do that. "Stay here, I´ll talk to her"

Jonn found Eliza at the hallway crying and he hugged her

"I saw Alex message. Did you know about that?" she said sobbing.

"What are you talking about?"

"That room" and she pointed to the room in front of her

"Yes I knew. You saw it?"

"Hannah saw it first and she took me inside"

"I´m sorry, I left it open without noticing it. She did it a couple of weeks ago. I know it's difficult but it was supposed to help" Jonn said

"I get why she did it" She sighed "You were looking for me what's going on?"

"Kara and Alex are unconscious but recovering. They are both at the same room"

General Lane went back to the DEO to gave Jonn the update on CADMUS

"It's all gone, rescue team tried to find something but it was all burned up. CADMUS is over. Ma´am president will shut down the project"

"It may be for the better"

"All the work there was lost, that can't be for the better"

"All they found there was thanks to their horrible methods. It´s good it stopped"

"I'll tell the news to Ma´am president. We will keep in contact"

"Goodbye General"

After all Jonn wasn't comfortable working with general Lane and still had his doubts on his methods.

Eliza got into Kara´s and Alex´s room and remembered how one night she got up hearing them talk.

"Alex would you stay with me tonight? I´m scared" Kara said as she hugged Alex

"Sure, but why are you scared?"

"I had a nightmare. I was with my family and each of them started to disappear. Then I was at my pod watching krypton exploding. You were also there" As she talked tears started to go down her face.

Alex cleaned Kara´s tears "I'm here, I got you. I¨m your big sister now Kara I will stay with you"

"I like when you say that you're my sister. I love you sister"

"Love you too. Now sleep all will be fine"

She kept her sight towards her girls wondering that all could be fine again.

 **TBC**

 **Thank you for reading please review, favorite and follow. I think this week will have another chapter I´ll post it as soon as I can. As always have a great day**


	22. Chapter 22: PROMISE

**Hello! I have to warn you this is a sad chapter. It was indeed difficult to write. So once the warning ended I leave you with this new chapter.**

CHAPTER 22: PROMISE

CADMUS menace was over. They could stay calm as no other attack would come to get Kara and Alex back. Now everyone waited for them to recover. Dr Stevens went into the room to check on Kara. Eliza didn't leave the room and was waiting for an update. "How is she doing?"  
Dr. Stevens check the monitor and wrote down something at the file "The heart failure is back. I guess they expose her to more kryptonite which didn't help. Hamilton told me that last time rest and receiving the solar energy helped so the same treatment will be done. Beside that her breathing is stable and the injuries are healing. I'll give her some pain killers for the broken ribs"

"Thank you Dr."

After some minutes Friederick and Cristina went into the room. Eliza stood beside them as they checked on Alex.

"I'll need some blood samples I need to know the effect the serum is having in her system"

Cristina explained "What we saw when the bullets were removed is that her healing was very fast" They looked at the injuries and she was completely healed "What I don't get is why is she already healed she doesn't wake up"

"Lack of energy maybe. We don´t know what she did at CADMUS"

Cristina checked on the monitors and the concern at her face was noticed by Eliza "Whats wrong Dr. Hamilton"

"Her heartbeat and breathing are becoming erratic"

"It's the lack of serum" Friederick said. "I'll work fast on the tests and if everything goes well what we have found will help. Dr. Hamilton if you could it would be good to run an EEG"

"Sure, when the results are ready I'll show them to you"

Eliza knew she could help "I want to see those results too Dr. Hamilton. Dr. Hills I'll help you too. I want to know what's going on with Alex."

The results came back Friederick saw Alex´s blood samples and was concern for the great amount of the serum in her system. To bring her back was a challenge for him; nothing he had faced before and the improvements they had were not enough for Alex´s condition. After two days they both were still unconscious.

Winn was beside Kara, he used all his free time to be with her. "I need you to wake up Kara I miss you so much. I miss seeing your smile and the bright of your eyes" Then he kiss her forehead and felt how her hand started to move.

"Kara?"

She slowly started to open her eyes. "Winn? We are at the DEO?"

"Yes! Oh thank God you woke up. You got us all frightened"

"How many days?"

"Almost three. Eliza will be relieved to know that you woke up. How are you feeling?"

"Little bit dizzy. Winn, how is Alex?"

Not sure on what to answer he could only thought about Eliza "I'll bring Eliza"

"Winn how is Alex?" She asked again as she saw how Winn was avoiding the question

"She is at the ICU she has been unconscious too"

"Take me with her"

"Kara you're still recovering" Kara didn't care and started to sit down. Winn knew there was no chance to stop her and so he decided to help her. "Ok fine, come with me"

"Dr. Hills we need a solution now. I talked with Dr. Hamilton, it's happening again her system… You can read it here" Eliza gave him the last update on Alex condition. Frederick read it concerned.

"I´m trying to find the right compounds to help her but what they gave her is stronger and… I'm really trying but I told you before there is a real chance that she can..."

"Don't try, do it!" Eliza saw Dr. Hills face "I'm sorry I yelled is just. The results at the last page showed that her brain activity is decreasing"

"Without CADMUS serum it will become more difficult to her. By this update we may only have hours"

"That's what Dr. Hamilton said"

"I think is better if you stay with her. I'll keep on working I promise Dr. Danvers I'll find a way"

Eliza wanted to stay and work but she lost hope when she read Alex´s file. Because of her condition she was taken to the ICU unit she couldn't stay with Kara. After talking with Friederick Eliza went straight to Alex's room. She remembered the message she saw before.

Once inside she sat beside Alex and grabbed her hand and talked to her "I saw your message and I was angry at first for what you asked, I know you did it to help me although it´s difficult. I keep wondering many things sweetheart, just as when your father left. I love you Alex and I know how much you're fighting and you have done your best" She started to cry and fighting to keep her voice from breaking "Honey I want you to live, to stay with us but I know your system is giving up. I know you are trying but it's okay Alex. If you want to go I want you to know it´s ok" Eliza´s voice finally broke "I know your father is so proud of you for all the things you've done. I love you Alex. You're my Supergirl you will always be in my heart"

Kara approached to Alex´s room. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and felt frightened. Alex looked paler than before and had the oxygen mask over her face.

"Why did you tell her that? We need to give her hope Eliza" Kara said as she got into her room

"Kara you woke up!" She hugged Kara and then looked at her "How are you feeling?" Eliza said as she cleaned her face.

"I¨m fine. Why did you say that?" Kara´s eyes already full of tears

Eliza was concern on what to say to Kara and how she would take the news "Honey you have to stay calm you´re recovering" Kara kept her sight straight to Eliza, she knew she had to explain and it would be difficult "A complete exam was done to Alex while you were unconscious. Her brain activity is decreasing and her pupils are not responding to light. Everything shows that…" Eliza couldn´t keep on talking but Kara knew what she was trying to say.

"No Eliza, it's not time for goodbyes. I won´t accept it"

"Dr. Hamilton agrees that there are just some hours left. I´m glad that you woke up on time"

Kara was silent when Jonn got into the room. "Kara I'm glad you are awake"

"Jonn tell Eliza that Dr. Hills he can help us. He can save Alex"

"Kara, he and Eliza have been working hard but we don´t know if he is going to make it in time" Winn hugged Kara as he saw she started to cry.

"No It can´t be, Dr. Hills must have a way to help her" She left leaving them all and walking towards her sister´s lab. Dr. Hills was inside.

"Dr. Hills! You have a way to help Alex, right?"

Friederick lift his sight and was surprised to see her after all that time. In front of him Supergirl, no not Supergirl it was Kara Danvers asking for a way to save her sister. He felt ashamed for what he did before.

"Supergirl. I… I´m sorry for what I did" He didn´t know what to say

Kara begged. "You'll save Alex right? You have to, please"

"I wish I can… I haven´t found a way to do it but trust me I'm trying really hard"

"What do you need? If there is a way I can help just tell me and I'll do it"

He still felt ashamed and guilty for all the things he did. He felt responsible for what was happening to Alex. CADMUS or not he was somehow responsible. "I´m sorry for what I did to both of you"

"Just save my sister please. Tell me do you need something?" Kara said sobbing.

"Kryptonian cells. That's all I can think about that may help"

"Take them, take all the samples you need from me"

"I'll need kryptonite to take it" He had a little kryptonite rock locked inside a led box. He took it out and placed it near Kara´s arm to take the blood samples.

"Thank you"

Kara looked at him "That will save her?"

"Supergirl... Kara I need to be honest with you as I was with Dr. Danvers. Your sister has gone through a lot and I'm not sure she will..."

"Stop" As Eliza she didn't want to hear him "She is strong. I know she is fighting and she will be fine"

"Still I need you to be prepared in case"

"No! I don't want to lose her I… please do whatever you have to but please, help her" Kara said fighting the tears

He saw how difficult it was for her "I will do my best"

Cristina found Kara ath the hall way

"Someone told me you escaped from your room" She had a bag and gave it to Kara

"I needed to see Alex. What is this?"

"Clothes, I don´t think you would like to be around with the hospital gauze"

"This is Alex´s clothes"

"Yes, she kept an extra bag at my lab"

"Thank you Cristina"

"How do you feel?"

"Fine"

"Kara don´t lie"

"Like I´ve ran a thousand kilometers"

"You´re not fully recovered and I know you heard about Alex condition. You have to stay calm. At least as calm as you can. The heart failure is still there and you have to rest. Even Supergirl needs a time out"

"That´s something Alex would tell me" She cleaned her tears

"I´ll be here if you need something. I´m not talking just as a doctor Kara but as a friend"

"Thank you Cristina" And both hugged.

Kara went to change to the locker room. Jonn found her at the hall way. She didn't said anything and he hugged her. "Do you remember that you said you were at peace if you didn't survive your fight with Non and Indigo?" Kara nodded "I know Alex is at peace too, because she did what she loved the most. She was loved and gave love. At the end she save one of the most important persons in her life, even without her memory: You" Kara felt how the tears were going down her face" I need to show you something" Jonn said, placing his hand over her shoulder.

"What is it?" Kara only wanted to be with Alex

"Come with me" they walked through the DEO hallways. "Alex was working on something. She asked me to show it to you if something like this happened. Eliza already saw it"

"What do you mean something like this? How could she knew something"

"We are agents and we risk our lives every day" They walked and got into the room where Alura´s AI was.

"Why are we here?"

"Place your hand over there" He pointed to a wall panel

The system began to turn on and Kara was ready to see her mother´s hologram but for her surprise it was Alex´s

"Hi Kara" Alex´s hologram smiled

"Alex" She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her sister, she missed so much seeing her smile.

"She knew how difficult it was for her to not be able to see her father again and she began to work on this. I´lll leave you alone" Jonn said as he walked to the exit. The door closed behind him.

Alex´s hologram started to talk "So if this thing worked it means two things. One I'm a genius in understanding kryptonian technology. The second one… I'm no longer with you and I´m sorry for leaving you little alien" Kara sighed with that sentence, she couldn't talk and the AI continued "I hope you don't get upset with me for calling you little alien" She chuckled and Kara just let the tears go down "I told Jonn to activate this only if something bad happened to me and I wasn't able to talk to you or if he consider it necessary"

"I don't want to talk with you" Kara said sobbing

"I guess Jonn activated this because it was necessary and you need to hear it from me. You have to let me go"

"No, I don't even have to hear you. You're not real, you're not my sister!"

"Kara, you know how this works. The memories I have from you and my knowledge is here. And this is me telling you that you´ve to let me go. If there is no chance of recovery you have to accept it. I know you don't want to hear this as I know I wouldn't want to hear it from you. Kara whatever that brought me to this condition I'm at peace. I've done the things I liked and lived a great life. I had the amazing experience of having you as my sister. You taught me how to be a better person and a better sister for you. Don't get mad at me for leaving. Don't let this change who you are. You have to promise me that you will keep on being a great hero and you will take care of mom. She will need you. All I want for you is to have a great life. I love you. I'll be here for you sis"

Kara couldn't hear anymore but still she didn´t wanted to leave. Alex´s hologram remained.

"How could you do this? I don't want to be alone again"

"I¨m sorry Kara I wish I could hug you now."

"Please don't talk" She stayed there for a while crying and watching at the hologram. She then turned it off and walked outside.

"Kara" Jonn said as he saw her walking outside the room

"I don't know what you expected by showing me that but…" She couldn´t keep on talking,

"It wasn't my idea. It was your sister´s request. I know how hard it is and this was supposed to help"

"Stop talking like there is no hope. Dr. Hills is still working"

"Alex wanted you to be prepared. Give her the honor she deserves"

Kara and Jonn walked back to Alex´s room. They were concerned as everybody was staring at them sadly. Kara could hear Eliza crying. She felt a cold feeling going through her body. Cristina was trying to comfort Eliza.

"I'm sorry Eliza, I´m sorry"

Kara feared the worst. When she entered the room Alex had the vent on her. Dr. Stevens was checking Alex´s vitals. She hugged Eliza.

"What happened?" Kara asked.

Cristina, cleaned her face and started to explain "When you left… Alex got worst" Cristina couldn´t finish and so Dr. Stevens intervened "Alex had a seizure and all her system started to crash. She is not showing response to any of the tests we have done. She can't breathe on her own, her heart keeps on failing. She just had a cardiac arrest. There is no sign she will recover. I¨m sorry"

"What are you saying? She is still here, she is fighting. Right Alex? You can´t go, please I beg you, open your eyes please show them how wrong they are"

"Could you leave us alone?" Eliza asked to everyone at the room and was left alone with Kara

"Sweetheart I know you need time with her and I understand how hard this is for you. I'll leave you both of you alone" She kissed Kara´s forehead and left.

"I want so much to be mad at you and I can´t. That message Alex, what were you thinking? How could you say that? All I want from you is to stay. I told you to keep that heart beating just do it, please Alex" She kept seeing at her sister, her chest lifting thanks to vent cycle. She thought of her when they met, how they fought as teens. She also thought about what Jonn told her before "If this is how you felt when I was flying Fort Rozz to space I don't know how you handle it. I knew it was my time to join Rao´s light and if by doing that you were safe I was at peace. All I wanted from you is to be happy and now seeing things by the other side I don't know if I could but I know that is what you want from me. You always found a way to amaze me and you kept on doing it Alex. You went out of the mind control from Non and although you didn't understand everything you helped me at CADMUS. You're the bravest person I've met. I'll never say goodbye to you because as my parents a part of you will always be with me. I saw how Eliza said it was ok if you couldn´t keep on fighting and although I don't want to I'll let you go. Alex if you can't it is ok. I know you've done your best and I'll always miss you but you can go"

Kara suddenly felt a warm embrace behind her. She thought it would be Eliza but for her surprise it was Cat Grant.

"I'm so sorry for what is happening"

Kara couldn't´say anything. She couldn't openly cry in front of Eliza because she knew she had to be strong for her. It was different with Cat. She hugged and started to cry very hard. "You're so much stronger than I thought Kara for what you're doing for your sister"

"She asked me to. She left a kind of message for me. She is the one that gave me strength to accept that" She said sobbing as tears rolled down.

"Your sister really cares about you. She will always be with you and her strength will remain with you. Both of you have done sacrifices and that's what people do for their loved ones"

"I wish I could have done more"

"Stay with her, I know that's something she would like you to do. That's all she would want"

"Could you please stay?"

"Of course Kara"

The beeping sound was all that was heard. Kara was getting used to the rhythmic sound until it changed and the beeping sound became continuous. The whole med team arrived and Eliza and all the people concerned for the Danvers sisters with them.

"Team start compressions" Dr. Stevens instructed.

"No" Eliza said sobbing "She has had enough"

Nobody moved "Eliza give her a chance, please" Kara cried out

"Kara, Alex fought I'm sure of that… but her body is not responding"

Deep inside Kara knew she was right. She turned her sight to Alex´s and grabbed her hand. It was cold "Alex, I'm so sorry. You deserved better. I´m sorry I couldn't save you… I promise all you asked for I promise but most of all I promise I won't forget you" She placed a kiss over her sister´s forehead. Cat Grant felt heartbroken watching the scene. Max stayed outside fighting his feelings. Cristina kept on looking at Alex, to her friend and the strong agent that always talked to her. Winn walked inside and placed his and over Kara´s shoulders. All of the people inside the room kept in silence, all of them had memories with Alex. The continuous beeping sound and Kara´s and Eliza sobbing were heard until Dr. Stevens shut down the monitors and the vent. Kara refused to leave Alex´s side while he took out the tube from Alex's throat.

Dr Stevens broke the silence "Time of death 18:35. I'm sorry for your loss" Then he walked out the room. Nobody moved and nobody could understand what just happened.

 **I´m sorry. I won´t say much just, thanks for reading please review, favorite and follow. Let me know how this chapter was for you. =( sorry again. Next chapter will come very soon I promise.**


	23. Chapter 23: LOST

**Hello all, I promised it wouldn´t take long for the new chapter. I know last chapter was heart breaking. That is why I needed to warn you first. Thank you for your reviews. I tried to answer to all of them and Mo! I can´t answer to you but is so good to read you again! =D To all who had followed this story up to here thank you. Special thanks to EdithType for the long review/speech. I understand losing Alex is rough but as she once said to Kara "Pain is part of life and is what makes you who you are" So again thank you a lot for reading this story and for keep reading after that sad chapter and this short speech. Here comes the new chapter…**

CHAPTER 23: LOST

Midvale - 12 years ago

For most of the people at Midvale it was like any other Thanksgiving day. Families gathering together. Kids enjoying their free time. For the Danvers family it was different and still remained as the same. Eliza was baking her famous chocolate pecan pie at the kitchen as every year. Jeremiah just finished washing his car and was watching the football game. And just as the year before Alex was at her room. Last year she was reading again her Harry Potter collection but now her life changed. She was with Kara the girl from outer space that became her sister. It wasn't easy at first but it was all different now. They enjoyed their time together and they were happy to have each other. Their room was getting full of pictures of both of them. Alex was explaining her the importance of that day.

"This day we gather all together and say thank you for all the things we have. It´s a very old tradition." Alex explained as Kara looked at the pictures on the history book "It started in 1621 known as the Plymouth feast. The pilgrims were giving thanks for the good harvest. The Wampanoag natives helped the pilgrims and gave them food and taught them how to fish. Since then we celebrate that day with our loved ones and we give thanks for everything we have. Now you're part of our family Kara and we give thanks for having you with us"

"So the pilgrims and the Wampanoag worked together?

"Yes you got it"

"El Mayarah"

"What?"

She took out a piece of paper and pencil and draw the very well known Superman symbol "This is my family code of arms. The house of El. It also means El Mayarah: stronger together" Alex was amazed on how lucky she was to learn more about her sister's planet

"We were always thankful for working together and making Krypton a better place to live. We cared about each other and being together is what made us stronger. I´m grateful to be here and be with Eliza and Jeremiah" Kara lift up and walked to the window to look at the sky "I know my parents would be friends with them" Alex stood up behind her and gave Kara a hug "I know you would do that Alex"

"How?"

"I never had a sister or someone that enjoyed like you the time with me. I had friends but nothing like this. I knew you would come because you always take care about me and protect me. When I'm sad you notice it and give me comfort. You are truly a sister to me and that is what I'm more grateful for, because you´re in my life and I don't feel alone anymore"

"I love you Kara. I'll always protect you and be with you"

"I love you Alex"

DEO - Present day

That couldn't be all. Kara thought to herself. After all the things that happened. That couldn´t be the end. She was looking at Alex still form. She couldn't keep her sight away from her waiting for a miracle to hear her heart beat again. Waiting for her chest to rise while breathing. Waiting for any small movement, but there was nothing. Only silence. Tons of memories came to her mind. How will life would be without Alex? She never imagined something like that could happen. Losing her planet, her parents broke her sense of belonging and she felt hopeless. That ended when Alex came to her life as her sister. When she was with her she was at home. Where would be her home now? If only she listened the first time Alex told her to keep on being just Kara Danvers maybe she would be still alive. If she didn't trust CADMUS they would never gave her the serum. Regret, sadness… lost. Kara was completely lost. She heard people talking to her but her world became dark and she black out. The last she heard was Dr. Hills voice... _"Move, move I've to get there move!"_

Everyone felt confused. Winn lifted Kara and carried her her room. Cristina and Cat were behind him. Eliza and Jonn stayed at Alex's room. Dr. Hills arrived pushing everyone around. He looked at Alex and was astonished as he watched the whole scene. "Move is little time please I can save her!"

Eliza doubt but if there was just a little sparkle of hope she had to take it. She moved and saw terrified how Dr. Hills injected Alex directly in her heart.

"What are you doing?" Eliza said

But Dr. Hills didn't pay attention. "Now we have to bring the sun emitters. This has to work!" Frustrated he saw how no one was moving "Run we may only have a couple of minutes"

The med team, Max and Jonn moved as fast as they could. They turned on the emitters and the monitor where the flat line remained. Everyone stayed silent. No change. Alex was still gone.

"Dr. Hills it was too late" Dr. Stevens said

"No! Look"

And then the monitor started to show Alex´s heartbeat. Alex took a deep breath there was no need for the vent. Dr stevens couldn't believe what he was seeing. He reached out for his stethoscope and checked Alex´s heart.

"Dr. Hills what you have you done?" Eliza asked

"Same treatment, different kryptonian cells. These are Kara´s. We have to let her recover I suggest we all go outside" Eliza didn't move. "Of course you can stay."

Eliza placed her hand over Alex's head. "My girl you're a fighter you keep on giving me hope. You stayed with us" She kept on seeing her, crying and for her the monitor beeping was a beautiful sound. Eliza was exhausted she gave Alex a kiss on her forehead and let her head rest over Alex´s bed.

At the other room Winn was concerned for Kara "Dr. Hamilton how is she?"

"So many emotions for her" She looked at the monitor "Her heart rate is stable. I suggest that we let her rest she will need us"

Vasquez got into the room "You all need to come. There's been some kind of miracle!" The three of them looked surprised at Vasquez and went outside. Everyone wanted to know what happened and they talked with Dr. Hills. Cristina joined them as Vasquez told them about Alex´s condition. She couldn't believe what she told her. She couldn't talk and just keep on hearing.

"That was the only way to save her the serum had to be directly in her heart" Dr. Hills explained

"But I don´t get it, she was dead" Dr. Stevens said. "We declared her. How did you knew it would work?"

"Alex Danvers is strong and watching how she survived all this process it only showed her willing to live. She only needed help and that was mostly what made me believe it would work. It was as Kara said, she is a fighter. I understand your surprise and I will try to explain.

All the CADMUS treatment she received turned down and on her system with their modified kryptonian cells. These kind of cells only helped them to control the person; just as with Henry Cabot. They had failures and the subject needs to recharge for long periods of time. The third dose she received was different than Henry´s. With that the time to recover was shorter but more serum was needed, without it the subject dies. I guess they gave her another dose that only raised the quantity on her body making it more difficult to find a solution. This new serum I gave her had Kara's cells and they don't have anything against Alex´s body. They will only heal what the other cells damage among with her other injuries. I can say that when I did the previous tests everything seemed almost impossible. But Kara´s cells are strong, I don't know how to explain it but when I did the tests with Kara´s samples the way Alex´s cells reacted to them… it was amazing! I was sure her body would react in a very positive way"

"Will she keep the kryptonian abilities? I mean these are kryptonian cells how do we know there won't be another side effect? Or if she will reject them?" Max asked as he tried to understand too what happened.

"There won't be any problem. I worked trying to develop these serum earlier but CADMUS changed the cells it for it's own purposes. Of course if the whole process she went through wasn't complete it wouldn't work. I've to say that Dr. Danvers achievements in the little time she had and given the circumstances were very impressive. What we needed here were new kryptonian cells. Kara's cells were the ones that made this possible. She was the one that saved her sister"

"Thank you Dr. Hills The DEO is at debt with you" Jonn said

"I only want to start again with my daughter. A new life"

Max couldn't be happier now that Alex was alive. He wanted to help Dr. Hills after all he was a victim from CADMUS too "And a new life is what you will get if you accept my offer. I can guarantee a fresh start outside the country. One of my facilities is in need for a director on R&D if you are interested. What do you say?"

"Thank you Mr. Lord I'll take the offer"

"Good I'll arrange everything for you. You can be there next week and start working one month after. I guess you would like some time alone with your daughter"

"You're very gentle, thank you so much"

"When will she wake up?" Dr. Stevens asked

"It all depends on her now. We have to keep her in observance"

Cristina got into Alex's room and found Eliza sleeping at the couch. She took out her stethoscope to check on Alex. "You're really a fighter Alex" She kept silent to hear Alex's heart "Strong beating, you have always had a strong heart. You scared me Danvers but you are really giving a good fight, stubborn agent. Keep on doing it. I might not say this often but I care about you Alex once you wake up I'll be here to help you in any way you need it. You're a great friend"

Then she turned to Kara´s room and saw she was waking up. As Kara woke up the first thought she had was of Alex. She remembered. Alex was gone. She realized Cristina was with her

"How am I gonna do this without Alex?" Kara said sobbing.

Cristina approached to her and placed her hand over her head "Kara something happened. Dr. Hills came with a cure. Alex is alive. She is still unconscious but her vitals are stable"

"What?! I want to see her" She couldn't believe what she was hearing and quickly started to sit down.

"We will take you there along with the solar bed. You saved her Kara"

"How did I save her?"

"Your cells. There is a long explanation Dr. Hills gave but he said that your kryptonian cells was what he needed to get down to a solution. He gave Alex the new serum and she is recovering" Kara had tears over her face. Her sister was back. "I want you to keep resting, there were so many emotions in a short period of time. You need to be strong when she wakes up. She is going to need you. How are you feeling?"

She hesitate in what to answer she didn't know if what she was feeling was because of the emotion "Weird heart rate. Just as before"

"All right. I'll ask Dr. Stevens to run an ECG on you"

"But I'm going to be with Alex right? "

Cristina knew she couldn't wait any longer. "Come Kara, I'll help you get there"

Kara walked and Cristina was by her side just in case she needed help. At the hallway Kara was surprised to see her boss still at the DEO

"Miss Grant I thought you left"

"I needed time to understand all what happened. How are you?"

"My sister is alive" She said with tears "After all and when I thought I would miss her forever she came back. I love her so much and I know it will take time for her to be fully recovered but she is alive. It´s all that matters"

"I´m happy for you and know that you can take all the time needed to be with her"

"Thank you Miss Grant"

"Call me if you need anything. I have to leave now I will take a conference call in half an hour" Kara hugged her and walked with her to the exit. "Hope Kara, keep it up because hope is your biggest strength" Cat said smiling.

Kara arrived to Alex´s room. Cristina left her there. She saw that there were sun emitters too. She found place at the bed beside Alex. She couldn't believe all that happen in the last days but hope was what helped to go on. She concentrated and she could hear it: Alex´s heartbeat. "You keep amazing me Alex. I knew you couldn't leave" She placed a soft kiss on Alex´s forehead and focusing on her heartbeat she fell asleep. When Cristina and her team arrived at the room they only managed to place Kara´s solar bed and left her sleeping beside Alex. The three Danvers were asleep and resting. Cristina smiled and left closing the door.

Kara started to open her eyes and she looked at Alex. Her eyes still closed. She saw Eliza who was awake looking at them.

"Morning sweetheart"

"Eliza" she said still sleepy "How long have you been awake" She stood up and sat beside Eliza

"Some minutes from now. I remembered when the two of you stayed up late and when I woke up I use to find you like this. You hugging Alex and both deeply asleep"

"Yes, she used to tell me how to behave at this planet" She chuckled "Or explaining me about science and history. I told her krypton tales and started to teach her kryptonian language. When she wakes up we will go to Midvale and spend time together"

"I'll love to have you at home" Eliza said smiling.

They turned her sight to Alex who was moaning until her eyes opened. Both of them rushed to her side

"Alex, hey you're awake" Kara said happily But she didn't respond she kept on seeing them and as the time passed she looked frightened. Eliza and Kara understood and took a step back

"Hey Alex. We are here Kara and Eliza. You're safe now"

Still she looked confused. "Where am I? Why are you calling me Alex?"

Eliza was fast to respond "You're at the DEO honey. We are here to help you?"

"I don't belong here. I don't know… Why am I here?"

"Alex, I know is confusing but you have to trust in us"

"Maybe I should call Hamilton. I'll go get her" Eliza said. When she looked at Alex she understood she didn't recognize her.

Kara heard how Alex beat was rushing along with her breathing.

"Alex please keep calm we are here to help you"

"Who are you?"

" Alex you will remember don´t worry. I´m Kara, your sister"

"Kara? Sister" A sudden pain came to her Alex´s head and images from CADMUS with them. She stood up quickly still feeling dizzy "I've to leave"

"Alex! Wait until Cristina arrives"

"Who is Cristina? No I've to go I can´t. Why I can't remember?" Her voice was trembling and she looked frightened.

Kara walked towards her trying to keep her calm "Alex don´t worry" Alex tried to stop her but was too strong and Kara hit the bed and fell

"I'm sorry, I can't stay!. She ran outside the room and saw a DEO uniform and took it. She saw someone coming and quickly ran back to her room. Kara was standing up and she realized there was no way out. She broke the wall beside her and flew away.

"What happened here?" Cristina asked astonished

"It was Alex. She woke up but she left"

Cristina kept looking at the sky "Where could she go?"

"I have no idea" Kara said. "But I'll find her"

 **TBC**

 **Alex couldn´t leave Kara she is a fighter. So thanks for reading, please review, favorite and follow. Next chapter will come next week. Quick reminder 16 days till Supergirl season 2 =D**


	24. Chapter 24: SEARCH

**Hello all, I hope you all saw the latest videos from Supergirl season 2 if not go and see them they are amazing. Thank you to all of you for your support by following and reviewing this story. Mo! Thank you for your grammatical advise and I don´t know what´s going on with the review section that your review doesn´t appear. Thank you too to EdithType I appreciate all your reviews and support. Special thanks to phoebe 873 and Starblaze knight for telling me about the format.**

CHAPTER 24: SEARCH

The three women were still looking at the sky where Alex was last seen. Kara was determined to find her although she wasn't sure where to look after her. She was powerful, she could fly and has super speed. Where do you look to a superhuman without memory?

"So kryptonian powers still on" Cristina said surprised.

Kara attempted to fly but Cristina stood in front of her "Where are you going to look after her? No, you won´t go anywhere. You're still weak. Dr. Stevens needs to get you cleared before you go"

"There is no time for this, Alex needs me I was at the solar bed for almost three days that was enough" Kara said as she was trying to lift again to fly

"I won´t take that risk Kara. Go with Dr. Stevens and he will run the test needed to clear you. Alex needs you fully recovered not like this"

"Listen to your doctor Kara please" Eliza said concerned

Knowing she couldn't fight Eliza and Cristina she accepted "Alright! I'll go with him" 

Dr. Stevens ran the tests, ECG, EEG and tested Kara´s powers. After all the tests Kara knew she wouldn't be able to look for Alex. She felt dizzy after using her heat vision. Also the ECG took more time than expected. Dr. Stevens stayed silent and Kara saw Cristina coming to the room "Ohh I have two doctors now"

"I called Dr. Hamilton since she looked at your previous ECG"

They kept on seeing the results from the tests and Kara was becoming anxious

"So can I go now? I need to find my sister" 

"Jonn is already working on that and two teams are searching for her" Cristina informed

"I have to be there too, please" 

"Kara, you can't and I think you know it" Cristina took out her stethoscope and stayed silent to hear Kara´s heartbeat "Take a deep breath"

"Dr. Hamilton and I agree that you're not ready to go. We will do another ECG at midday and we will see if you're ok" Dr. Stevens said as he wrote something on her file 

"I thought that heart failure was fixed" Kara said 

"Kara I don't know how much exposure you had to kryptonite but I guess it was a lot. When you came you heart was barely beating and it's been recovering but it isn't strong enough. You have to wait"  
Kara felt frustrated "Is there a way to make this faster?" 

"Rest Kara your body is asking you for it"

Kara left the room and found Eliza at her room.

"Sweetheart how are you?"  
"Doctors say I can't leave the DEO. How are you? Eliza´s eyes were clearly sad and Kara understood she needed to talk.

Eliza took a deep breath so many emotions were inside of her. Her eyes filled with tears and she let them out. "You're my girls and I want you to be safe. I understand the work you do and I couldn't be more proud of both of you. Is just that being a hero's mother is not easy at all. You and Alex need to take care of each other. I know you saw Alex´s message and I saw one too. She said she did it because she knew how much it hurt me when Jeremiah left. She wanted at least to say goodbye. We lost her, it was for just some minutes but I lost her and now…" She took a moment to keep on talking. Kara sat next to her "You sweetheart, you have gone through some many challenges and you never lost hope I don´t know how you do you Kara I love you"  
"Eliza I promise I'll find Alex and we will be together again at Midvale"  
"All I want from you right now is that you're completely recovered"

Eliza and Kara hugged until Jonn came into the room. Eliza wanted answers "Did you saw her?"  
"I searched for her at every point of National City"  
"Have you gone to Midvale?"  
"Yes, first place I went to, she is not there. I don't know where else to look at"  
"Ma´ams, Sir, you need to see this"  
"What is it?"  
"Winn found something"

Winn and Max were working on something to look after Alex. Winn started to explain "I got into every satellite Max has and along with the DEO access I think I kind of found Alex"

"What do you mean by kind of?"  
Max chuckled "She keeps on moving. We can see where she is flying but not when she runs. She started to fly across the country and next thing we found her flying from South America to Caribbean Islands"  
"Great way to keep this in secret" Jonn sighed  
"She is actually being careful about that. She has only landed in isolated sites. But I don't know where she goes from there" Winn pointed  
"She is lost" Kara remembered how lost Friederick was when he lost her memory and CADMUS did not control him "We need to find her"  
"We will" Jonn said "Winn try to find if there is a patron on her movements maybe we can get what she is trying to do"  
"I´ve done that. There is no patron she changes the way she moves"  
"Looks like the DEO training remains" Max said

Kara at least wanted to know where to start looking "Where was her last location?"  
"She was at Los Andes, Argentina""  
Jonn was surprised with the location "Since when she is there?"  
"If she hasn't ran from there 2 hours"

"We will wait. When she changes location I´ll go for her" Jonn said  
"Wait for what? Kara asked. "We need to go there now"  
Eliza looked at her with disapproval and concern "You're not going anywhere until the doctor clears you. I don't want you to be in danger I just can't let you go."  
"Eliza…"  
"Please Kara, is enough not knowing where Alex is"  
"Winn please keep track of her"  
"Sure Kara"

Kara went back to her room where Cristina was waiting for her.

"Hi Kara"  
"Please tell me there won't be more tests"  
"I'm not here as doctor. How are you?" Kara kept her sight to her

"How am I? I was kidnapped, tortured with kryptonite and seeing how my sister was beaten. Then I was abducted by her who was mind controlled and I lost her. I saw my sister dead how can I be? Oh and no one is letting me help. I'm too weak to do it. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of being weak and not being able to help my sister!" When she ended she cried.

Cristina didn't say anything she just hugged her and let her cry.

"I´m sorry Cristina" Kara said still crying  
"You don't have to be sorry. You needed this"  
"I need my sister"

"I know Kara. Alex will be back I'm sure of it"

Kara went to sleep but still have Alex in her mind. What is she doing at Los Andes? She kept on thinking and then she heard the radios from the DEO. There was a big fire at a camping zone near Midvale. There has been hours of work to stop it but it kept on spreading. She couldn't stay and left the DEO at super speed. When she finished she will look after Alex.

The fireman captain was relieved when he saw her landing near him "Supergirl! We are glad you´re here"

"Are families near the fire?"  
"Yes, three families and a scouts group. There are about 25 people"  
"Ok I´ll take them out"

Kara knew she couldn´t use her cold breath and so she decided to do several travels to take the people out. She started to feel tired but was relieved to know there was no one left in danger as she began to have problems to breathe. Suddenly someone approached to her

"Sam! My son is still there" A terrified mother begged for help "You have to help him please"  
"I´ll go for him"

She managed to get in the middle of the fire. "Sam! Where are you?" She began to cough and she heard a sobbing voice inside a burning cabin "Sam!"  
"I´m here!"

Kara ran to where she heard the voice "You're going to be fine" She smiled to keep him calm and ran outside the cabin just before it collapsed. The boy got unconscious. She tried to fly but she couldn´t. "Oh no, not now" She tried with super speed but felt the lack of oxygen in her lungs. The pain over her chest and the feeling of heat was overwhelming. "Help please!" There was no way out. She protected the boy with her body trying to keep him away from the heat. "Somebody please help!" Then she started to feel a cold breeze. She turned her sight and saw someone dressed in black. It wasn't one of the firefighters. The person managed to end the fire and only smoke was surrounding them. Then she was able to see who helped them. "Alex!" Kara fell to her knees "Take him to his family" Alex ran towards her and took the boy and quickly came back.  
"Is Sam ok?" Kara said when she saw Alex back

"He is with his family now"  
"Thank you" She was still coughing when she saw Alex approaching to her

"I got you. We need to get out of here" Alex carried her and they flew to the sky. Kara remembered the first day she took Alex to fly above Midvale. She felt happy to her sister. They landed at another part of Midvale where there were high mountains.

"Thank you Alex. Why are we here?" She cough again and placed her hand over her chest

"Are you ok?"  
"Yes, I just need some rest"  
Relieved to know Kara was right Alex started her questions "Who are you? Why you keep calling me Alex?"  
Kara smiled at her and took a deep breath "You're Alex Danvers. You're a scientist and agent at a secret organization called the DEO. You grew up in Midvale and now you live at National City. But the most important is that you're my sister and I miss you"

"I can't remember" She looked at Kara´s suit "Why the uniform? Are you some kind of hero?"  
"Ahmmm yes but I don't have powers now as you saw…"  
"But I do… because we're sisters, right?"  
"It's more complicated than that"  
"Please explain me. I need to know" Alex´s eyes were full of doubts and knowing that Kara could answer gave her hope.

"It´s too much I don't know if it's ok to talk about that and you didn´t answer why are we here?"  
"It helps me. Silence. There are a lot of images in my head"  
"That´s why you were at los Andes?"  
"How do you know about that?"  
"I've been trying to find you"  
"Why? Please help me to understand. Why I can't remember? Why I have powers?"  
Kara hesitated on what to say "Alex there are a lot of things"  
"Well we are in the middle of nowhere and unless you fly away there is no way you can escape from this so… please tell me. I am feeling lost"

She knew how Alex felt. She felt lost when she arrived to earth and her mission to take care of his cousin was gone. "Ok I'll tell you our story"  
They spent the whole time together. Kara talked to Alex about their family, their trips and how they hang out. Alex laugh at Kara´s impression of their parents.

"So you came to live with us when I was 15?"  
"Yeap and I was 13?"  
"Where were you before?"  
"That's another long story" Kara sighed  
"I like your stories" Alex said smiling  
"I'm not exactly from somewhere near. I´m from a planet called Krypton"

"Wait… you're an Alien?" Alex said surprised  
Looking at Alex face was something funny for Kara. She never had to tell her she was from another planet. Alex knew where she was from. It also frightened her a little. "Yes… does that change something?"  
"No but… you have powers because you're an alien but I'm not. How is that?"  
"An awful organization did that"  
"That´s why you said you didn´t wanted to talk about this. It was painful right?"  
"It was horrible. I was so afraid of losing you… " She was trying not to cry and kept to herself how complicated things were for Alex."I know is confusing but I´ll help you"

"So now I have powers"

"Yes"

Alex chuckled "I might not remember any of that but I know you're telling me the truth and I hope one day I'm able to remember? "

"I hope that too"  
"If I can´t remember we will make new memories. right?"  
"Of course Alex"

"Kara… " Alex took her hand to her head and closed her eyes. She was having a strong headache.

"Alex are you ok?"  
Alex couldn't answer. Again images from CADMUS came. She saw how she fought with Kara and how she helped her and they ran away.

"Kara Zor-El"  
"You remember?"  
"CADMUS. We were there together. That´s the organization you talked about. I was mean with you but then I was helping you. I don't get it. This is so confusing"  
Kara´s heart broke seeing Alex so confused. "Hey, you will figure out all"

"But I hurt you before"  
"It's okay Alex, it wasn't you. I know that and you have to know it too" Kara came closer to Alex "Don't think just hug me"  
Alex couldn't understand how someone she hurt could be there helping her. She felt a warm sensation and knew she had to hug her. She looked at Kara and knew she could trust her. "Do you want to go somewhere else?"  
"Do you?" Kara asked surprised  
"Yes. I can't get out of my mind this pace and it seems like the right place to go with you"  
Kara climbed to Alex's back and they flew again. By the view Kara knew where they were going. It was the beach at Midvale. The same beach they used to go as teenagers. They landed gracefully.

"You're really getting good at this" Kara said  
"Thank you" Alex smiled "Do you know where we are?" Kara nodded "I came here when I left but it didn't feel right being here alone. I started to fly away and running and I don't know where I was going and ended up in Argentina. Then I decided to come back running. I kept seeing this place in my mind. I can see two teens talking and playing here. I know I was one of them and when I talked with you I knew you were the other one"  
"We used to come here to talk. Here was the first time we actually talked like sisters. It's a very special place for both of us" Kara hugged Alex as strong as she could "I miss you so much Alex. Can we stay here?"  
"Sure, the stars look amazing tonight"  
They rest over the sand, watching at the sky and hearing the ocean. Kara wanted to stay awake longer but she couldn't and fell asleep. Alex took her cape and covered her with it. She kept on seeing Kara asleep and kissed her forehead. "I hope I´ll remember you Kara Zor-El"

 **TBC**

 **Well Alex is starting to recover and is with Kara that´s a good thing. Thank you for reading please review, follow and favorite. Have an amazing day./span/strong/p**


	25. Chapter 25: MIDVALE

**Hello all I can´t thank you enough for your reviews. I really enjoy reading them and I´m happy you like this story. Here is the new chapter.**

CHAPTER 25: MIDVALE

Vasquez unsure on what to say to Jonn approached to his office "Sir you're not going to like this"

"What´s going on Vasquez?" They both walked to the main communications room and then he was able to know watch the recent news

" _The fireman department was relieved when Supergirl appeared at the scene and help them to take out the 26 people who were at the camping zone. They wanted to thank her but she disappeared in the middle of the fire. There was a second woman with Supergirl. Could that mean we have a new hero in town?"  
_

"Where is Kara?" Jonn was furious

Winn was nervous to see Jonn so upset "I thought she was at the med bay, I don't know when she left"

"Alex is with her… Sir" Vasquez said still nervous

Winn explained "I saw her flying. She was already near Midvale when she went to the fire zone"

"So Alex is the other woman the news mentioned?" Jonn asked Winn who was watching the monitor

"I think so. There was just one spot flying from the site of the fire to the mountains and then to Midvale beach"

Eliza heard the news and walked to know about her girls. She was mad at Kara for flying to the fire site but felt relieved when she knew Alex was with her "That's where they used to go to talk. We should let them stay there"

"Ok, we will see if they move by tomorrow morning and we will bring them back" Jonn said as he walked again to his office

Kara woke up next morning, her cape was covering her and the sun was rising. She heard the sound of the ocean and the birds and felt happy. She looked for Alex but she wasn't there. She frightened a little until she heard her voice

"Morning Kara. I didn't want to wake you up and I went for a walk"

"Hi Alex!" Kara has a big smile and was clearly excited to be with her

"How are you feeling? Powers on?" Alex said approaching to her.

Kara stayed silent for a minute trying to check her super hearing "No yet"

"Kara I heard your heartbeat when we were at the fire. It wasn't normal are you sure you're ok?"

"Don´t worry is nothing"

"You can trust me. What´s going on?"

"Can we please don´t talk about that for now?"

"I won't ask... for now. What do you want to talk about?"

Kara felt relieved as she didn´t have to explain about her health. Something that would be impossible if Alex had her memory. She decided to change the course of the conversation. "How did you arrive yesterday to save me?"

"I was at the high Mountains from Midvale and saw the fire. At first I wasn't sure about going there and help. I didn't know how I could help. Then I heard you screaming for help and without thinking I ran there. It was something in your voice that made me go. I needed to save you. I guess it was like when I helped you at CADMUS"

"You're always trying to protect me" Kara said confident. "Thank you Alex"

Alex cut the emotional moment since she wasn't sure on what to say "I was thinking about going somewhere to eat. I'm starving"

"Yeah me too" Kara kept silent and suddenly said excited "We can go to our house here!. It´s not far we can walk there"

"Our house? Ok, as you wish. Just know that after breakfast I'll take you to the DEO. You disappeared in the middle of a fire and I think some people might be looking for you"

"But I just want to keep on being with you"

"Kara you need to go back"

"That´s why I told you before not to think. You're right they might be worried. But I don't have to go back WE need to go back. They are waiting for both of us"

They walked towards their house trying to be careful with someone seeing Kara at her Supergirl outfit. Searched and found a spare key buried near the roses Eliza had. They went in and Kara ran to the kitchen.

"Ok let´s see what we can eat"

Alex got in and started to look at all the furniture and photos at the house. She took the family photo were Jeremiah, Eliza, Kara and her were. the sudden pain over her head made her drop the photo which caught Kara´s attention.

"Hey Alex, is everything ok?"

Ales quickly picked up the photo and placed it in its original place.

"Yes I just drop a photo. Do I smell waffles?"

"Yes they are getting ready. It was a good thing I actually learned how to make them"

"Those are frozen waffles Kara, you are just heating them"

"It's better than nothing!"

Alex took her attention to the waffles Kara was trying to heat "I think your waffles are getting burned"

"No they are not" Kara saw that actually they were turning black "I like them crunchy"

"Liar" Alex chuckled

That funny and relaxed Alex was the one Kara was missing so much. Just the both of them. No CADMUS following them. No health issues or alien attacks that could hurt them. Alex noticed that Kara was thinking about something.

"Hey earth calling the alien. Kara?"

"Sorry I got lost in my thoughts"

"I think is time to go back. Ready?"

"No really but let's go" Kara realized that going back would mean facing Jonn, Eliza and Cristina. They wouldn´t be happy with her because of leaving. Good thing is that Alex was with her.

"Eliza, Jonn! They are coming!"

"Are you sure Winn?" Eliza said happily

"Yes"

After some flying tricks and fun they landed at the DEO. Eliza and Winn were already waiting for them. Kara ran towards them.

"Kara, Alex thank God you're back!" Eliza said relieved to see her girls again.

"You got all of us worried" Winn said as he kissed Kara

Alex walked near them "My fault. I needed to talk with her"

"Why were you carrying Kara?" Winn asked.

"I blow out my powers. Not fully recovered yet" Kara said ashamed for leaving.

"That´s why Hamilton told you to wait" Eliza said giving her a disapproval look

"You will have your powers. Don´t worry sis"

Eliza was surprised by what Alex said "You remember!"

"Oh no I´m sorry. But I can't see this one is getting sad. I know she wants me to call her like that"

"Thinking about others… I'm so proud of you Alex. You're always helping others. I know you're confused sorry I¨m Eliza, your mother"

"I'm so sorry I can't remember. I saw some pictures of you" She grabbed again her hand to her head and the pain came back.  
Kara noticed Alex´s pain "Don´t worry Alex we will help you. You should see Cristina"

They walked inside the DEO and Jonn was relieved to see them together.

"It´s good to see you again Alex. My name is Jonn Jonzz. I´m the director of the DEO"

"So you´re kind of my boss?"

"I´m. We will have time to talk Alex"

They went into the med bay. When Cristina saw Alex she was happy to see her friend again.

Jonn made the proper introductions. "Alex, this is Dr. Cristina Hamilton. She will take care of you as she always does"

"Hello Alex, what Jonn did not say is that I´m not only your doctor I'm your friend too and I'll help you"

"Thank you to all of you" She again felt the pain over her head. Images came along.

"Alex, you're ok?" Cristina Asked concerned.

Alex had flashbacks from her time talking with Cristina and how she asked her to take care of Kara. She also remember the many missions she was at with Jonn "I´ve headaches when I see these images. I think they are memories, but they don't feel like mine"

"I´ll give you some painkillers and will check you up. Is this ok for you?"

"Sure, you're the doctor"

This non fighting against medicine and the check up was something strange for Cristina but right now it was useful since Alex had experienced a lot in the recent days. Alex fell asleep after taking the painkillers.

Eliza approached to Cristina as quickly as she could. "How is she?"

"She has a headache. I gave her some painkillers besides that she is in good condition. There are no marks from the previous injuries. Her heart rate is fast but is just as Kara´s so I think is because of the Kryptonian powers"

"Can I see her?" Max appeared from behind

He caught Cristina by surprise "She is asleep right now. But if she wakes up she still doesn't remember so try to make it easy for her"

Eliza and Kara were surprised too when they saw him. They just smiled when he went into the room. Max was happy to see Alex again without all the med equipment surrounding her. He knew he couldn't wake her up because she might frighten so he just kept on seeing her and smiling. When she was about to leave he whispered "Thank you for staying alive agent" And he left the room.

"Now you" Cristina said to Kara "To your solar bed"

"I´ll go when Max leaves the room. I want to stay with Alex"

"Another Danvers not fighting to be at the med bay, this is the day for surprises. How are you feeling Kara?"

"Better, I felt really weak yesterday but now that Alex is here I'll rest as much as you want" As soon as Max was out Kara went into the room and stayed at her bed beside Alex. After a couple of hours Alex began to wake up and Kara noticed it.

"Hey Alex"

"Hey you!. I didn´t know you were staying here"

"Does it bothers you?"

"Not at all. You know I'm kind of remembering something… Did I used to call you alien?" She chuckled

"Yes, but it was when you were your mean you" Kara said not very happy "But now I'm getting used to hear you calling me like that. Although is weird"

Alex kept on thinking "I think little alien suits you better" Kara opened her eyes "I'm sorry is just that… you're younger than me... you're an alien but if it bothers you I won't call you again like that"

"You used to call me like that but just keep it between us" she sighed "You said you wanted to call me little alien before" she said almost sobbing.

"Kara do you think I will get my memories back?"

"Sure, Jonn will help you with that just as he helped Dr. Hills"

"Of course I will" Jonn heard them and got into the room

"Jonn!" Kara said happily

"How are you feeling Alex?"

"Headache besides that and the loss of memory everything ok Sir"

"Are you ready to get your memories back?"

"I have this images in my head about Kara and my parents. I want to remember and not just look at those images as if they weren't mine"

"You need to know more about you and I think I have an idea. Follow me"

The three of them walked out the room and by the direction Jonn took Kara knew where they were going.

"Jonn are you sure of what you are thinking?

"Ohh you know where are we going" Jonn said to Kara

"Yes but I don't know if it's the best option"

Alex annoyed for not understanding rolled her eyes. When they arrived Jonn turned to Alex "Ok, I need you to stay calm all right?"

"Sure, but I don't understand and you two keep on talking. What is this place?"

"Kara" Jonn said pointing at the panel. Kara placed her hand and the system began. When Alex saw her hologram she was astonished "How am I there?"

"It´s a special AI you finish working on a couple of weeks ago. It has all your memories. I couldn't think of a better way to remember than you telling your own story"

"Why did I do this?"

The AI started to talk "You did it to help your family in case you experienced an accident or something went wrong with you"

"Oh... and now it will help me"

"Just ask what you need to know and I´ll help you"

"Could you please leave me alone?"

"Sure, we will be outside if you need something" Kara and Jonn left the room

"I'll stay here and there is no way you can change that" Kara said to Jonn

"Maybe he can't but I will" Eliza said talking towards Kara "Sweetheart I know you want to be here for Alex but you also need to recover and I know Alex would like that too. Come with me and we will wait for her at your room"

Kara agreed and went with Eliza. Meanwhile Alex was talking to herself. She knew about her father, about how the relationship she had with Kara at first. About her uncontrollable behavior before joining the DEO, her friends at the DEO, Astra, the black mercy, Myriad... She stayed there for almost 2 hours but she needed to stop. She went out and went to talk to Cristina.

"Hamilton!"

Cristina was surprised to hear her name like that and by that voice "Alex?"

"Yes, don't get so excited I can't remember but I know who I was or who I am"

"So you have the facts but are only facts not your memories"

"Exactly. You said you could help me"

"Sure, whatever you need"

"The AI told me everything about me from the last years but I want to know what happened these weeks. Nor Kara neither Eliza would tell me. Could you please tell me?"

Cristina looked at Alex she walked to the door and closed it. She opened a drawer and took Alex´s file. "Alex many things happened in the last weeks. You were abducted by someone from CADMUS. He kidnapped Kara first and trick you to take you too. You were there for about three days. He gave you something that altered your system" She gave the file to Alex "There is all what happened, you can read it as I try to explain" Alex opened the file and started to read "Kara and you were in a critical condition. But you started to recover pretty fast to then have a sudden change that took you into a coma. You started to show improvement to some serum developed by CADMUS. A serum we got thanks to Kara. Unfortunately it erased your memory and you became under their control"

"That´s the time I remember at CADMUS. Is the place to where I took Kara"

"Yes, you were both there. I don't know what happened there but you helped Kara and got two shoots over your chest" Alex looked down trying to see the marks of their injuries "But again you recovered and there are no marks of any of your injuries. Anyway you didn't woke up"

"And I died?" She couldn´t get her sight away from the file.

Cristina sighed "Yes. Dr. Stevens declared you" It was difficult to Cristina to keep on talking. She cleaned her face as tears began to fall

"I can´t imagine how difficult it was for everyone here"

"Yes it was, you are my patient and it never gets easy to lose someone you care about. But a miracle happened. Dr. Hills came with a cure and he managed to bring you back.

You have powers now but no memories. Still I think that Jonn can help you with that"

"Could you please call him?"

"Sure wait here"

Cristina left for some minutes. Meanwhile Alex kept on reading her file trying to understand all that happened to her. Cristina and Jonn arrived

"Hamilton told me you wanted to see me"

"Yes, I know you can help me. Can I have my memories back?"

"Do you want to call your mother or Kara?"

"No. Just please do it"

"Ok, try to keep calm"

Cristina grabbed Alex´s shoulders to show her support as Jonn started to get into her mind. Alex felt a stronger headache and how her heart began to rush by seeing all her memories coming back. It was all a mix of images. CADMUS images from what they wanted her to believe with her real memories. Jonn let her go and Alex was agitated. She took small breathes and her eyes kept looking to the ground.

"Alex are you ok?" But Alex kept silent. When she turned her sight to Jonn. He saw a mix of anger and sadness over her face. "Alex?"

 **TBC**

 **Thank you for reading, please review, follow and favorite. New update will come next week Let me know what you think about the chapter your reviews really help to keep on writing. Have an amazing day**


	26. Chapter 26: FAMILY

**Hello all, here is the new chapter again thank you for reviewing, favorite and following. Mo! And guests thanks you I´m sorry I can´t answer to you but thanks for all your comments. Please let me know if you like this chapter. I really can´t believe this is chapter 26 this is thanks to all of you.**

CHAPTER 26: FAMILY

Cristina approached to Alex.

"Alex?"

"How could I hurt Kara like that? Where is he? The man who started this"

"Alex. Dr. Hills is not the one to blame. He was manipulated by CADMUS too. You can´t get mad at him" Cristina said "He helped us when he was away from CADMUS control"

"I just want to punch someone for what they did! I even want to punch me for what I did to Kara"

Jonn understood Alex´s frustration "You weren't you and you help her Alex. I found it amazing how you were able to do that"

"Cristina how is Kara´s health? I helped them and she was exposed to Kryptonite for so much time and amount"

Cristina took Kara´s file and gave it to Alex. "Here is all you need to know. By now she only shows a heart failure" Alex eyes opened in concern "She had that condition before but she completely recovered after resting and recharging her cells. I hope it will be the same now"

"I assume you have done several ECG´s"

"I tried. She is just as stubborn as her sister and doesn´t like that and managed to escape" Cristina wanted to relieve Alex from the guilt "Alex, Kara will be alright"

Alex couldn't hide her anger and guilt. She couldn't forgive herself for what she did. "I need to leave, I need fresh air"

Cristina stood up "You want me to go with you?"

"No thanks I need some time to think"

Alex walked out to the main hall of the DEO when she was surprised to see Max

"Max, you are here?"

"Alex! You know who I am? Where else would I be? I was waiting for you"

"So you stayed here the whole time?"

"Of course I wanted to be sure you would recover and you remember me"

Hannah ran towards Max "Max here is the new drawing!" Alex looked at Hannah surprised to see how she looked like her "Hello Alex! You´re Supergri´s sister right?"

Max saw Alex amazement when Hannah knew about Supergirl and her name "Alex let me introduce you to Hannah. She is Dr. Hills daughter"

"Dr. Hills is the man that..."

"Yes but I guess Jonn explained"

"A little" Alex kneeled in front of Hanah "How do you know my name and about Supergirl"

"Supergirl told me she had a sister and that she looked like me" Alex chuckled "She and Max helped me to get back to my dad"

Alex lifted her sight towards Max "You really did that?"

"Yes he did! He gave Supergirl my letter to find my dad"

"And where is your dad now?" Alex asked

"Agent Danvers" Alex turned and was able to see him Friederick Hills the man who started all. "May I have a word with you?"

Max kneeled "Hannah what do you think if we go and draw more pictures for Supergirl?"

"Yes!" Hanna said excited

"Alex be gentle with him" Max whispered to Alex before leaving

"Maybe we should go to my lab Dr"

"Yes I´ll follow you agent"

They walked and when they got into the lab Alex closed the door

"I´m glad you are fully recovered"

"I was told it was thanks to you so thank you" Alex found difficult to talk to him and couldn't take the cold sound of her voice. For Friederick of course it was difficult too. "I¨m sorry for everything I did. Know that I would never hurt you or your sister if it wasn't for that mind control CADMUS did"

"Right now I think you're the only one who can fully understand what I fell. Regret for doing unthinkable things and not having a way to go back and undo them"

"But you can work and fix it or try to fix it. Agent Danvers I understand if you can´t forgive me just…

"Stop, you saved my life. How I cannot forgive you?" He approached to Dr. Hills "I understand how it was and we will have to live with the consequences of what we did under CADMUS control"

"We can't let this experience break us. We know who we are and we can only work to repair all the damage done"

"You've already done that. Thank you for everything you have done for me and for Kara"

"Is the least I could do. I'll start now a new life. Mr. Lord offered me a new work and I'll take it. We will move out of the country. Hannah´s life changed a lot in the last year"

"I´m relieved to know she is alive. Take care of her"

"I will. I hope we can meet in the future. The work you have is impressive"

"Thank you Dr. Hills"

"I´ll leave now. Hannah and I have some arrangements to do before we leave to our new life.. Take care. Again. I¨m sorry for everything"

Alex and Dr. Hills left the lab and Max approached with them with Hannah.

"Here for you" Hannah gave Alex one of her drawings "And this is for Supergirl"

"You draw the three of us together"

"Yes" Then she hugged Alex "Hope to see you again"

Alex was moved to see Hannah and gave her hug "Take care Hannah"

Dr. Hills went to the med lab and found Cristina.

"Dr. Hamilton"

"Dr Hills ready to go?"

"Yes I´m. I'm leaving here my whole research for the serum just in case you need it in the future"

"I hope it won't be necessary. Thank you for your help Dr."

"Goodbye Dr. Hamilton"

Dr. Hills and Hannah left expecting a new part of their story would be written. The experience they had changed them and their family but they knew that only good things would come now that they were together.

Alex walked to Kara´s room. She stayed in front of the door and found she couldn't get in. She walked towards the DEO exit. Eliza went out of the room and saw how her daughter was leaving and ran to reach her.

"Alex!"

Alex quickly turned her head and saw her mother "Mom!"

"You remember?"

"Yes I do" Alex hugged her mother and started to cry. "I'm sorry for all the things you went through because of me. I¨m sorry to worry you"

"You really scared me and the instant I lost you I felt broken, but you came back. You've done a lot for Kara and you even found a way to help us if you were gone" Alex knew her mother was referring to the AI "I saw your message it was very difficult to watch but it helped me. Alex I'm only happy and thankful that you're alive and recovered. You are strong woman Alex and I'm very proud of you"

"How could you be proud of me? I hurt you and Kara. You don't know all the things I did"

"Is that why you didn't get in? Alex that wasn't you. You would never hurt Kara. You love and care for both of us"

"I know you're concerned for Kara… she is at the med bay and that is because of me. For what I did. She has gone through a lot her entire life and I only made it worst. I´m sorry I need to be alone"

"Alex, please don't leave. We need you here"

"Mom I need time alone. I promise I'll come back"

Alex quickly ran outside and flew away. She remembered how Kara told her that flying was the way she found to get relaxed and so she did. Eliza´s heart broke seeing how Alex felt so guilty. She went back to the medbay she looked at Kara who kept her sight to the wall beside her. She heard she was sobbing. "Hey sweetheart, what's going on?" Kara quickly tried to hide her sadness "Nothing I´m ok"

"Kara you need to start talking about what you're feeling. I'm here to hear you as you already heard me"

"I heard you talking with Alex. I don´t know now if it was a good idea for her memories to come back. We wanted her to remember us but along with that she remembers all of what she did at CADMUS and now she left" Eliza grabbed Kara´s hand "Will she be back?

"She said she will. Alex needs time, you remember when she was having a bad day and we didn´t knew about her until night?" Kara nodded "She finds difficult to talk, just as you. I´m sure she will come back when she clears her mind. Don't worry sweetheart rest and maybe when she is back you will be fully recovered"

Alex was again at Midvale beach watching at the ocean and thinking about everything she did. She felt so sad and mad for not finding earlier that CADMUS was controlling her. She stayed there the whole afternoon.

"Winn, has Alex moved?"

"No Sir, she still there"

"Where is Max?" Jonn asked.

"He left minutes after Alex flew to Midvale"

"So he went there, not my first option to help her but I hope he can bring her back"

Jonn walked to Kara´s room to tell her where Alex was. She was sat at her bed talking with Eliza.

"I´m glad to see you´re getting better"

"Yes I do. Cristina will take me to do another ECG. I hope it would be the last one. Winn told me Alex is again at Midvale I want to fly there"

"She has company now. I hope she will be here soon"

"Who is with her?"

"Maxwell Lord"

Kara turned her sight at Jonn with surprise and concern "What? I really can´t understand that relationship"

"Maxwell has been helping us and I know he really care for you and Alex" Jonn understood why Kara doubt him "I know. I had the same doubts you have but I went into his mind. He is being honest"

"If he takes care of Alex and brings her back I¨ll completely trust him"

"Agent Danvers!" Alex recognized the voice and stood up quickly attempting to fly away "No please, don't leave. I´m sorry for coming but… "

"Max, why are you here?"

"Not many people understand the grief of knowing you did something terrible and can´t turn things back. I understand. I heard what you said to Eliza. That you hurt your sister at CADMUS"

Alex´s eyes were full of tears but managed not to cry "You had no right to listen"

"I´m sorry Alex. I understand if you want me to leave"

"No wait" She approached and took his shoulder "You said you understand what I'm going through"

"You know the things I've done" He stared at her "I felt proud for a time for all of that. Like Bizarro, I felt powerful and the success I accomplished was amazing"

"This is not helping…"

"Myriad changed that. I realized that was wrong… many things I've done were for my own benefit. I couldn´t escape from the guilt seeing how your sister was ready to sacrifice herself for all even me. I can't tell you how upset I was with myself and I keep on being. I did all those things by my own will. You don´t Alex. They played with your mind you don't have to feel guilty"

"I don't know how to look at Kara. All I can remember is how I punched her, kick her turning the kryptonite emitters on. She was begging me to help her and I didn´t"

"You did it Alex"

"She was dying Max. I almost get my sister killed"

"You saved her by helping to get out of CADMUS. Both of you had a horrible experience. You have to come back you will see how your sister doesn't blame you. None of us does"

"The guilt you have, is it still there?"

"I don´t know how it could go away. That´s why I try everyday to be better. To deserve being with you"

"I´m liking this new Max. Just give me sometime please"

"I´ll Alex… all the time you need. So we are going back? I arrived by plane so we can..."

" I can fly both of us there"

"I´m not quite sure about that"

"Scared Mr Lord?"

"Let´s go then"

Cristina got into Kara´s room after doing the ECG.

"So I´m okay now?"

"You´re getting better, still you have to keep on resting. Any powers on?"

"Yes, super hearing, X ray vision and I´m bullet proof again" Kara was really happy to be recovering. "I haven´t tried the other ones"

"That´s great news Kara. Keep on resting and we will do some tests. I´ll let you know when Alex comes back"

"I heard her. She is feeling guilty and she left without talking to me" Kara said sadly

"Kara give her some time. I´m sure she will be back. She misses you and cares about you" Cristina left the room and went to her lab. After some time she heard cheers from people. She walked outside and found that Alex arrived to the DEO happy to see and recognizing everyone.

"Danvers!"

"Hamilton!"

"I´m happy to see you. There is an alien girl who is willing to see you" Cristina noticed how Alex expression changed "What is is Alex?"

"I don´t know if I want to see her now. I don´t know how to be with her"

"She is really waiting for you. You have to go"

Alex was very nervous to go to Kara. She found herself again in front of the door. She used her X-ray vision and was able to see Kara lying on her bed and she seemed to be asleep. She sent in and sat beside Kara´s bed. She stayed there silent watching how peaceful Kara looked. She remembered how she used to tell Kara to focus on her heartbeat to get asleep. She did the same but this time she heard Kara´s heartbeat to keep calm. She was relieved to hear it was more consistent and strong. She remembered their time at CADMUS. She couldn´t stop the tears from falling down and she began to whisper.

"I´m sorry Kara. I should have recognized you before. I´m so sorry for what I did to you. I hurt you by turning that kryptonite emitters. I fought with you. How could you forgive me? I´ve hurt you in so many ways…" She turned her sight away from Kara and leaned her head over the bed. She didn´t notice that Kara woke up and heard what she said.

"You´re my sister and I love you no matter what" Kara placed her hand over Alex´s head.

"Are you quoting me?" Alex had a small smile over her face but was still crying

"I couldn´t find better words than that. We are family love bond us all" Kara sat down and approached to Alex. "You´re the best sister someone could ask for. I love you"

"I love you too little alien"

 **TBC**

 **We are approaching to the end. Please let me know if you have any prompt you want me to write about. I´ve a couple ideas but I want to hear from you too. Thanks for reading please review, favorite and follow. Let me know if you like this chapter. As always have a great day**


	27. Chapter 27: TIME OFF

**Hello all, sorry for the big delay. First I was mind blocked and then a lot of things happened and I wasn´t able to update. But I think is a good day to update now that season 2 will be in just a couple of hours. Thank you to all of you for reading and reviewing. Here is the new chapter.**

CHAPTER 27: TIME OFF

Kara was still lying at the bed and Alex was beside her. Alex looked at Kara and knew there were so many things to talk about but Kara was the one that broke the silence. "Did the time alone helped you?"

"No. I kept on being miserable and couldn't find the courage to come here until Max arrived"

"He helped you to come back?"

"Yes. I know you have being spending time by your own too"

"I was thinking about everything"

"You can talk to me. We both had a horrible experience Kara and we need to talk about it. No one could understand this better than us"  
Kara moved to make space at her bed and invited Alex to join her. They were both lying over the bed. "I remember when we use to talk like this at Midvale"

Alex chuckled "Yes two beds and still we share the same one because we kept on talking until we fell asleep"

"That was the only way I found to sleep. You remember the nightmares?" Alex nodded "I have nightmares again. They aren't about krypton now. They are about CADMUS" Alex wanted to say something but she let Kara keep on talking. "I´m still at that cell with the kryptonite emitters on. You're there but you never came to help me and that aliens keep on beating me. Then you get into the cell just to help them. I ask you for help but you never answer and that keeps on going until I wake up. I haven't told anyone about this because I don't want to worry them" She sighed "Then I have nightmares where you die. I saw you dead Alex. Dr. Hills saved you, but not in my dreams. I can see your grave next to Jeremiah´s and I can see Eliza's eyes of hate because I couldn't do anything to save you. I was so close to losing you and I just can't imagine how life would be without you" She said sobbing.

"Kara hey, I'm here" Alex was letting tears go down her face just as Kara "I know how you feel. I've nightmares too but together we will overcome this. We are together. We are the Danvers sisters and not even CADMUS was able to change that"

Kara didn't say anything. She just hugged Alex. They stayed like that without knowing that both of them were hearing each other's heart beats and fell asleep.

Eliza knew her girls needed time to talk and rest so by the time the sun went up she decided to wake them up.

"Kara, Alex, how was your night?" But for her surprise they weren't there. She went outside and ran to find Jonn. She was about to call for his help when she heard Alex´s voice.

"Morning Mom. Kara and I wanted to surprise you" Eliza turned around. They were both smiling and grabbing takeovers

"We went to that coffee shop you like at Midvale and brought some coffee and waffles. Your favorite ones" Kara said

"We want you to thank you for all you have done. You have been worried for both of us and now we can go back to a normal life"

Eliza was clearly surprised and happy "Thank you. Seeing you smiling and fully recovered was just what I needed"

Kara left the takeovers over a desk, Alex followed her but she didn't measure her strength and broke it "I'm sorry" She kneeled trying to save the waffles and some of the coffee that was spreading over the floor.

"Really Alex? These are the third coffee cups you drop and break and now we have to add that table"  
It was true, the first time was when she grabbed the cups just after paying. Second time while flying. Alex felt ashamed for that "I´m still learning how to handle this super strength. I¨m sorry"

"Don't worry, there is plenty of coffee in here" Jonn came out of his office hearing all the voices. "You bring me something?"

"Alex brought you some Chokos. Your favorites" Kara said and she gave him the cookies

"Great. So I guess you felt better today"

"Yes, all powers back, I guess I just needed to sleep" She turned her sight to Alex and they both knew it was indeed a good night without nightmares "Eliza are you ready to go back to Midvale? We want to spend some time there and I can teach Alex how not to break every cup she grabs"

"Or we can have a fair training fight. I can totally win"

Eliza was full of joy to see both of them so happy and recovered. "I just want to spend time with both of you girls. I'll go and buy the plane tickets"

"We can take you there. It would be faster"

"No thank you. I prefer the common way to get there and not end up like those cups. If you want you can wait for me at home" Eliza left and arrange her things to go back to Midvale

"Ok I´ll look after Winn and I want to tallk to Miss Grant too. Alex do you mind If I see you at my apartment and then go to Midvale?"

"No problem sis, I can use that time too"

"Maxwell?" Kara guessed as she saw Alex´s smile

"Go with Winn Kara. See you later"

Winn was just arriving to the DEO. He knew he would be able to see Kara and he prepared a surprise.

"Winn?"

"Kara hey" He was grabbing something "These are for you" He gave her a box of donuts

"Yes! My favorites. Thank you so much"

"I love making you happy" He found funny Kara´s expression to donuts. He knew she would appreciate them more than flowers.

Kara smiled and gave him a kiss "You always know how to make me feel better"

"I guess you talked with Alex"

"Yes I did. We still need time to get over this but we are at the right path"

"I'm so happy to see you like this. Smiling and recovered. I love you Kara and all I want is you to be happy"

"I¨m happy. I'm with you. Alex is fully recovered and CADMUS is not following us" Winn´s expression changed and he became silent "Winn?"

"So you´re going to Midvale? That will be great for all of you. Eliza will rest and you and Alex…" But he saw Kara´s eyes knowing that she saw something in him "What?"

"You do that thing… you started talking nervously and that look when I mentioned CADMUS What is it?"

"Just enjoy your time now Kara we can talk about this later"

"I don´t want you to hide things from me Winn please"

"Promise me you will wait until you come back to do something"

"What is it?"

"Promise first"

"Ok, Ok I promise you I won´t do anything"

Winn kept on looking at her and finally he decided to tell her what he found "CADMUS isn't over. The facility that exploded was only one of many. They didn´t had everything at one place. Jonn made me look into their files to find out if Jeremiah was there. He is at another facility. He said we would tell you when both of you came back"

Kara didn´t knew what to think. She thought that was completely over, that the only CADMUS she had to face was the one of her dreams and now everything changed. "Don´t tell Alex. I´m sure she will try to get there. We will talk about this when we come back but if something happens please call me"

"Sure…" Winn said nodding

Kara looked back at her donut box and realized that she was too tough with Winn "I´m sorry Winn it just brought me bad memories and I thought this was over"

"Kara I understand. I´ll do all I can to help you with this. Go to Midvale, relax and we will figure this out when you are back" He hugged her "I miss already"

"I´m going to miss you too. I can come you know. I would only take me some minutes" She said smiling

"That would be awesome. I´ll text you"

"I´ll go to visit Miss Grant and thank her for everything. See you later Winn. I love you" And then they kissed.

Meanwhile Alex went to visit Max at his office.

"Mr Lord" He heard to his assistant "Agent Danvers is here to talk to you. You have a board meeting in 15 minutes. Do you want me to tell her to come back later?"

"Thank you Ashley but I´ll talk to her. If they want me at their meeting they will have to wait"

Then Alex knew what she just did and get into his office. She was relieved to notice the door was slightly open and that she wouldn't break another lockset. "Hey stranger"

"Agent Danvers! Good to see you"

"That is thanks to you. Thank you for going to Midvale for me. You've done a lot of things and I really appreciate it" While she was talking with him she felt something wasn´t as before. "Max is everything ok?"

"Alex I'm sorry. I don´t know how to tell you this"

"What is it?"

"Do you remember I told you I regret the things I did"

"Sure"

"I want to be better but the thing is that all I did, all my past is too big and I can´t change it"

"What do you mean?"

"Months ago General Lane had the Omegahedron Non used to activate Myriad. He asked for my help and I was able to activate it. He took it and I don´t know how he will use it" He saw how Alex started to walk backwards "I´m sorry for not telling you sooner but I didn´t know how you would react and I didn´t want to lose you. I can help you to know what he wants with that"

"You have a meeting, I hope you don´t get late"

She didn´t know what else to say and left. She went to her apartment to prepare her things and left a voicemail to Kara

 _"_ _Hey Sis, I know you´re not at home and you´re probably talking to Miss Grant. I want to let you know I´m on my way to Midvale. I want to run there instead of flying and will pick up pizza to have dinner with mom. Please call me. Love you"_

Alex needed time to think about what Max said and if he was telling her the truth. Telling Kara about that would only make her feel angry and see Max again as enemy. She didn´t want that.

Miss Grant was as always working and was making things difficult to Sandra, her new assistant to who she kept referring as Sarah.

"No, no no! What is this?"

"Is you latte Miss Grant. It has a new flavor recommended by.."

"Take this out of my sight and bring me what I want"

"Yes, yes Miss Grant" Sarah said nervously

She saw how the new millennial attempt to fill Kara´s shoes left and then she noticed that someone was standing outside her office. She was surprised and couldn't hide her smile seeing Kara with her Supergirl outfit.

"Well, well, the hero is back"

"Hello Miss Grant is good to see you again"

"I heard you stopped a car chase today and I was wondering when would you come here to say hello"

"Actually I was on my way here when that happened" Cat stepped outside "Thank you for visiting me and being there for my sister and me"

"Well someone had to know what was the real situation of National City´s hero and stop the paparazzi's and scandalous media from saying she was gone. Also because I wanted to be sure you were alright and doing your best to go back to your superhero duties as well as your work here"

Kara realized that Cat was sounding more like the Media mogul than Cat Grant. She understood it because it wasn't very typical to her to show her feelings and she let her.

"Thank you Miss Grant for keeping the city informed. I'll go with my family for a few days and then I´ll come back if that´s ok for you. Of course if there is an emergency I´ll come to help"

"You better do it. Your days off have increased the burglars work" Cat knew she needed to stop her cold attitude now that Kara was preparing for leaving "I´m really glad you´re fully recovered. How is your sister?"

And now it was just Cat Grant the person Kara was happy to talk to. "She is doing great; she is also fully recovered that´s why we want to take time to be with Eliza"

"She actually called me"

"She did?"

"Your sister wanted to thank me and she said she would be in contact with me in the near future I wonder what she was referring to"

"I don´t know" Kara started to think what could Alex want with Miss Grant. "Well I need to go now. I agreed with Alex to meet her at my apartment. See you later"  
Kara left still with what Miss Grant just told her about Alex. She landed at her apartment surprised by not seeing Alex in there. She thought about giving her time to arrive and so she started to prepare her things for leaving. When she was ready she noticed the blinking red light from her answering machine and heard Alex´s message.

As soon as the message finished she dialed to Alex only to be reached by the voice mail. She didn´t leave a message and decided to go to Midvale. When she arrived Alex was there as she said before.

"Alex! You brought my favorite pizza?"

"Of course and potstickers!"

"You're my favorite person in the world"

"I don't know if Winn would be very pleased to hear that"

"I told him the same. Both of you are my favorites" When she turned her sight to Alex she noticed she had a deep cut on her arm "Alex what happened?"

"Ohh it´s nothing, it looked worse before…" She regretted saying that as she saw Kara´s worried eyes "There was a car accident on my way here and I helped. The good thing is that recovering fast is quite great to help when necessary"

"Alex you have to be careful"

"Please don't tell mom about this"

"I won't if you promise me you will be more careful"

"Come here sis. I´m sorry to worry you" And Alex hugged Kara

"So this heroism… it there a chance you will wear a cape like me"

Alex chuckled "No, I think I will leave that cape thing to kryptonians"

"It really helps while flying" Kara said with a playful tone "I missed flying with you to get here. Why did you left early?"

"I wanted to arrive earlier and to think" She doubted about telling Kara about Max

"Does this has something to do why you calling Miss Grant?"

"So she told you that"

"Don't avoid the question. What happened?"

"I heard you asking Winn not to tell me something so I'll only tell you what is going on if you tell me what Winn can't tell me"

"Super hearing. I kind of forgot you had that one too"

"So?" Alex said also waiting for an answer "What do you say if we talk about all of these when we go back and just have a little vacation time"

"Ok but promise me you'll tell me everything"

"You want so much promises sis" Kara kept seeing at Alex seriously "Ok but you will also tell me everything"

"No secrets I promise Alex"

They both hugged and Eliza arrived

"Hi girls! Do I smell pizza?"

"Yes and potstickers! Welcome home Eliza. Let me help you with your luggage"

Eliza went to into the dinning room and everything was just in order. Alex was already eating some slices. Kara went downstairs and they spent the afternoon together. When the sun was going down Kara and Alex wanted to go for a walk at the beach which Eliza skip saying she will go to bed early.

Kara and Alex walked along the beach watching the stars and hearing the waves.

"I´m so glad to be here Alex. This place always makes me feel relaxed"

"I know"

They both decided to sit down still looking at the ocean and the sunset. Kara turned to Alex and gave her a big hug "I love you Alex and I don't know what would come next to our crazy life but what I know is that I want you to be on it. How do you think this story could end?"

"The Super Danvers sisters stay together, no matter what"

 **TBC**

 **So things keep coming up! Thank you for reading favorite and review. I said we are reaching the end of this and I think just two more chapters are left. If you have any prompt you want me to write about please send me a message. Have a great day**


	28. Chapter 28: NEW QUEST

**Hello all! Hope you´re really ok and enjoying this new season. I´ve some complaints but still I¨m enjoying watching it. I¨m really sorry that it took too long to update the story. I needed time to come up with something good. Reading some of your reviews helped and I want to thank you for that. Please keep on doing it it really really helps to keep on writing. I rewrote this chapter it several times but here it is. I hope you like it.**

CHAPTER 28: NEW QUEST

Life at Midvale was so peaceful and going back to the place where they were only the Danvers family was great. Eliza, Alex and Kara spent time together like the old times. Waking up late, movie days, going out to walk at the beach and swimming. Alex and Kara even took time to visit their old school. They look at their trophies, Kara at biology and Alex at science and with the soccer team.

"Ohh remember that day?" Kara said pointing at a photo of both of them

"Sure that was a crazy day, mom didn´t know what to do. There were the regional finals for Biology where you were at and the final season soccer match the only time our team got that far"

"That was thanks to you"

"It was a team effort"

"You were the captain Alex. You lead them to the finals"

"Look who's talking you were the biology expert who lead the team to victory"

"We both won that day it was amazing. The Danvers sisters saving the day" Alex looked at her chuckling "We can be the Super Danvers sisters saving more than a school team Alex"

"Is that your way to convince me to wear a cape?"

"Alex that would be so great! Just imagine us teaming up"

"You won´t let that go right?"

"Nope. Just please think about it and don't close your mind to the option"

Alex clearly wanted to change the subject "Let´s go sis, we can go to the beach before dinner"

"Yes! Sounds great" Kara had a question in her mind and knew she should just let it out "I was wondering have you talked to Max?"

Alex started to walk outside and she opened the exit door. "He is on business travel. Let´s go"

"Alex are you sure you're ok?" Kara clearly noticed the change on Alex´s attitude

Still Alex didn't want to talk about the things that were on her mind "We will be late for dinner if we don´t go now"

Kara walked towards the opened door. "All right sister let´s see who gets there faster" Kara was sure Alex was hiding things from her, but she also knew it wasn´t a good idea to keep pushing her to tell her what was wrong.

While flying they were able to do some tricks and laugh at each other. Alex was so happy to share the sense of relaxing while flying with her beloved sister. They landed at the beach carefully to not be seen. They took their things to go swimming for a while and then stayed at the warm sand. They stayed there until it was time to go home and have dinner.

Alex was awake most of the night and she found herself outside floating in the sky watching the stars realizing how many ways her life changed. Now she was more capable of find her father and protecting her mother and Kara. What kept in her mind was what she would do with her life now. She needed time alone and went to the beach where she stayed until the sunrise came. She went back home just in time so no one noticed she was out. Or so she thought.

She went upstairs and saw Kara sitting at the rooftop.

"Hey Kara"

Kara turned her face to see her sister ready to ask her about her night out. "Alex you know you can talk with me about everything?"

"I know sis"

"Why you're not letting me in?"

"What do you mean?"

"I´m feeling like you're hiding things from me or that you're not feeling in the mood to talk with me. I saw you flying at night. I was about to join you but you left"

"Kara I just needed space and time"

"Alex you know I hate space and time. Beside that, last time you needed space and time Eliza and I didn´t know anything about you for a year. I know you can take care of yourself but" Kara noticed that Alex sigh was lost and she quickly moved in front of her "Alex are you hearing me"

"My phone is ringing" Alex felt relieved to hear her phone and she thought to herself _"Saved by the bell"_ She picked up "Danvers"

"It´s me, Jonn. We found something and I thought you would be glad to hear it"

"What is it?"

"We found Jeremiah… we found his file on the data Winn was able to subtract from CADMUS. The facility is at the south of National City near the coast. We will need to make a plan to go there" Alex couldn´t say anything "Alex still there?"

"Yeah I¨m here. I´m on my way there"

"See you soon then"

Kara went into the room and started to grab her clothes

"I guess you heard the conversation?" Alex said looking at her sister

"Yes, although I expected we could stay more time here at Midavale"

"When we come back with dad we will be spending more time here"

"We still need to talk"

Alex didn´t answer and she started to pick her things too "What are we going to tell mom?"

"Tell me what?" Eliza arrived to their room and saw they were packing "Oh are you leaving?"

"Mom, Jonn called and he needs us to help him with something"

"You said you would spend time here. You both still need to rest"

"We have to go mom, I promise we will come back soon"

Eliza gave them a hug and let them go. While flying Kara noticed that Alex was still quiet and she felt the distance between the both of them. She decided she needed to stop that and she landed leaving a surprised Alex still in the air. She landed near her sister "Kara what happens? We need to get to the DEO"

"We need to talk"

Alex knew Kara wouldn't leave it there "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why are you quiet? I thought we were at a good place" Kara looked at Alex with her sad eyes.

Alex hated seeing her like that "We are all right" Still she could see her sister´s eyes knowing that she had to go deeper "Kara is not you. I… You saw me awake last night because I can´t sleep. I close my eyes and all I see is me hurting you or destroying the DEO. You said you saw me dead in your dreams but in mine I… I kill you Kara and I can´t stop feeling bad for what I did to you"

Kara approached to Alex and gave her a hug "Alex it´s okay. We are together and I wish you told me this earlier. You helped me with my nightmares and I´m here to help you too"

"I didn´t want to worry you"

"I understand but we need each other to overcome this. Alex you have always helped me and I want to do the same for you" She approached to her and placed her hands on Alex´s shoulders trying to find her sister´s sight "Alex you're not alone in this. I love you and you can tell me anything. I don't blame you for the things that happened at CADMUS. You helped me to escape" Alex didn't said anything and just lifted her eyes towards Kara and let the tears fall. Seeing Alex crying wasn't something usual but when she did it was really because she couldn't keep them inside any longer. "Alex I'm here I'll always be here. I´m sorry I couldn't see earlier you were struggling with nightmares too"

"It´s ok Kara" Alex cleaned up her face from the tears. She looked at Kara and smiled "I´m so lucky to have you as my sister. Thank you for everything Kara "

"I´m the lucky one Alex"

"Ok. We need to go back to the DEO"

"Always breaking the good moments" Kara chuckled "Let´s go sis"

They were about to leave when Alex looked at something distant "Kara is that?"

Kara saw what Alex was pointing "I don´t know"

Without saying more Alex flew and landed over there. She recognized the place; it was where CADMUS used to be. Kara frightened as she recognized the place too

"Jonn never said if the DEO found something here"

"Alex we should probably leave I don´t think it is safe"

"You can stay here, I´m going inside"

"I won't let you go inside alone"

"Fine call Jonn while I go inside"

"Stubborn" Kara took out her phone and dialed to Jonn.

Alex didn´t hear that and went inside of what was left of that place. She had to move rocks and it was clearly a dangerous place. While walking she noticed there were traces of green dust which she recognized as kryptonite. "Kara you can´t come in"

"Alex I told you. You won´t go inside alone" As she said that she walked inside and quickly felt the strength vanishing from her "What is happening?"

"There are traces of kryptonite. Is better for you to stay outside" Alex´s voice was from her agent status. Kara knew there was no way to negotiate with this Alex and went outside

Alex kept on walking inside the place. It was difficult to find a way to get deeper. The whole aisles were full of debris and the more she got inside the darker it got. Suddenly she felt something under her feet. It was a piece of metal. She looked closer and when she touched it she realized that she was able to move it. She pulled the metal and found a hidden tunnel. It was very well built since there was no damage in it. She went inside, it had light but she wasn´t sure which way she had to go.

"Alex! Where are you?"

She heard Kara´s voice. She couldn't do this now. She stepped outside the tunnel and went back to Kara. "There is a tunnel inside and I have the bad feeling that it was used by Lieutenant Harrison or General Morrison or by both of them to escape"

Jonn arrived quickly as he was worried about both of them. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going back to the base"

"I saw this thing from the distance I had to look at it. Did you know about the tunnel?"

"Yes a team was sent here to look if there were any survivors. They found the tunnel but we couldn´t do more because General Lane was sent to protect the site. But by the look of this it seems he left as he wasn´t able to find anything"

"Or he found what he needed and left. Lane has the Omegahedron Jonn"

"What?. How do you know that?"

"Maxwell Lord told me" She said sadly

"When did you talk with him?"

"Before we left. I should have known I couldn´t trust him"

Kara was surprised her sister didn´t tell her about that sooner. That was something she needed to talk about with her but since Jonn was there she had to do it later.

"Maxwell Lord came to me and told me the same. He gave me all the information he had about it. After that he disappeared" Jonn saw the surprise on Alex´s face."He was attending a business meeting two days ago and he never came back. He is presumably kidnapped but no one has asked for a rescue"

Alex´s eyes went from sadness to worry and finally to fury. "Why you didn't tell us? We could have done something!"

"You were supposed to take a time off. There is nothing you could do and we are working to know where he could be. Alex after all we don´t know if we can fully trust him. He had this information all this time and never came" Kara and Alex stayed silent "We all need to leave this place first and go to the DEO. Is safer to talk there" Jonn finally said.

The three of them flew fast to the DEO. When they landed Winn couldn´t hide his excitement.

"Kara! I missed you so much"

"Me too" they kissed each other and hugged

"Agent Schott we need the information you got" Jonn said

"He is so good at breaking a perfect moment" Winn whispered to Kara who chuckled while hearing.

"Agent Schott! We are waiting for you"

"Ok, here is the map. Surrounding Metropolis and National City there are 4 army locations and in the middle was the CADMUS facility where you were at. The tunnel reached one of the army´s locations. General Lane is in charge of that one. We are not so sure if General Lane actually works for CADMUS I mean officially speaking but he is collaborating with them for sure. Maxwell Lord disappeared and the meeting he had was near the coast so we think that if he was taken by CADMUS he is with Jeremiah, your father"

"Right now where is Lane?" Winn pointed at one of the spots and before someone could say something Alex left quickly followed by Jonn

"Alex stop!" Jonn stood in front of her "You can't go there"

"Watch me"

"No, you don´t know what is in there of even if Max is there. You said you didn't trust him what if all of this is only a trap to get you there? What if he is involved and is working with them and this kidnapping thing is just a trick?"

Alex knew it was a possibility "You're right we need to think about this and figure out what Lane and CADMUS wants"

Alex went straight to the locker room and changed to her tactical outfit. Thanks to Kara she was now able to control her super strength and didn't break her locker. Although she wanted to do it.

"Hey Alex, I´m going to my apartment… oh you´re ready for work"

"We need to know what Lane wants with the Omegahedron"

"I´m sure he hasn´t find a way to make it work. It's very sophisticated for any person to make it work"

"That´s why I think he took Max"

"IF he took him" Kara as Jonn thought it was a trick "Maybe he went by his own will"

"I don´t know what to think. I also want to know where my father is. If there is a chance to bring him back I´ll take it. But what if they did make him forget and he doesn't remember us"

"We will make this work out" Kara´s cellphone started to buzz "Just give me a minute. Hi Miss Grant. Yes, the board meeting is today. I don´t know if I can go" Alex looked at Kara nodding letting Kara know she could go to her work "Yeah, ok I´ll be there" She ended the call and looked at Alex "I'm sorry I have to go to work just please wait for me before doing something. Are you going to be ok?"

"Sure"

Kara left to CatCo wondering why Miss Grant would call her.

"Mis Grant I´m here"

"Hello Kara please close the door"

Kara closed the door intrigued by her boss petition

"How are you and how is your sister?" Cat said placing the papers she was reading beside and taking her glasses off.

"How did you know I was here?"

"You can't expect the city won't react at seeing their hero flying around. #Supergirlisback has been trending"

"Oh I see"

"I thought you were taking a time off"

"I was... We were at home but it seems that Alex´s father appeared and we will look after him" after saying that Kara realized that would be classified information "This is off the record right?"

"Who do you think am I? I can be a reporter yes but I know you trust me. Kara I thought you knew it after all this time"

"I´m sorry I´m getting used to know that you know this part of my life. I´m sorry I didn´t tell you before but you threatening to fire me wasn't very appealing"

"Why do you keep this job and you´re not Supergirl the whole time?"

"I need balance. This job keeps me away from feeling overpowered. I like working here besides it pays the rent" She chuckled

"Well I found interesting the balance you were seeking and it is something to admire. You can stay at being Supergirl but you want to make a name just as Kara Danvers. I like that... I´ve thinking you need more challenges so when you come back full time we need to talk about that"

"More challenges?" Kara felt surprised and a little bit nervous. She was about to make more questions but Cat was back to reading the files and she heard her phone ringing.

While Kara was at CatCo Alex checked on the information they had about CADMUS. She realized the facility where she was the smallest.

"Winn can you run a scan to the area where the facility is"

"Sure" he started to look at it "They have a shield we can´t see if there is a kryptonite signature"

"There is no way to know if that place has kryptonite which I believe they have. She can be in danger if she goes and I don´t want to expose her. We will have to go without her"

"She wouldn´t like that"

"No, but she doesn´t have know" Alex responded and walking away

"What do you mean?" Winn turned around but Alex was gone "Kara won´t like this"

Alex couldn´t risk her sister going to that place. She went to talk to Jonn about the kriptonite

"Jonn if Kara goes there it would be too dangerous"

"I know but it´s her decision. It´s not that it won´t be dangerous for you. Still we need to talk to her" Then he walked and opened a door "I need you to be prepared for what we could find there. I made Winn make you a special suit. Is not as the kryptonite powered one. I assumed you wanted to be near your sister without harming her"

"Does it have a cape?"

"Winn said it helped with aerodynamics and I couldn't agree more. It really helps. I also want to train with you and test your flying skills"

"Ohh like the lesson you gave to Kara?"

"Yes, also I want you to train you to be able to fight while flying. A lesson your sister needs too"

"Kara will be excited for it"

"With what?" Kara said as he heard her name. "I brought you some food" She gave Alex a small box

"Food truck?" Alex asked

"Yeap. I brought a hamburger for you Jonn"

"I guess you already ate" Kara nodded happily. Alex took the special order Kara brought her "Jonn was telling me he will give us fighting and flying lessons"

"That´s great!"

"Also you will be glad to know that Winn made me a special suit and it includes a cape"

"What?! That´s is awesome. You´re going ot love it Alex! How did you convince her?"

"It was something necessary. I can't have a flying woman without any protection. It has a mask so no one could recognize you. Oh and it´s black"

Kara was clearly excited and Alex just smiled. Jonn showed them the new suit and Alex took it. She went to the locker room and started to change into it. She had to admit it was awesome. It was bulletproof. The boots were comfortable and it wasn´t heavy. It was designed to handle high temperatures and had special devices around her wrists. It also had place for her gun. She took the mask and put it on place. She walked outside and looked at her reflection over the mirror. She really looked amazing.

Kara appeared and she looked at both of them "Now we are really a super team. Danvers sisters ready for action"

Alex chuckled. "I´ll be ready to find my dad"

"We will find him Alex. I promise"

"Kara there is something you should know. There is a high possibility that there will be high amounts of kryptonite. I would prefer if you stay. It´s too dangerous"

"And it isn´t too dangerous for you?. There is no way you´re doing this alone"

"I´m with Jonn"

"So you don´t want my help?"

"It´s not that… I don´t want you to get hurt"

"I can say the same about you, but I know this is important and you want to do this. We will go together. We will take care of each other"

"Fine. Let´s go save my dad"

Kara nodded and both of them went to find Jonn and to know what would be the plan to save Jeremiah.

 **So what do you think? You like it? Thank you for reading please review, favorite and follow. I promise I´ll update sooner. Please let me know if you have any prompts. Have a great day**


	29. Chapter 29: CALL

**Hello all! Thank you for keep on following this story I¨m not sure how many chapters are left but still I think we are approaching to the end. I would really like to know how you feel with this story. Thank you again for following, favorite and reviewing.**

CHAPTER 29: CALL

At the operations room Jonn asked for volunteers for the mission to save Jeremiah it was a very risky mission and he wanted committed people to help. Around 10 agents signed up, Winn and Vasquez were helping from the base. Alex, Kara and Jonn would get into CADMUS from one of the doors the base had. The rest of them team would use the tunnel. CADMUS was going to get closed since the president was now aware that they had more than one facility and agreed with Jonn to close all of them. Lane left his duties as General from the Army and it was clear he was working for CADMUS. A further investigation was done and CADMUS wasn't getting resources from the government anymore; some companies were interested on their findings. Two main companies were behind it. Luthor Corp gave them great amounts of money every month and Lord Labs gave them equipment. The assembled team had some hours to get ready as they were planning to attack at midnight.

Alex asked for the information Max gave to Jonn and he also gave her a letter among with it.

"What is this?" Alex asked as he took the envelope. Her name was written with Max´s handwriting

"He left it for you" Jonn said knowing that she needed time alone.

Alex took it and went outside the DEO. She hesitated on reading the letter. In the past days she managed to stop her feelings for Maxwell, she felt anger because he hide things from her that could put Kara in danger. Now this letter could change things. At the end she opened the

 _Agent Danvers_

 _By the time you´re reading this you may be more than angry with me. You know now that my company has been helping CADMUS and I may have changed my perspective about aliens but these people are more dangerous than I expected. The sins from my past are hunting me and I can´t let them hurt you. They have not only threatened me but the family from my employees and you. They knew I helped Dr Friederick and went crazy. I know I´m in danger and giving this information to the DEO is clearly a suicidal move. I don´t care all I wanted is you to know that I changed, that you changed me. Every part of me that wants to be a better person is because of you. I wish I´ll be able to see you again but if not know that you deeply changed my life and I truly loved you._

 _Yours Maxwell Lord_

Alex stayed silent looking at the letter realizing how many times she attempted to call Max before and didn´t. If she could turn back time and see him again but the things he did were horrendous. He tried to kill her sister and he hide the information about the Omegahedron and helped CADMUS. Still he helped Dr. Hills. he stayed with her and Kara when they were in danger. He make her come back when she felt lost. There were too many emotions and the mission needed her full attention. She went back to her lab to read the information needed and tried to stop her thoughts about Max and his fate although they she couldn´t.

Kara was looking for Winn. He was supposed to be at the meeting but wasn't there something she found strange. After looking in different places she found him at a DEO lab.

"Winn hey, are you ok? Why you weren't at the meeting?"

He had tools around a big table he kept on working until he finally sighed "I´m worried for you. I¨m trying to develop something that might protect you from kryptonite but still I haven't figured out something so I'm fixing this radio in the meantime"

Kara took his shoulders and turned him around so she could be able to look at him "Winn what happened to you?" She was able to see some bruises over his face.

"I started the training to be a field agent. I could be at the missions with you and be more helpful than just staying here and hearing how you fight"

"Winn you're more than helpful here you don't have to do it"

"I had to train, is something for everyone but the field training is more complex. I don´t know how Alex did it" He placed his hand over the table "I know you're bulletproof and you're strong but still I'm worried for you. They know how to hurt you and I don't want to see you hurt" Seeing Winn like this touched Kara´s heart. "I don't want to lose you Kara" Kara hugged him and gave him a kiss "Please Kara if you see any kryptonite promise me you will keep safe. You have to come back. I love you"

"Winn you're the best part of my life. My best friend and the one I love, but you know how is this" Kara sighed "I can't lie this is dangerous and as you said they know how to hurt me. All I can promise is I will do my best to come back"

Kara and Winn kissed. Winn placed his hand over Kara´s cheek. "I will wait for you Kara. Come back"

While the time to go into the CADMUS mission started. Vasquez saw a report on her screen and decided to tell Kara

"Supergirl, there is a bank robbery with hostages. They may need your help"

"I´m on my way"

She flew without blinking. She arrived at the bank but decided to stay outside and ask to the officer in command about the situation.

"Supergirl" A police called her "There are four men inside and around 15 hostages. They are threatening to kill the bank guard"

"I´ll go inside"

She got inside and was only able to see 3 of the 4 burglars. They tried to shot her but she quickly took the weapons from them. She fight them and in a little time they were lying unconscious. She started to help the hostages when the fourth one appeared. He had a woman threatening her with his gun and using her as his shield. He shot at Kara and although the bullet bounced at her she remembered when Alex shot the kryptonite bullet at her and she froze. The flashes from all the things she experienced at CADMUS came. The hostages were afraid seeing how she reacted. Suddenly Alex approached to that burglar taking him by surprise. She hit his head and as his partners he went unconscious. She helped the woman who was used as shield and let the police get in to contain the thieves. She looked for Kara and saw her still frozen.

"Hey Supergirl are you ok? I'm here you're safe" Kara looked into Alex´s eyes "Supergirl we better get going or they will start to make questions. Let's go"

Both of them left the place flying away. "Do you want to go to your apartment?" Kara just nodded "Let´s go then we can eat pizza or pot stickers" Kara smiled gently

When they landed first thing Kara did was let herself fell into the couch. Alex took the phone and ordered the food to then sat beside Kara

"You want to talk about what happened?"

"I want to talk about how great you look in your suit"

"Kara…"

"Thank you for helping me" Alex kept silent allowing Kara to talk "That guy shot at me and he didn´t hurt me but I remembered…" She was unsure to go on. Talking about the kryptonite bullet Alex shot her could make Alex feel guilty "I remembered how after I was shot with kryptonite the whole CADMUS nightmare began"

"I´m sorry Kara. I wish I could turn time back and stop me from hurting you"

"I´m not blaming you. I don't want you to feel guilty I just… Alex we are going back to CADMUS and I have to admit I'm frightened on what could happen. I know you have powers now but I'm worried for you. I don't want to lose you Alex. Winn is worried for me and I couldn´t assure him everything would be good because I really don´t know what could happen..."

"Kara come here" Alex opened her arms and let Kara cuddle "I don't want you to get hurt either. We both know this is dangerous but it´s about my father. I need to do this. He has been there for so long and I need to think that we can help him" She gently placed a kiss over Kara´s forehead "I will protect you Kara and I know you will protect me is what we always do. I love you little alien"

"I love you Alex"

They both stayed silent until the food arrived. Alex quickly changed her clothes and paid for it. She gave her the special order of pot stickers to Kara.

"Alex"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for everything you have done for me"

"What are you doing?"

"I told you I'm afraid of what could happen at CADMUS"

"You´re not going there if you're thinking this way. If you are giving up now..."

"Says the one that did an AI for me and Eliza saying goodbye"

"I knew both of you would need it. It was just in case something happened. Ok I get it but..."

Kara stopped Alex by hugging her really strong "I love you Alex. I just want you to be safe. You're a greatest sister and soon we will bring Jeremiah back. You will have your father back"

"You're the one who made me a better person and a better sister. I won't let you down and I'll always be here for you"

Kara´s phone started to buzz "It´s Miss Grant" She said to Alex "Miss Grant hi. I don´t know" Kara started to act strangely nervous which Alex found funny "Interview with the other hero" And that´s when Alex eyes opened and started gesticulate a NO with her mouth and Kara kept on talking "We will be there Miss Grant" and then call finished

"What did you told her?"

"She wants to meet you in order to name you"

"Kara we have a mission today, we need to rest and be ready"

"I know but Miss Grant was there for us. She was with me when you… when you died and I owe her"

Alex remembered how she talked to Cat at that time "Ok you´re right we will meet her and then we go to the DEO"

They flew with their suits to CatCo it was already dark and just Cat Grant was waiting for them. They landed over Cat´s balcony. "Miss Grant" Kara said. Cat Grant left her glasses and the photos she was checking. She stood up, took her whiskey cup and walked towards them.

"Just look what National City got, another superhero" She watched at Alex´s outfit "Less colorful. Is good to see you recovered Alex"

"Thank you Cat and just to get it clear I¨m not a superhero by choice and it may be a one day thing"

"Alex we are a team now"

"So you only helped Kara today? Interesting and disappointing. You´re a trained agent and that would be highly appreciated to keep National City safe"

Alex kept silent. Sure there were many things going on with her life but one was truth she always wanted to protect Kara and others. She always put others first and that´s at the end what made her an agent. She now had abilities that could help others in better ways.

"Why you went there to help Kara? Did she called you?"

"No actually I only asked her where she was and I was told there was a bank robbery with hostages. I knew she was there but and I´m sorry Kara I knew she didn´t needed my protection but the hostages did"

"That´s your call. You don´t actually risk your life for a check. You do it because is a.."

"Higher call. It´s true at the time I was recruited I was feeling lost and alone. I didn´t know what to do with my life and I was taking very bad decisions. When Hank… Jonn came to me he may give me direction but deep inside when he told me I could protect others I knew that was what I was supposed to do"

"You both maybe from different planets but you have a lot in common"

"So you have a name for me?"

"Not yet but I´ll figure out something. Keep safe both of you"

"You too Cat" Kara said smiling and then they flew away. They arrived at the DEO. The team was making the final test to their communicators.

"We are ready to go Sir" Mckenzie said to Jonn

"Are you ready?" Jonn said walking towards Alex and Kara

"Almost" Alex was making some adjustment to the equipment she had around her wrists and her waist

"Where is Kara?"

"She went to talk to Winn, she will come shortly"

"I´m here and ready" Kara said holding hands with Winn

"Mckenzie you will lead Bravo team there is a hidden entrance through the tunnel you will get in there when you receive our signal. We will go inside with alpha team. Doubts?"

"No Sir"

"Let´s go"

"Alpha and Bravo team headed to the DEO vehicles. Jonn and Alex were ready and gave Kara and Winn some more time

"You can talk to me all the time ok?"

"Here take this" Kara gave Winn her necklace "Keep it safe"

"You are always wearing it, your mother gave it to you"

"I want you to keep it and you will give it to me when I come back"

Winn looked at her "Don´t you dare to leave me Danvers" He chuckled as he looked at her

"I love you Winn" She gave him a hug and kissed him.

Jonn walked towards them "Kara we need to leave"

Winn approached to Alex. "Hamilton gave me this. It´s kind of kryptonian adrenaline if Kara gets hurt it would help her"

"Thank you Winn"

"Take care of her Alex and for yourself"

"She will come back Winn. She deserves a future with you"

"You deserve happiness in your life Alex both of you"

Alex smiled and then she reached for Kara and Jonn.

"Let´s go. We will get there before Alpha and Bravo team arrive. We will check if it´s safe enough"

The three of them flew away towards CADMUS facility unsure on what could happen. Alex was hoping her father would recognize her and be able to save him. She turned her face to Kara and saw that despite her attempt to hide it Kara was unsure on going there. The memories from CADMUS were still hunting her. On Jonn´s mind he only wanted to protect the two girls that became like her daughters and if he was able to bring Jeremiah back the risk was worthy. Kara was fighting her feelings and tried to seem full of hope. Saying goodbye to Winn was difficult but if she was sure of something was that she was going to help her sister. The three of them stayed silent having their own thoughts and getting ready for facing CADMUS.

 **TBC**

 **A new visit to CADMUS let´s sees what happens there. Thank you for reading, please review follow and favorite. Have a great day**


	30. Chapter 30: Dad

**Hello all, I´m back well the story is back. Many things had happened in my life and I didn't have time to write as I wished. I´m sorry for that. Thank you again to all of you who had followed this story I really can´t believe we are at chapter 30. As I told you this is my first fanfic and it is longer than I could ever imagine. If I kept on writing is because of you and as I said before I can´t thank you enough for your support though this chapters. Well after that little speech here is the new chapter.**

CHAPTER 30: DAD

They landed outside a building camouflaged like a cave. The size of the facility was unknown.

"We will have to get inside. With those doors covered lead I can´t see anything inside" Alex said

They waited some minutes until Alpha team was there. Kara walked towards the door and broke it. Now the team was ready to get in. Alpha team was following them.

The entire building seemed to be abandoned. There were no sounds only the electricity from some ceiling lamps that remained on. They found an open door and went inside. There weren´t useful things just papers and a very old computer. There were two aisles one left one right.

Agent Rogers looking at both aisles whispered "We may need to split sir"

Jonn looked at his options "There is no way we are doing that"

"We can look faster" Rogers replied stepping ahead of the group

"I don´t like the look of this. We will stay together" There were few occasions were Jonn could admit he was nervous. That definitely was one of them. He experienced the destruction of his planet and lost his family. He was worried for Alex and Kara, they already experienced a horrible time and CADMUS and he wanted to be sure that it wouldn´t happen again. "Let´s move to the left"

When they were about the take the left aisle a gas was launched. Kara was the first to felt what it was

"Kryptonite!" She groaned as she started to cough

"It´s not only that" Smith yelled as he saw how Rogers started to convulse and fell unconscious.

"Alex take Kara and run. I'll take care of Smith and McCree. Go!"

"What about Rogers?"

Alex took a look at Rogers, he was gone. She quickly took Kara and started to run. Kara was weakened and trying to catch air. They ran until they found another two aisles. Alex looked backwards but there was no sign of Jonn or the team. The gas was still spreading and she took the left aisle. There was no gas in there. She sat down and looked at Kara who couldn´t stop coughing

"Take deep breaths Kara. You're going to be fine"

Kara kept her blurry sight towards Alex. "I hate kryptonite"

"I know. I hate how that thing makes you feel" Kara started to regain color over her face and her breathing was stabilizing. "Better now?"

"Dizzy and it´s difficult to breathe" Kara said

"We will stay here until you can breathe normally"

Kara was still concerned "Alex where is Jonn?"

Alex tried to reach Jonn by the comms "Jonn are you there?" No response "Smith, McCree?" Still no response. Alex looked again at the aisle where she saw Jonn for the last time. There was no one there and it was darker than before.

"We have to get out Kara. This was a mistake" She started to feel like that was a trap.

"I´m feeling better now. We can try to find them" Alex helped Kara to stand up and they began to walk. Alex took a lamp from her suit to let them see in the dark. They saw a door marked with the letters CDM1. Alex felt intrigued and wondered if the door was open. It was.

Kara saw what Alex was doing and frightened "Alex don´t get in"

"We can find something"

The moment they open the door a horrible odor came out

"What´s that?" Alex pointed the light inside. There were alien corpses. That seemed to be a lab but it was left without the proper refrigeration. They quickly closed the door.

"That was horrible!" Kara cried out

"I know Kara. We really need to get out" Alex felt too worried for Kara and Jonn. If they capture them that could be their fate.

They suddenly heard a noise behind them. "Jonn?" Kara said but she quickly regret it. In the darkness all she could see were the glowing eyes. "Oh no… that´s the metahuman CADMUS controls"

Before she could say something else Henry with the Nuvner powers on launched two fireballs reaching them. Kara quickly stood up and attacked with her freezing breath. Alex followed her lead but Henry just became completely on fire and walked towards them. The aisle was too small and while he wasn't throwing the fireballs they decided to run to a bigger place.

"Kara come this way" Alex pointed to the right side

"We are getting far from where John and the team were"

Alex knew Kara was right they didn´t know how big the facility was but they had to find a better place to fight him. "We will find them right now we need to attack him and…"

"Alex watch out!"

It was too late she was punched by a Crolt one of the aliens Kara fought while being captive. They were surrounded. Alex threw a powerful punch against the Crolt who was launched through the aisle.

"What do we do now?" Kara asked as Henry was ready to launch a new attack

Alex started to think fast. "We will use their powers against each other"

"What?"

"Try to keep Henry down and when I say you will fly"  
"Ok"

Kara understood what she was about to do. Kara fought with Henry and with her freezing breath he was attached to the ground but the ice around him started to melt. Alex released a punch to the Crolt who was getting closer and then he released an electric attack. "Now Kara"

With both of them floating in the air the electricity attack done by the Crolt ran into Henry´s body leaving him unconscious. Now the Crolt was the only one left. When they turned their sight towards him he wasn´t there

"He made himself invisible!" Alex said

Both of them looked at the fire alarm system, both thought the same. They launched their heat vision and the alarm started to sound. Water started to fall from the ceiling making the Crolt visible and unable to use his powers.

"Water and electricity. Never get well together" Kara chuckled

"We need to find the others" Alex said as she landed.

Minutes ago...

When Jonn saw Alex disappear with Kara he carried Smith and McCree. They started to walk backwards since more gas was being released. Every breath taken burned his lungs. He was able to take Smith and McGree out of the place and tried to reach for Vasquez

"Vasquez can you hear me?"

"Yes Sir What´s happening?"

"Tell Bravo team to come they need to take Smith and McCree I´ll go inside to look after Kara and Alex and leave. This was a mistake"

"Sir, Jonn where is Kara and Alex?" Jonn could hear Winn´s concerned voice

"They went inside they couldn´t get outside using the same way. A kryptonite gas was released and it was affecting Kara. I´ll go inside to look after them. Can you get in contact with them?"

"No, they comms are not working"

"There has to be something inside that is blocking them"

Smith and McCree started to regain consciousness

"Sir, what happened?" Smith whispered

"Don´t worry you will be ok"

"Vasquez how long for Bravo team to arrive?"

"They will be there in 5 minutes"

Jonn was getting anxious he knew he needed to go inside. Smith started to sit down while McCree was still catching air

"Smith how are you feeling?"

"Dizzy sir, but better"

"Take care of McCree I have to get inside"

"Sure I´ll sir"

Jonn got inside. The gas was still spreading towards the aisles. He tried to get in contact with Vasquez again but it was impossible. As he thought CADMUS was blocking their communications. Someone was there. He was walking when he suddenly heard the fire alarms and water began to fall. He ran when he heard Alex and Kara´s voices.

"You're here!" He said relieved when he saw them

"Jonn!" Kara and Alex exclaimed at the same time.

"Where are the others?" Alex asked as he saw Jonn was alone

"Outside we need to leave now"

Suddenly the aisle that lead to the exit was closed by a lead wall that went down the ceiling

"What?" Alex said

"You will never leave. This is CADMUS"

The three of them turned their sight to the person who was talking. The three of them were astonished but Alex was devastated.

"Dad?" She couldn´t take her sight from him

"Jeremiah" Jonn said trying to find the men he knew years ago in those cold eyes.

"I´m the leader of CADMUS scientific team" While he was talking he approached to Alex who was nearer and with tears in her eyes. Then he asked "Who are you? You're not an alien, and you are not a human… if you were the gas could affect you. I guess you were the asset General Morrison created. The kryptonian metahuman. There is no need for this" Jeremiah took Alex´s mask. Alex was frozen watching at her father after all those years when she thought he was dead. She remembered how many times she cried while handling his photo.

"You're my father"

"Your father? The metahuman treatment clearly damaged your brain. I´ve no family"

"Yes, you do. You have to remember dad I know you can"

While Alex was talking Jonn tried to use his telepathic powers over Jeremiah but a sudden pain reached him

"Oh feeling pain Martian? I know what you are trying to do. We develop a way to block our brains from your power and make you feel pain"

Jonn stopped but the pain was still there. Kara kneel down to help him.

"Dad you need to stop this. You have to go back to us"

Jeremiah looked straight to Alex "You will be of great use. You will soon understand your mistake by allying with these aliens. You will do great things if you let us help you"

Kara was frightened; her great fear was coming true. Again the tests, the pain… CADMUS was winning.

"I'll never help you" Alex replied

"You will. I´m sure of that" suddenly guards were surrounding them. One of them pointed his gun towards Jonn who was still weakened by the pain and shot him with a dart and he fell unconscious.

"What are you doing? Dad please come back"

"He is a dangerous alien" And then instructing to one of the guards they took him to a cell. Kara stood and punched the guard.

"I wouldn't do that kryptonian" Jeremiah took a led box from his pocket and opened it. There was a small rock of kryptonite but kara felt like she was surrounded by it. She felt the pain and how her body was weakened. She fell to her knees "This is a very concentrated kryptonite rock. It´s impressive how this little thing can make strong a kryptonian like you fall to your knees" He smiled "Cuff her"

"No, you won´t do that" Alex was furious. She started to fight the guards. They shot at her but the bulletproof suit protected her. Jeremiah was astonished to see her development while fighting. "You´re not only a metahuman! You're trained, who are you?"

Alex using her super speed pushed him and took the kryptonite away from him locking it into the led box. Kara felt weak and concentrated in breathing. Although the kryptonite wasn't near anymore her heart was beating slow and she was losing consciousness. Alex kneeled beside her.

"Kara! Stay awake sweetie. I'll take you out"

"A… Alex" It was a little time of exposure but it was enough to make her fall unconscious

"You can´t take both of them out Alex. That your name isn't it?" Jeremiah said standing up

Alex looked at him, mixed emotions inside of her. Anger and sadness. "My name is Alex Danvers I'm an agent of a special unit the Department of Extranormal Operations and no matter how or when we'll take CADMUS down. I won't let you hurt anymore people"

"They are no people agent. They are aliens! We need to be safe from them. I understand now why General Morrison was too obsessed to bring you back"

"I¨m not only an agent. You are my father… I thought you were dead but you are here"

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"What's your name?" Jeremiah stayed silent "How long have you been working here?"

"I was recruited ten years ago"

"And before that? Don't tell me you haven't made that question to yourself. You didn´t answer my first question. What's your name" Alex took his father face. She wanted so much to find the loving sight of her father as when she was younger. "Please dad come back, I know you can. You can't hurt Jonn, Kara or me… Kara… she is your daughter too"

"I told you before, I don´t have a family and if you were smarter agent you wouldn´t let your guard down" Alex felt a sudden pain at her back. One of the guards stabbed her back. She started to fell but Jeremiah caught her. She kept her sight towards him. "I love you dad" And then she fell into the darkness.

 **TBC**

 **CADMUS again who know what will happen now. Really I don´t know. Well thanks for reading, please review, favorite and follow and let me know if you like it. Have an amazing day!**


	31. Chapter 31: PRISONERS

**Hello all! Again thank you for your reviews. I know I used to update the story twice a week but it has become more complicated so I think once a week will be the way to update mostly on Thursdays. I´ve been working on a new story so I hope I´m able to post it soon. Again thank you so much for your support and your nice reviews.**

CHAPTER 31: PRISONERS

With Alex in his arms Jeremiah left her at the floor. Then he looked at the guards that arrived "Take them to their cells. Dr. Abbot will tell you how to prepare each of them" He looked into his hand and arm; there was Alex´s blood over them. He walked towards the bathroom to clean up. While walking the look of Alex´s eyes and the way she called him father remained in his mind. He took a deep breath and looked into the mirror. His sight was lost and all he could think about was what she asked him. _How was his life before CADMUS?_ and her last words before closing her eyes _"I love you dad"_

Jonn started to wake up. He had handcuffs which he tried to break only to find out he was powerless. The feeling of being useless brought back his memories. The day that he was with his family getting ready for lunch when the White Martians attack started. They went through his house and took his daughters and wife. He wanted to fight back but the white Martians were more and more powerful. He stopped fighting when he saw the horror on his daughter's sight. If he kept on fighting they were going to see him die in front of them.

Jonn started to sit down. He was at a cell like the ones at the DEO with the special crystal made to contain aliens. The special panel outside each cell to control the conditions the cell needed. He looked around and there were several cells and several aliens. Some of them looked sick, others had their sight lost. Beside him he saw the red cape.

"Kara!"

Her cell had a red light above it to emulate krypton´s red sun. He felt relieved because it could only neutralize her powers but it does not weaken her. When she heard her name Kara started to wake up and she turned around.

"Jonn?"

"Are you ok?" John said trying to get closer to her

"Yes" She started to stand up and looked at the red light "I thank Rao they used that red light instead of kryptonite. Where is Alex?"

"I don´t know"

"We have to find her and get out of here!" There was panic in her eyes "What are they going to do with us?"

"I wish I can have an answer but I don´t know. The DEO knows we are in here but they will need a plan to come inside"

"I wish it won´t be too late"

"Don´t think like that. We will find a way"

"I don´t want to lose hope but I keep remembering what happened last time. What if they make Alex forget and she fights against us?"

"Alex, Alex" By hearing her name in the distance she started to regain consciousness and that voice. Her sight was blurry but then she could focus on the person who was talking to her.

"Max?" She tried to sit but the weakness brought her back.

"Easy Alex" Alex touched the floor and there was a crimson liquid around her; blood "They brought you here and you had a wound over you back, I tried to stop the bleeding but then the wound started to close itself. Now it´s completely healed. You're only weakened by now. By the way nice suit"

"Winn made it. Why they brought you here? And why are we together?"

"I´m here because CADMUS knew I was helping the DEO and well this is their revenge. Why are we together? I still don't know but I'm glad they did it so I was able to see you again"

Alex kept silent and looking at his eyes. She hated to admit it but she missed him. She started to look closer there were bruises over his face and it was clear he hasn't slept in days. She slowly started to sit down. "What happened to you?"

"They want me to help them with the Omegahedron. I tricked them last time by making them believe it was activated but it wasn't at least not as they wanted. It was just a nice paperweight. I figure out they haven't killed me because they think I can activate it"

"Can you?"

Max looking at Alex he approached to her and whispered "No, I can't but I'm glad they have so high expectations on me" Then without advice he kissed her.

Having Max so near made her feel happy and wondering why she had so many feelings inside of her. She cleared her mind it wasn't the right place. They were trapped at CADMUS and she just found out her father was alive but brainwashed. She turned her head to look at the place they were at. "We need to get out of here"

"And I was thinking we were having a good moment"

"Max this is not the place or the time"

"As far as we know this could be our last time together. I just wanted to…"

"This won't be our last time. Max right now we can only think about getting out of this place. I need to know where Kara and Jonn are" Max stared at her. He knew she was right

"Ok feelings aside what do you have in mind agent?"

"Yes agent what do you have in mind?" The voice quickly took Alex's attention she knew who he was. "Did you miss me agent?"

"General Morrison" She looked at him. She was surprised to see him alive but it was something she expected. The bad guys never disappear so easy.

"I knew you were as tough as your father. You have survived and your memory is back. I´m sorry your dad´s isn´t"

"What you did with him?"

"His knowledge was very appreciated. Of course we had to first save his life you know. We found him in pretty bad shape but we were able to bring him back. He was alive because of his knowledge and then we could do with him our first experiments. As you, he is a survivor"

Alex´s anger was increasing but he kept as calm as she could. She wanted answers; these kind of guys found pleasure in showing off their accomplishments they reached. So she let him talk. General Morrison was proud and arrogant and he continued. "It was very difficult at first . At that time we couldn't erase his memories. He kept on fighting against us. He tried to escape several times. At the end he agreed to work for us if we kept our distance from his family. He worked for us and he found out more ways to use alien technology that could be useful" Alex was astonished with the things she was hearing. His dad was always protecting them. "One day we captured an Inotrop an Alien who had mind control abilities not as powerfull as your green martian friend but it was enough. When we captured him things were easier. He agreed to help us by erasing the memories of those we didn't want near. In other cases; like your father, he only erased the parts of his memory that weren't…. let's just say useful" Alex stood up and gave him a deadly look "With those memories gone we placed more knowledge into his mind. Knowledge about aliens and their technologies. He is now like a human database"

"So he is basically like a computer for you"

"You said it. His only purpose is work, research and use his knowledge for us. He doesn't even remembers his name and the amazing thing is that he doesn't care!" General Lane laughed "Every action, every word is just to get what we want. You will never have your father again Agent Danvers"

Alex couldn't take it anymore and he punched the glass from her cell, of course it didn't break and she knew it but her anger was bigger than she expected. She remembered what she said to Kara _"Don´t let your anger control your actions"_ Easier said than done.

"You won't win" Alex only managed to say

"Agent I just did. Thanks to you I have a green Martian and the last daughter of Krypton. I have you. The only human half kryptonian that hasn´t died in the process. With your sister here we can use her to create a whole army of super soldiers"

"You´re insane!"

"And you are defeated" General Lane walked through the exit.

Max stood behind Alex the whole time. He wanted to be near her to help her but he was useless. The crystal cell was opened Alex was still looking at the last spot where the General was and she didn´t notice they were taking Max out.

"Where are you taking me? Alex!" Max asked as he was dragged outside.

"Max!" Alex tried to stop them but it was too late. Now she was alone.

"Vasquez what do we do now?" Agent Mckenzie said as he looked at CADMUS facility "It's been two hours since the director went inside"

"I wish Alex was here" Winn said looking at a unbreakable Vaszquez

"But she is not. We will need to figure out who is responsible of this base with the Director and Alex gone" Then Vasquez started to get into the DEO files and a name appeared

"Lucy Lane"

"Lucy will be our officer in command?" Winn said surprised

"She once was the director so it makes sense. I´ll call her"

"What do we do with Mackenzie and the teams?" Winn asked

"Bring them back. I know you don´t want to hear this but if Jonn, Kara and Alex didn´t come out they might be prisoners by now"

"Kara… " Winn whispered and then got in contact with the team "Mackenzie come back to the headquarters"

"What about the director, Supergirl and Alex?"

"We need a better plan. Come back"

"Copy that" Mackenzie felt guilty for leaving them there. Vasquez was able to reach for Lucy and she was quickly at the DEO headquarters. She changed her military uniform to the DEO tactics clothes. She read the reports from the recent events and was now ready.

Lucy had a meeting with Mackenzie, Winn and Vasquez. "What I understand now is that they might be prisoners at CADMUS?"

"Last time they took Kara and she went through their insane experiments… I.. We are wasting time… We need to go back there and rescue them" It was difficult for Winn, he was holding Kara´s necklace while talking

"Winn I understand your concern. Vasquez told me you and Kara are together but there are a lot of people in danger if we don´t go out with a plan. I´m sure you understand and if Kara was here I´m sure she would too"

"I already had access to CADMUS once. I´ll try again" He sighed and kept his sight towards the necklace

"As the DEO we have Madam´s president command to shut down CADMUS and we will do it. I¨m sorry that my father is involved in all of this but don´t think I will step back by knowing he is there. What they do is unacceptable. We will bring Director, Alex and Supergirl back. The prisoners will be treated with justice" The look on the agents was filled with hope. She knew she needed to give them hope and strength to keep on working and find a way to stop CADMUS. "Mackenzie talk to McCree and Smith and see what information they can give us. Vasquez try to know how to get our communicators on while we are there. Winn keep working and find a way to get into CADMUS. We are the team chosen by the president to stop the horrible experiments done at CADMUS and not only our friends there are counting on us. Everybody go to work" Lucy ended. The DEO was counting on her even if that meant going against her father and she was going to probe them she wasn't like him.

Kara tried several times to reach out for the red light that was neutralizing her powers to turn it off and with each attempt she fell to the ground. This last time was the worst when she fell she was able to hear a cracking noise over her arm and she yelled in pain.

"NO! Not again. How can humans possibly endure this pain" Kara was trying to keep his arm still as possible. "I remember when Alex broke her arm she didn't yell like this"

"She probably wanted to but didn't want to scare you"

"I would like to know. How is she? What is she doing now?"

"Don't worry Supergirl your sister is fine. She is thinking about all the things she has done. Being isolated will help her reflect on her actions and I'm sure she will start to work with her father. That's the way it had to be. We started to see your sister´s development a long time ago. But the DEO got to her first. She was the perfect candidate to work with us. And now that she has your powers she has more potential, more than you" General Morrison was delighted to see Kara´s pain while he talked "We will know what was different in her that she survived. We will make the tests necessary to create more soldiers like her. Just they won´t remember who they were. You will be a part of this. We will create a whole army thanks to you and your blood, that's why we needed you under this red light. We don't want you to be weakened that could only damage the kryptonian cells and we need them" That was said with a malicious tone that made Kara anxious

"Where is Alex?"

"You will soon see her" Kara´s cell was moved. "This is a special cell as I told you we don´t want to use kryptonite on you but still you need to be contained. We will take you with this complete cell to where she is… well to where she will be tested and you will fully cooperate unless you want to see your sister…"

"I got it you don't have to do anything I'll do what you want just don't hurt her"

General Morrison smiled "Good girl. Let´s go then"

Jonn couldn't believe what he was seeing. Now the girls she promise to protect where both in danger, beyond any chance of him to help them and was more concerned about them that on his own fate.

On her own way Alex was trying to cope with the recent events. She sat down looking at the dried blood from the floor. She realized that if it wasn't for CADMUS experiments she would be useless. She needed to think in a way to escape but her thoughts were somewhere else. She was remembering the last time she spent with her father.

Midvale 11 years ago

 _Jeremiah was going to be at a special assignment for the DEO but of course he couldn't tell to his daughters. It was especially difficult for Alex since he joined the DEO it had become more difficult for them to talk like they used to._

 _"_ _Do you really have to go?" Alex asked as he checked for the last time his suitcase_

 _"_ _Yes Alex I¨m sorry"_

 _"_ _You won´t be here for my birthday" Alex said with sadness_

 _"_ _I´ll come back honey but first. Do you want to go for a swim day?"_

 _"_ _But Kara and mom went out for shopping"_

 _"_ _Exactly Alex, I asked your mom to do that so we could spend some time together. I love having Kara around but I wanted this to be just the two of us"_

 _"_ _Like the old times? Really?"_

 _"_ _Go grab your clothes, we only have time until mom and Kara come back"_

 _It was a long time since she spent time alone with her father. She get it Kara needed him too. But now knowing they were the two of them was amazing. Alex always had a special connection with her father. They swim and walked along the beach._

 _"_ _I¨m very proud of you Alex never forget that"_

 _"_ _I won´t"_

 _"_ _You're a great daughter; you are great at sports and at school. You always take care of others. The way you accepted Kara as your sister was great and she really is adapting to earth thanks to you. I know she is more comfortable with you than with me and your mom. Do you remember you said you didn´t wanted a sister?"_

 _"_ _Yes. I still think about it sometimes but I don´t regret having her around"_

 _"_ _Sometimes?"_

 _"_ _Yes like when I'm trying to hang out alone with Rick…" Alex cut the phrase regretting what she said "with my friends" She said wishing his father could forget he mentioned that name._

 _"_ _Who is Rick?" Jeremiah looked at his daughter._

 _Alex smiled nervously "He is my friend, he is the basketball team captain"_

 _"_ _And you like him?" Jeremiah knew there was something else_

 _Alex blushed. "Talking about this is a little awkward"_

 _Jeremiah looked at her with tenderness "I want you to feel comfortable talking about this or anything with me or mom. We know you are growing up and we want to know you, your friends or the boy you like. You should invite him to have dinner"_

 _"_ _Dad!" Alex said more blushed than before and replied with a nervous voice. Jeremiah laugh at his daughter's reaction and hugged her "So you´re cool if I have a boyfriend"_

 _"_ _As long as I get to know him and give him the talk yes"_

 _"_ _The Talk?" Alex´s eyes opened_

 _"_ _The talk is that if he breaks your heart I´ll break his face" Alex chuckled "Always take care of yourself Alex. While I'm out take care of your sister, she still has a lot to learn"_

 _"_ _I will" She looked at him "I love you dad"_

Alex kept on remembering. What would his father think about her? About joining the DEO and her life decisions. And now she put Kara in danger. She failed doing the thing he asked her to do. When she first knew his father was gone she couldn't accept it and it took her some time and she kept imagining that his father was out there alive. She bottled her emotions and showed only her strength. She knew her mother needed her and Kara was relying on her. After some time she came up with the reality that her father was gone. She only cried at nights, she used to go out her house and cry while she looked at the stars. Some of those times Kara was with her. Her young sister could understand what she was feeling. Lost in her thoughts she didn't realize that the door from the room was opened.

Jeremiah looked at her and started to talk. "Alex, you don't mind if I call you Alex right?" Alex turned around and still couldn't believe the man standing outside her cell was her father. The way he said her name was so empty, there was nothing as the way she remembered. "Well Alex you are subject X5-3329 please keep that number in mind" Alex sighed then a guard went inside her cell and she was about to hit him when Jeremiah stopped her "Alex please, you're going to stop now" Then he showed her how Kara was inside a cell "One order and your sister will be under kryptonite. You don't your sister to suffer do you?"

"You know we are sisters?" Alex said surprised

"Supergirl and you? Of course! That was the information received from Dr. Hills"

"You know who is he?"

"A traitor! All the things we gave him and he run away helping aliens… such a waste of knowledge"

"He wasn't a traitor! He saved my life"

"He saved you? Well I will be less mad at him because by saving you we will learn a lot for future experimentations. Now Alex let us test you. While he was talking the guard use an electric teaser to bring her to her knees. He placed the electrodes over her head and chest "You see Alex it was that simple" Now the guards were pointing their guns against her and handcuff her. Jeremiah continued "Come here" Alex walked with fury and sadness in her eyes, she tried to break the handcuffs but couldn´t. Then Jeremiah pointed a door "Get in there"

"Why?"

"Get in there. It is an order!" He yelled

Alex walked in only to find Kara at her cell. She already had the electrodes over her head and chest just like her. She ran towards it but it had a special shield and by touching it an electric blast was released. Kara watched her sister hitting the floor "Alex!" She yelled worried.

Alex felt dizzy and she couldn't really understand what they wanted with both of them.

The door closed and Kara´s cell opened. They both looked into each other's eyes they knew what they wanted.  
"I won't fight her!" Kara said

"Me neither!" Alex seconded her

"Oh you think you're going to fight against each other… no, no we have something else in mind" With that phrase another door opened. A big strong alien who only growl to them went out "Let me introduce you to Ukliahl"

"Daughter of Alura! You and your kind destroyed my planet" The Ukliah said as he started to walk towards them

"Great, another alien who hates my race and my family!" Kara sighed

"Don´t worry we are together in this" Alex said.

 **TBC**

 **Thank you for reading please review, favorite and follow. Let me know if you liked it. Hope to hear from you and if you have any idea or prompt you want me to write about let me know.**

 **-Guest Mo I don´t know if you have read the last chapters but I hope to read one of your reviews soon. -**


	32. Chapter 32: REGRET

Hello, sorry for the delay. Thank you for those who keep on reading and reviewing. Somedays I don´t know how to continue and by reading your reviews I get inspiration. So here it is chapter 32.

CHAPTER 32: REGRET

Jeremiah went into the room where General Morrison and Lane were waiting. Both of them had horrible smiles over their faces. Something inside his mind started to move while he saw how the two young women facing the alien. He tried to focus "Watching them fight at the same time will help us know how different both are" Jeremiah looked at his computer. "We will keep record of their vitals and know how strong subject X5-3329 compared with the kryptonian"

"The Ukliahl, is he strong enough for both of them?"

"He is. We can stop the fight if you see something is going wrong" Jeremiah replied

"I wouldn´t mind seeing them defeated. They need to know that despite their strength they are no match for us. After this fight we can get rid of the Ukliahl we don´t need him anymore" General Lane stated "So who wants to start the bets?"

"I have to say my bet is on our subject X5-3329" General Morrison said. "She has survived a lot"

"The kryptonian is powerful why your bet is on a metahuman"

"Because the Ukliahl secret weapon is a toxic gas that affects kryptonians. Where do you think I got the gas previously released? It contained more than kryptonite"

"That´s not fair you made this to beat the kryptonian! We were supposed to use her blood to create more soldiers!" General Lane yelled

"And we will. We need an unconscious kryptonian and her sister to cooperate. We can only do that if she thinks she is saving her. Alex Danvers scientific background is amazing. She is a great asset not only as an agent. She has a great mind and we can use her knowledge on kryptonian physiology"

Watching how they talk without compassion made Jeremiah sick for the first time in a long time. He kept on asking to himself why this was bothering him? He had done this kind of experiments for a long time now. The looked at Kara and then at Alex. Something told him he needed to protect them not put them in danger.

The Ukliahl kept his sight towards them. Kara and Alex looked at each other. It was something common among them talking without words. Kara was relieved that the minute she stepped outside her cell her broken arm healed if not helping her sister would be more difficult. Now looking at her she knew what to do.

"You´re an Ukliahl" Kara was trying to take the Ukliahl´s attention while Alex tried to reach his back and attack by surprise."What´s your name? Whatever they told you they are only using you"

"Revenge on you kryptonian!" The menacing alien said growling

"Revenge? You don't have to do this. I don't know what happened with you but you don't have to hurt me or my sister"

"Your sister? She's your sister?"

"Oh no" The Ukliahl looked back seeing Alex as Kara regret saying she was her sister.

"Not a great idea to tell him who I am" Alex yelled as she tried to reject the punches. Kara tried to help Alex but suddenly over the alien's fist a thorn grew and it reached Kara´s tight making her yell in pain

"Kara!" Alex yelled as she ran towards her sister

"Stop the fight! We don't want to kill the kryptonian!" Jeremiah said

"You're not in charge now" General Morrison said making General Lane smile.

"What about your desire to build an army of super soldiers?"

"We only need the kryptonian blood. Even if she is dead we can take what we want"

"This was supposed to be a match to measure their abilities not to kill them"

"You may think that but things can change. Is there a problem with that?" While talking General Morrison placed his hand near his weapon. Jeremiah knew that if the answer didn't please him he could die there.

"No there is no problem"

Kara placed her hand over the injury "Alex it hurts a lot!"

"Stay calm I'll get us out of here" She couldn´t say more as the Ukliahl took her dragging her to the other side of the room. The Ukliahl was threatening her throat with the same thorn that hurt Kara. Alex blocked the thorn with her arm. The suit Winn made helped her to get protection from the thorn. She punched it and as a result the Ukliahl released a toxic gas. Alex began to cough.

"Oh no that gas was only supposed to leave the kryptonian unconscious. It didn´t had to affect subject X5-3329" Jeremiah replied

"It didn´t had to but it´s doing it. Now you managed a way to control the metahuman congratulations" General Lane said placing his hand over Jeremiah´s shoulder

Alex couldn't stop coughing and panic arose inside of her as the Ukliahl approached to Kara. She had a taste of blood inside her mouth. The Ukliahl lifted Kara surrounding her neck with his hands "Kara Zor-El you're doomed" And again it released the gas, but this time it was a larger amount. Kara started to cough and was gasping for air. Alex gathered all her strength and stood up. The Ukliahl released Kara and Alex saw how blood was coming out from Kara´s nose. Kara tried to reach Alex´s sight trying to find comfort in her sister. Alex was full of rage and despite her weakness she fought with the Ukliahl. His thorn ultimately hurt her left shoulder and while he was grabbing her throat he released the gas again. Alex could feel again how the gas was surrounding her. The Ukliahl released her and she fell to the ground like a rag doll.

"Alex!" Kara said feeling the burning gas inside of her lungs. She used her super hearing to reach for Alex´s heartbeat without knowing that Alex was doing the same. Both of them tried to crawl to reach each other.

Jeremiah took a look at their vitals "We need to stop this"

"No you´re not"

"We can lose both of them!"

"I guess you don´t get it. Yes we want an army of powerful soldiers but we can still have it without them"

"No, this was a test not a death sentence Look at the charts they are barely alive!" Jeremiah took a controller "Once the Ukliahl fall unconscious we will take them" he said to the guards.

The Ukliahl laugh seeing how Kara and Alex were fighting to catch air until it groaned it pain.

Like Kara Alex felt the blood coming out of her nose. Whatever that gas was it was poisoning them. Kara was struggling to breath. There was no way out. No powers, no one there to help them. "Alex… I… I´m scared" She hated to admit it but it was true. She didn't want to hide any emotion inside. "I… I love you Alex"

"Love you too Kara… I… I´m sorry for bringing you here…" Alex felt the taste of blood inside her mouth. "I wanted so much to bring dad back…. but he is gone"  
Kara reached for Alex´s hand. they both couldn´t talk anymore the pain inside of them increased with each breath. Both trying to find comfort in one another. Finally Alex gave up and she fell into the Darkness.

Kara wanted to scream and do something for Alex but she couldn´t. She started to see how the CADMUS guards went in immobilizing the Ukliahl. The alien started to fight back and suddenly the guards start to shoot him with a special weapons. She could hear the groans and finally oit collapsed. It was it clear he was dead.

Kara´s sight began to blurry and she tried with all her strength to get closer to Alex. She was still breathing but those were heavy and short breathes just like hers. A sudden rush of heat and a bright light reached her. Suddenly the room was full of light and a warm feeling was surrounding her. Solar emitters. She opened her eyes feeling how her kryptonian cells started to recharge. The burning feeling over her lungs started to be less painful. She noticed someone was coming. It was Jeremiah.

"Stay away kriptonian I have a kryptonite blade and I won´t hesitate in using it if you come to close" Jeremiah´s voice was trembling

"I would never hurt you. Please look at me it´s me Kara. You received me as your daughter. I love you Jeremiah"

"Jeremiah? Why are you calling me like that?"

"You´re Jeremiah Danvers. You're a good man and you never wanted something like this" Then Kara took a look to Alex who was still unconscious. "She is your daughter Alex..You were always very close to her. You were the only one capable to talk to her when she was upset and isolated. Look at her, she needs you. She needs her father"  
All those words and looking at those two young women confused him. That name Jeremiah… he was sure he heard someone calling him like that before.

"Please, there isn't much time. Alex needs you and Eliza… she is your wife and she is waiting for you"

"What are you doing? We have to contain them before she gets her full power" General Morrison said as he pointed his gun to Kara. Jeremiah and Kara´s eyes meet and for the first time in a long time Jeremiah began to doubt his actions. He looked back at Alex still form.

"We need to help subject X5-3329" Jeremiah said

"Don´t call her like that! She is Alex! she is your daughter!" Kara yelled desperately

"Contain the kryptonian bring the kryptonite cuffs" Jeremiah said giving Kara a cold look

"NO!" Kara began to fight with the little strength she regain thanks to the solar emitters. The guards were getting punched until General Morrison took the kryptonite knife Jeremiah had threatening Alex "Stop kryptonian"

"You wouldn't kill her" Kara said

"Want to bet? She is barely alive now. Experiments and test can be done either the subject is alive or dead. Your decision"  
Kara seeing the determination on General Morrison stopped letting the guards cuff her. "Help her Jeremiah" The guards started to drag her outside the room "Save Alex!"  
That was the last thing Jeremiah heard from Kara. She checked Alex´s pulse. "We have to take her to the med bay"

"What I told the kryptonian is right. If we can't save her we can still make the tests. There is no use to try to bring her back"

Jeremiah felt a deep pain inside his chest a deep concern for the person who stopped being just a subject of experimentation and became Alex. He knew he had to save her.

He knew she was important for him "I¨ll try to bring her back. If we can't as you said we still have what we want" He saw how General Morrison was walking towards the exit. "My knife general"

"I thought I could keep it"

"You can´t" And then talking to the guards he asked "Where is the kryptonian?. I need her at the med bay too"

"What for?" General Morrison said

"Her blood. Isn't that what we needed from the beginning? The recent events change the way but still we can complete the plan to get the kryptonian blood"  
General Morrison smiled. "Alright both will be together"  
Then Jeremiah saw how the guards placed Alex over the stretcher. He walked with them towards the med lab. Kara was already there cuffed to a stretcher and scared.

"What will you do? Will you save her?"

Jeremiah placed the monitors to check Alex´s vitals.

He was still checking her when he felt her hand surrounding his "Dad?" Jeremiah couldn´t say something. He looked at her eyes and memories came back. He clearly saw how he helped her and hug her. He remembered a time when he said he was proud of her. "Alex" He finally managed to say. Alex smiled but then the the alarms started to sound. She wasn't healing as predicted. Her oxygen levels were lowering. Dr. Abot placed the oxygen mask over Alex´s face.

"Alex! Please Jeremiah you have to do something!" Kara yelled and started to cough. The little time under the solar emitters wasn't enough to be fully recovered.

"Dr. Abot Leave alone with them"

"But I can´t"

"I need time with both of them" He said to and then approaching to her he continued "I´ll trick the kryptonian just give me time with them" Dr. Abot nodded and left the room

"Don´t you know I can hear you? You won´t trick me"

"I don´t want to do that Kara"

Kara´s face only show surprise "How did you call me?"

"Stay there" then approaching to the door he locked it and used the panel to turn on the solar emitters.

"How do you do that?"

"I don´t know exactly. Something inside told me what to do"

"How is Alex?"

"She will be fine just like you when you recharge with this" He said as he pointed to the emitters.

"How do you recognize us"

"Alex… when she looked at me. Those brown eyes, the ones I loved since I saw her for the first time when she was born. That look full of hope. She called me dad she brought me back.

Kara lifted and hug Jeremiah who had tears on his eyes. "I know it is difficult to explain. My head is full of memories and I don't know I just couldn't stand seeing how both of you were getting hurt"

"Alex had a similar experience and it took her time to remember how could you remember this fast?"

"That doesn´t matter now"

"No, you said to that Dr. you will trick me. I… I don´t know what to believe"

"Kara please it´s me...I´m sorry I didn´t help before"

"What was the first thing you gave me to help me and adapt better to earth?"

"What?"

"Answer me and I´ll trust in you"

"Kara that was a long time ago"

"Answer me!"

TBC

Thanks for reading, please review, favorite and follow. Let me know if you like what is happening with this story. Suggestions are more than accepted. Have a great day


End file.
